Guías de Romano
by CinturondeOrion
Summary: Do not read, this is for a test
1. Chapter 1

**GUIA Número 2**

PERSONAS Y FAMILIA

**PRIMERA PARTE: PERSONAS.**

INTRODUCCION:

**Todo derecho, entendido como derecho subjetivo o facultad, supone necesariamente un titular,** utilizándose para designar a éste, entre otras, las expresiones, sujeto de derecho o persona. Por ello para el derecho moderno, y en cierto sentido también para el derecho romano, ser persona o sujeto de derecho equivale a tener capacidad jurídica de goce. Dando una primera explicación sobre este concepto, diremos que la capacidad de goce consiste en la aptitud legal para ser titular de derechos o sujeto pasivo de obligaciones. Así entonces para el derecho, el ente que tiene esta aptitud jurídica para ser titular de derechos se denomina persona (o sujeto de derecho, en terminología moderna).

Por otro lado, existe también el concepto de **capacidad de ejercicio,** esto es la **aptitud legal para poder ejercer por si mismo los derechos de los cuales se es titular, sin el ministerio o autorización de otro. Todo sujeto de derecho (persona) tiene capacidad de goce, pero no necesariamente capacidad de ejercicio. Por ejemplo, un niño recién nacido es persona, pues tiene capacidad de goce, ya que es y puede ser titular de un conjunto de derechos, pero no puede ejercer por sí mismo esos derecho de los que es titular, sino que los debe ejercer a su nombre su representante legal, que normalmente son los padres. **

Por último, **hay que destacar que para la doctrina jurídica actual los conceptos de sujeto de derecho, persona y ente con capacidad de goce son sinónimos. Pero en el derecho romano una afirmación como ésta si bien en términos generales es sostenible, requiere de varias matizaciones y explicaciones previas para ser exacta. **

**ORIGEN, SENTIDO Y CONCEPTO DE PERSONA: **

ORIGEN: Al respecto se nos señala que la palabra persona etimológicamente, viene de la denominación que se daba a la máscara de la cual se servían en escena los actores para hacer más vibrante y sonora su voz, de allí que se la empleara para designar el papel que un individuo podía representar en la sociedad (per-sonare: sonar fuerte, resonar). Algunos juristas (Paulo) utilizan el término caput (cabeza), en el sentido genérico de hombre o individuo humano.

**SENTIDO: los romanos no desarrollaron una teoría de la personalidad,** lo cual permite explicar, entre otras cosas, que **para ellos la palabra persona no tenía un significado técnico preciso. **

**En efecto, por una parte podía ser empleada de acuerdo con el significado que corrientemente se le atribuye, esto es, ser humano**.

**Para los efectos de este curso, vamos a utilizar la expresión persona como sinónima de sujeto de derecho, pero teniendo presente que en el derecho romano ni todos los hombres son personas, pues existe la esclavitud** (Los esclavos son considerados cosas, esto es, son objetos de derecho. Los Derechos de la Antigüedad no reconocen personalidad jurídica al ser humano en cuanto tal), **ni todas las personas son individuos de la especie humana, puesto que al lado de las personas físicas existen las personas jurídicas.**

Por otra parte, el derecho romano clásico, para los efectos de la personalidad y de la correspondiente capacidad se toma en cuenta la ciudadanía del sujeto y su situación o status de familia.

**En el derecho actual no se presenta el mismo panorama dado que no existen esclavos, y a todos los individuos de la especie humana, por el solo hecho de ser tales, se les reconoce la condición de personas y por tanto la de sujetos de derechos o dicho de otra forma de entes con capacidad de goce. **

**PRECISIONES EN TORNO AL CONCEPTO DE SUJETO DE DERECHO O DE PERSONA EN SENTIDO JURIDICO:**

**CONCEPTO: Persona es todo ente que conforme al ordenamiento jurídico se encuentra dotado de capacidad de goce, esto es, tiene aptitud para ser titular de derechos y obligaciones. **

**PRECISIONES: **

**La dogmática moderna designa con la expresión "capacidad de goce" la idoneidad para ser titular de derechos y obligaciones; con el término "persona" se alude a quien tiene esa capacidad, que corresponde a las personas físicas y es atribuida también por el derecho a entes abstractos denominados "personas jurídicas", pero en Roma, tratándose, por ejemplo de las llamadas personas naturales o físicas, el orden jurídico establece además otras condiciones para el reconocimiento de la capacidad de derecho privado.**

En este sentido, los esclavos, sin perjuicio de ser seres humanos no tienen capacidad de goce, no son sujetos de derechos, son objeto de derechos.

Por su parte, en el antiguo derecho, tampoco tienen capacidad de goce los extranjeros, salvo concesiones especiales, sin perjuicio de que su condición es distinta a la de los esclavos por cuanto tienen reconocida una suerte de subjetividad jurídica por derecho de gentes; ya en la época clásica se supera esta distinción en gran medida por virtud del derecho honorario. Asimismo, las personas sometidas a la potestad de un pater familias tienen limitada su capacidad de goce en el ámbito patrimonial y del derecho de familia, pero por regla general no en otros campos.

Por su parte, **en lo referente a las personas jurídicas**, en esta ocasión sólo diremos que en el derecho romano también se habría reconocido la calidad de personas a entes distintos del ser humano, a entidades que no fueron agrupadas bajo una denominación que las comprendiera a todas y sobre las que tampoco elaboraron un concepto. Se trata de las que hoy en día llamadas **personas jurídicas**, a las que nos referiremos posteriormente.

De este modo, para abordar el estudio de las personas las dividiremos en **personas naturales (o físicas)** y **personas jurídicas.**

**I.- LAS PERSONAS FISICAS O NATURALES:**

**COMIENZO DE LA EXISTENCIA JURIDICA DE LAS PERSONAS NATURALES:**

**REQUISITOS:** La existencia de la persona natural comienza con el nacimiento. A su vez, para considerar nacido a un hombre deben cumplirse los denominados** requisitos de existencia o requisitos físicos.** Sin perjuicio de lo anterior, debemos destacar que el derecho romano además exigía la concurrencia de ciertos **requisitos civiles o jurídicos,** que se refieren a los status libertad, ciudadanía y familia.

**REQUISITOS FISICOS PARA LA EXISTENCIA JURIDICA DE LA PERSONA: **

**1\. HABER NACIDO.**

**2\. HABER NACIDO VIVO**

**3\. TENER FORMA HUMANA.**

**1.- HABER NACIDO:** en este caso lo que se exige es que el nuevo ser se encuentre separado totalmente de su madre. No se toma en cuenta si el nacimiento fue natural, inducido o artificial. Este requisito en concreto no es más que exigir que la criatura tenga independencia de la madre.

Algunos sostienen que para cumplir con él es necesario el corte del cordón umbilical, lo que no es aceptado por la mayor parte de la doctrina. Ulpiano nos dice que el hijo, antes del parto, es una porción de la mujer o de sus vísceras, vale decir, forma parte del cuerpo materno (mulieburus portio).

**2.- HABER NACIDO VIVO (VITALIDAD)**: **Para los proculeyanos era necesaria la concurrencia de evidencias vitales tales como el llanto o el gemido. En cambio, para los sabinianos bastaba con que la criatura hubiera respirado o bien bastaba con acreditar cualquier signo vital, ya sea la respiración o el movimiento. **Justiniano optó por la tesis sabiniana. El determinar si la criatura nació viva o no, tiene importancia para efectos sucesorios. La prueba de que la criatura nació viva incumbe al que trata de fundar sobre ella derechos. Paulo nos señala que los que nacen muertos no se consideran nacidos ni procreados, pues nunca pudieron llamarse hijos.

Cabe destacar, que nuestro Código Civil exige que la criatura sobreviva a la separación un momento siquiera.

**La tesis de la viabilidad**.-Algunos autores mencionan como requisito el que la criatura sea capaz de seguir vivindiendo después de la separación, con ello quiere decirse que es viable. Pero esta es una opinión minoritaria, la mayoría adhiere a la tesis de la vitalidad.

**3.- QUE EL PRODUCTO DE LA CONCEPCION TENGA FORMA HUMANA: **Los monstruos, prodigios o portentos no eran considerados personas. El nacimiento de un monstruo, aunque nazca vivo, no tiene los efectos jurídicos de un nacimiento humano. Al respecto no hay unidad de criterio. Así, para Paulo, lo principal del cuerpo era la cabeza y era allí donde debía presentarse la monstruosidad.

**Registro de Nacimientos:** En los tiempos de Augusto se crea un registro público de nacimientos, inicialmente obligatorio para los hijos legítimos, pero, en los tiempos de Marco Aurelio se extiende también a los ilegítimos.

**SITUACION JURIDICA DEL QUE ESTA POR NACER**

**Aunque el nacimiento determina el momento en que una persona comienza su existencia legal, **ello no implica que no se considere la situación de la criatura que se encuentra dentro del vientre de una mujer (nasciturus-no nacido). En efecto, **el concebido mientras esté dentro del vientre materno es protegido tanto en su integridad física como en relación con los derechos que le corresponderían en el evento de nacer. **

Por decirlo de una forma, por lo menos en el ámbito patrimonial **el nasciturus tiene ciertos derechos eventuales **que se le reservan y tutelan.

**Principales derechos del que está por nacer:**

**1.- Puede ser instituido heredero o legatario, permaneciendo los derechos en suspenso hasta el nacimiento.**

**2.- Puede designársele un curador de sus derechos eventuales**. Antes del nacimiento, la administración de los derechos deferidos al que está por nacer se confía a un curator ventris.

**3.- Está prohibido y sancionado el aborto. **

**4.- No se puede aplicar la pena de muerte a la mujer embarazada ni someterla a tormento. **

**5.- No puede ser enterrada la mujer embarazada sin antes extraerle el hijo. **

**PRESUNCION DE LA EPOCA DE LA CONCEPCION**:

En relación a la posibilidad de encontrarnos ante un nasciturus (la criatura que está por nacer), habría que destacar que de acuerdo con Hipócrates, la gestación dura no menos de seis meses completos, y según una disposición de la ley de las XII Tablas, no más de 10 meses completos. Por este motivo, a partir desde el día del nacimiento se puede determinar **la época** dentro **de** la cual se pudo producir la **concepción,** formulándose al respecto **una presunción de derecho. Conforme a ella, de la época del nacimiento se colige la de la concepción, presumiéndose de derecho que la concepción ha precedido al nacimiento en no menos de 180 días cabales, y no más de 300, contados hacia atrás, desde la medianoche en que principie el día del nacimiento.**

Respecto de esta p**resunción **habría que destacar que es **de derecho, vale decir, no admite prueba en contrario, que lo que presume es la época de la concepción.** Tiene importancia para determinar si una criatura pudo tener por padre a un determinado sujeto o bien si es su padre legítimo, lo cual es relevante para distintos efectos, entre otros, para determinar si está o no sometido a su patria potestad y si tiene o no derechos en su sucesión.

**EXTINCION o fin de la existencia de la persona fisica: **

Jurídicamente la personalidad, esto es, la calidad de sujeto de derecho, puede, en Roma, extinguirse por dos vías: **por muerte natural y por caída en esclavitud (capitis deminutio máxima). **A esta última nos referiremos más adelante, por ahora sólo diremos que consiste en la pérdida del status de libertad.

**La muerte natural:**

Muerto un individuo éste deja de ser persona.

**El concepto jurídico de muerte natural o física corresponde al médico-biológico, que identifica el momento de la muerte con el cese definitivo de las funciones vitales. **

**Prueba de la muerte: **se aplica el principio general de que la prueba incumbe a quien de ella funda sus derechos, vale decir, la muerte de una persona interesa acreditarla a quien pretenda ser titular de cualquier derecho cuya adquisición haya derivado de dicho acontecimiento.

**Registro de defunciones:** No existe evidencia que los romanos hayan tenido la obligación de realizar declaraciones de muerte en actas oficiales.

**Distinción entre muerte real y presunta:**

Hasta ahora nos hemos referido a la llamada muerte real, esto es, a aquélla muerte natural que efectivamente consta. Pero además hoy en día se acepta la existencia de la llamada **muerte presunta**, que consiste en la declaración judicial de que una persona presuntamente ha muerto, pero cuya muerte física no se ha acreditado, invocándose principalmente el hecho de que ha estado largamente ausente y que no se ha tenido noticias de ella, ignorándose si vive o no.

En los textos jurídicos romanos no existen mayores disposiciones relativas a presunciones de muerte en caso de ausencia prolongada, por lo cual se entiende que no habrían conocido esta institución. Aunque para algunos sí, pero en forma limitada y en una etapa tardía del derecho romano y principalmente por la influencia del cristianismo, para el caso de aquel desaparecido que, ignorándose si vivía o no, tuviere más de setenta años a la fecha de las últimas noticias y siempre que hubiesen transcurridos cinco contados desde la fecha de esas últimas noticias.

**LOS COMURIENTES**:

Existen reglas para el caso de muertes simultáneas, esto es, **cuando varios individuos mueren en el mismo suceso (incendio, naufragio, combate, etc.), sin que sea posible determinar si alguno de ellos ha sobrevivido a otro u otros, aunque sea durante breve tiempo. Tal supervivencia puede tener consecuencias en orden a los derechos de sucesión.**

En efecto, **en una primera época se estableció que no había transmisión de derechos entre los que morían a un mismo tiempo. Posteriormente se habría establecido que en caso de muerte simultánea de padres e hijos debía presumirse que los hijos púberes murieron después que los padres y los hijos impúberes antes, pero, si el padre era liberto, se presumía siempre que el hijo había premuerto al padre, de forma que quien sucedía era el patrono.**

**REQUISITOS CIVILES DE LA EXISTENCIA JURIDICA O DE LA PERSONALIDAD: **

**En el derecho romano para que un individuo de la especie humana fuese considerado con plena capacidad jurídica, no bastaba con que reuniera los requisitos físicos antes señalados, además se exigían otra clase de requisitos, a los que llamaremos requisitos "Civiles"**. Estos eran necesarios para tener capacidad de goce (para tenerla debía cumplir con el status de libertad, es decir ser libre) o para no tener limitada esta capacidad. Poseían plena capacidad de goce, es decir no limitada, aquellos individuos que siendo libres cumplían además con los status de ciudadanía (lo que significa que se es ciudadano romano) y de familia (es decir, que se es sui juris).

En este contexto se entiende por **status a la situación o posición jurídica que un individuo ocupa en la sociedad romana.**

Los status a que estamos haciendo referencia eran los tres siguientes: **status libertatis, status civitatis y status familiae.**

**Según status libertatis, o estado de libertad, los hombres se dividen en libres y esclavos y dentro de los primeros es posible distinguir entre ingenuos y libertos. Por su parte el status civitatis distingue entre ciudadanos y no ciudadanos. Finalmente el status familiae distingue entre sui iuris y alieni iuris.**

De lo anterior resulta que a la pregunta sobre cuáles sean los derechos que en Roma competen a cada individuo, la respuesta es que deben considerarse los tres aludidos status. Cabe destacar que los dos primeros son presupuestos de plena capacidad en el derecho público y, el tercero sólo tiene importancia en el derecho privado.

**A) STATUS LIBERTATIS: **

La máxima división de los hombres en el derecho romano es aquélla que establece que los hombres son **libres** o son** esclavos** y a su vez, **los libres** son **ingenuos** o son **libertos. (Gayo, Instituciones)**

**LOS ESCLAVOS (SERVI):**

La **esclavitud** (servitus) es una **institución por la cual se despoja a un ser humano de toda personalidad, siendo asimilado a una cosa,** de tal forma que en Roma, los esclavos eran un objeto de derecho, una cosa, específicamente una cosa mancipi (res mancipi). En suma, los esclavos no eran considerados jurídicamente personas (sujetos de derecho) sino cosas.

En el mundo antiguo la esclavitud era considerada por la mayoría una institución necesaria para la organización de cualquier comunidad política, que se fundamenta en la desigualdad entre los hombres. Había no obstante quienes opinaban en sentido contrario. Esta última opinión, minoritaria entonces, es la que afortunadamente se ha impuesto con el devenir del tiempo.

**CONDICION SOCIAL Y SITUACION JURIDICA DEL ESCLAVO:**

**CONDICION SOCIAL:**

La esclavitud es una institución que ocupa un lugar importante en la historia política, económica y social de Roma, muy especialmente por su gran expansión territorial, producto de las guerras de conquista. Estas significaban la captura de un gran número de esclavos, los que se utilizan para la explotación de los nuevos territorios y el tráfico mercantil. En todo caso, la condición social de los esclavos experimentó cambios a través de los tiempos.

**SITUACION JURIDICA: **

**Un esclavo reúne la doble condición de ser humano y de cosa. Si bien el esclavo jurídicamente es una cosa (res mancipi), no es menos cierto que es un ser humano, al cual el derecho ha despojado de capacidad jurídica conservando sólo su personalidad natural que de hecho le permite comportarse en la vida como los hombres libres, disponiendo de una capacidad de hecho pero en caso alguno de capacidad de obrar. **Los romanos no pudieron prescindir de la condición humana de ellos y así:

**a) en el ámbito religioso** podían desempeñar distintas actividades. (Participaban del culto familiar y público, siendo admitidos a ciertas fiestas como los _Saturnalia_ y _Compitalia_), sin perjuicio de que además se reconocen sus dioses. Su _iuramentum_ y _votum_ eran válidos; sus sepulturas entraban en la categoría de _res religiosa_, en cuanto sus dioses de ultratumba eran respetados;

**b) en el ámbito patrimonial **si bien no podía realizar actos jurídicos podía actuar por su amo o dominus en aquellos actos cuyo objeto era hacerle adquirir bienes (todo lo que adquiere el esclavo lo adquiere para su dueño) o convertirlo en acreedor, pero no en aquellos que significaran hacerle perder bienes o endeudarse, pero esto último cambió cuando el pretor permitió a los terceros que habían contratado con el esclavo obrar contra el amo cuando éste había autorizado al esclavo a contratar. De este modo los esclavos eran verdaderos instrumentos de utilidad del amo, quien los podía emplear en sus actividades de comercio y negocios en general, no siendo, a este respecto, su condición muy distinta a la de los alieni iuris.

En este mismo ámbito podía tener un peculio, esto es, una cierta cantidad de bienes que le entregaba su amo para que los trabajara y administrara, pero no era dueño de este peculio pudiendo el amo en cualquier momento pedirle se lo restituyera, al esclavo sólo correspondía la administración, de tal forma que con las ganancias obtenidas podía llegar a comprar su libertad.

**c) Penalmente** es responsable, o imputable como se dice ahora, por lo cual en caso de cometer un delito puede ser condenado y normalmente la pena era dejada a la discrecionalidad del juez y su rigor era mayor que respecto de los hombres libres. (Ej: cuando un esclavo daba muerte a un amo, no sólo podía ser condenado a muerte aquel que lo mató sino además aquellos que no lo defendieron (senado consulto Silaniano 10 d.C). En cuanto a las consecuencias patrimoniales del delito estas recaen directamente sobre el dueño que está obligado a reparar el daño o bien liberarse de responsabilidad entregando al esclavo (abandono noxal).

**d) En el ámbito familiar,** no puede contraer justa nuptia, pero si puede unirse en contubernio, con el consentimiento de su amo; además, se reconoció la existencia de un parentesco de sangre entre esclavos (cognatio servilis) que servía de base a un impedimento a la unión entre ciertos esclavos y esclavas ligados por él.

**e) En el ámbito judicial,** no podía obrar ni para sí ni para ninguno otro, debía necesariamente ser representado por un adsertor libertatis, vale decir, carecen de toda capacidad procesal, por lo cual no pueden intervenir en juicio como demandantes o como demandados, por sí o por otro, sin perjuicio de que excepcionalmente se aceptó su intervención en ciertos procesos.

**CAUSALES DE CAÍDA EN ESCLAVITUD:**

Para su estudio las causales pueden ser clasificadas ** "en razón del nacimiento"** y en causales** "posteriores al nacimiento"** las que a su vez, se dividen en causales de **Ius Gentium **y causales del **Ius Civile.**

De lo anterior, resulta que los esclavos, o nacían ya esclavos o caían en esclavitud después de nacer libres, lo que para algunos se traduce en decir que los esclavos "nacen o se hacen"

**1.- ESCLAVITUD EN RAZON DEL NACIMIENTO:**

Por nacimiento, eran esclavos **los hijos cuya madre fuese esclava en el momento del parto, sin atender a que el padre sea o no un hombre libre. En este sentido se dice que la esclavitud se comunica a la descendencia pero sólo por vía materna. **Al no poder contraer matrimonio una esclava, resulta claro que sólo la condición de la madre se tiene en cuenta en este caso, y se transmite al hijo. **El padre, cualquiera que sea, es siempre legalmente desconocido.** De ello resulta que en una primera época **nace esclavo el hijo de mujer esclava al momento del parto, sin perjuicio de que según Gayo el hijo concebido dentro de legítimo matrimonio siempre fue considerado libre, no obstante ser su madre esclava al momento de nacer. En todo caso, ** desde el siglo II, por la vía del** principio del "favor libertatis" **se admitió que, ** bastaba que la mujer hubiese sido libre, aunque fuera por un instante, durante el embarazo para que el hijo naciera libre. **

**2.- ESCLAVITUD POR CAUSALES POSTERIORES AL NACIMIENTO. Aqui se debe distinguir entre causales del Ius Gentium y causales del Ius Civile:**

**A. CAUSAL DEL IUS GENTIUM.- La única causal del ius Gentium de caída en esclavitud era la prisión o cautiverio de guerra. Pero se trataba de** **la prisión o cautiverio en una guerra de acuerdo a derecho **(iustum bellum), es decir una guerra formalmente declarada contra aquellos pueblos con los cuales Roma mantiene vínculos regulares, o una guerra sin declaración formal con aquellos pueblos desconocidos por Roma. Así, los prisioneros capturados en guerra civil o por piratas, bandoleros no se hacían esclavos.

Los enemigos prisioneros y las cosas tomadas al adversario formaban parte del botín de guerra. Eran vendidos en pública subasta tras la orden del comandante militar y asignados en propiedad a los compradores, entregándose la ganancia al erario.

Por tratarse de una causal del ius gentium, un ciudadano romano también podía ser capturado por el enemigo y quedar en condición de esclavo, lo cual era reconocido por el ius civile. Por este motivo perdía su calidad de sujeto de derecho y por tanto el disfrute de todo derecho. En este caso, estamos ante una capitis deminutio máxima, necesariamente ello conlleva una capitis diminutio media y mínima, institución a la cual nos referiremos luego.

Para paliar los efectos de esta "sanción" y para ayudar a sus ciudadanos, el Derecho Romano creó **dos medidas que favorecían al ciudadano romano caído en esclavitud por prisión de guerra: el ius postliminii y la fistio legis corneliae.**

**1) EL IUS POSTLIMINII:** En virtud del ius postliminii, el ciudadano romano prisionero de guerra que escapara de su cautiverio y transpusiera los límites del territorio romano, se entendía que no sólo recobraba su libertad, sino también su ingenuidad, esto es, se le reintegraba a la situación jurídica que gozaba antes de caer prisionero.** Vale decir, se hacían desaparecer retroactivamente los efectos que se le atribuían a la cautividad, recuperando su anterior condición jurídica, o lo que es lo mismo, su condición hombre libre y ciudadano romano, su status familiae, sus relaciones jurídicas y su patrimonio. **

**Este efecto no produce consecuencias respecto a los hechos,** así por ejemplo no restablece su matrimonio que se había disuelto por el hecho de caer en cautividad, ni le permite recuperar la posesión de los bienes que anteriormente poseía. Sobre el particular cabe tener presente que en Roma tanto el matrimonio como la posesión eran consideradas situaciones de hecho, no de derecho.

Por consiguiente, pueden resumirse de la siguiente forma los efectos del ius postliminni:

**a) Efectos hacia el futuro:** **producía el efecto de dar fin a la esclavitud. **

**b) Efectos hacia el pasado:** **opera retroactivamente**, y **era como si el cautivo que regresaba nunca hubiera sido esclavo, pero este efecto dice sólo relación con derechos y no así con las situaciones de hecho. **

Cabe destacar que este beneficio favorece también al cautivo que ha sido rescatado por alguien mediante pago de dinero, pero el que pagó el rescate tiene un derecho de retención de su persona hasta que le sea reintegrada la suma gastada

**2) LA FICTIO LEGIS CORNELIAE**: (Lucio Cornelio Sila, año 81 a.C.) la lex corneliae, estableció la ficción de que el ciudadano romano que moría en cautividad se consideraba muerto en el momento inmediatamente anterior de caer prisionero. Se entendía por tanto que moría en condición de ciudadano romano y hombre libre. En consecuencia respecto a los derechos sucesorios se producían los efectos propios que se daban a la muerte de un ciudadano. De esta forma, si el cautivo en guerra moría en esclavitud se mandaba que se fingiera (_fictio ex lege Cornelia_) que había muerto un instante antes de perder su libertad, para de este modo dar valor a su testamento otorgado como ciudadano libre.

**B.- CAUSALES DEL IUS CIVILE DE CAÍDA EN ESCLAVITUD:** Estas causales **variaron con el transcurso del tiempo, no siendo exactamente las mismas las de la época antigua, las del derecho clásico o post clásico.**

**I) DERECHO ANTIGUO:**

**1.- La venta trans Tiberim** de una persona por parte de otra que legalmente pueda hacerlo (ej: los hijos de familia por sus padres; deudores insolventes por su acreedor, los ladrones, los desertores, etc).

Es de la época antigua del Derecho Romano. Cabe señalar que en la Roma primitiva el Estado Romano se reducía a la ciudad de Roma. Uno de los límites de ésta y por tanto del Estado Romano era el río Tiber. Por otra parte, en Roma existía el principio de que ningún ciudadano romano podía ser hecho esclavo dentro de territorio romano, de allí que cuando se quería hacer esclavo a un ciudadano, por ejemplo, por alguna infracción grave al derecho, se lo hacía caer en tal situación fuera del territorio del Estado, o sea, trans Tiberin.

**2.- El soldado desertor** (infrequens o indelectus),** esto es, aquel que se ha sustraído voluntariamente al reclutamiento militar)**, que los romanos señalaban como indigno de gozar de una libertad que no quería defender; en estos casos, se procedía a la venta trans Tiberim.

**3.- El ladrón encontrado en flagrante delito** (fur manifestus), el sorprendido in fraganti, pasaba a ser addictus al robado.

**II.) DERECHO CLASICO Y POSTCLASICO:**

**1- La condena a pena capital** (muerte, cadena perpetua, servir a las galeras), a las bestias, a trabajar en las minas o internación en una escuela de gladiadores; Tales eran los esclavos sin dueño, siervos de su pena (servi poenae), esto es, no tienen más dueño que su castigo. En general a los condenados a ciertas penas por delitos e infracciones graves. Constantino suprimió la condenación a las bestias y la referente a los gladiadores, y Justiniano, estableció que la condenación a las minas no conllevaría más la esclavitud.

**2.- El hombre libre que se hacía vender como esclavo por un cómplice para compartir el precio **con su vendedor y reclamar después su libertad. En este caso, el pretor no aceptaba la procedencia de la vindicatio in libertatem, vale decir, de un juicio de libertad.

**3.- Senado consulto claudiano (52 d.C)**: castigaba con esclavitud a la mujer libre, romana o latina, que, tuviese trato carnal con un esclavo, no obstante la prohibición, notificada tres veces, del dueño de éste. Justiniano la suprimió.

**4.- Abandono que el Estado romano** hacía a una civitas extranjera de los culpables de ofensas graves contra los representantes o embajadores de la misma.

**5.- La ingratitud del antiguo esclavo con su antiguo dueño que le había concedido la libertad.** Conocida como revocatio in servitutem

**III) SITUACION EN EL DERECHO JUSTINIANEO:** Conviene tener presente, que en el **Derecho Justinianeo,** las** únicas causales del Derecho Civil vigentes eran la del hombre libre que se hacia vender por un cómplice para repartirse el precio reclamando después su libertad, y la última, esto es, la ingratitud del antiguo esclavo o liberto**, quien, como veremos más adelante tenía una serie de deberes para con su antiguo dueño, encontrándose en una situación jurídica inferior a la del hombre libre que nunca había sido esclavo (ingenuo).

**TÉRMINO O FIN DE LA ESCLAVITUD.-**

Había dos formas fundamentales por las cuales la esclavitud concluía en vida del esclavo, esto es, **por disposición de la ley **(entendida ésta en un sentido amplio)** o por un acto voluntario del dueño** (**manumisión**, manumissio), sin perjuicio de que la causa más importante era la manumisión. En ambos casos, el esclavo se denomina liberto y el ex amo, en caso de manumisión, se denomina patrono.

**ADQUISICIÓN O CONCESIÓN DE LA LIBERTAD POR LEY:**

Son muchos los casos en que la ley disponía la libertad de los esclavos y así es difícil mencionar todas las leyes mediante las cuales se les otorgó libertad. No obstante esto, podemos señalar que existieron algunas de carácter general que concedieron en determinadas situaciones libertad a los esclavos, entre las cuales podemos señalar** (no es necesario recordar todas):**

a) Una lex cuya fecha se ignora habría concedido la libertad jurídica a aquellos que siendo jurídicamente esclavos habían, de buena fe, vivido de hecho 20 años o más como hombres libres. En este sentido, Max Kaser nos dice que una usucapión o prescripción adquisitiva de la libertad (longi temporis praescriptio) es reconocida en la época clásica tardía, en tiempos de Diocleciano.

b) Un senado consulto del año 10 d.C. estableció que el pretor debía dar la libertad al esclavo que denunciaba una conspiración de homicidio en contra de su amo o que reveló el nombre de su asesino.

c) Una constitución imperial de los tiempos de Claudio, concedía la libertad al esclavo que era abandonado por su dueño por viejo o por enfermo. En este caso su condición nueva era la de latino juniano.

d) Una serie de senado consultos tenía por finalidad conseguir la libertad de esclavos cuya manumisión fue encargada por fideicomiso, cuando el fiduciario no puede o aparenta no poder cumplir el encargo, estableciéndose que frente a casos como el expuesto, el magistrado podía declarar la libertad del esclavo, quedando el fiduciario como patrono. En este mismo sentido, una constitución de los tiempos de Marco Aurelio ordenó considerar como libre al esclavo que fue vendido o enajenado fiduciariamente con cláusula de ser manumitido dentro de cierto tiempo cuando el comprador o el fiduciario dejan incumplida la cláusula.

e) Aquellas leyes que concedían la libertad a los esclavos que habían prestado servicios destacados al estado romano, como por ejemplos servicios en la guerra.

f) Una constitución imperial de los tiempos de Vespasiano confiere la libertad a la esclava que una vez vendida con cláusula de no ser prostituida era destinada precisamente a aquello.

g) En los tiempos de Constantino se establece que debe ser declarado libre el esclavo no judío que es comprado por un judío y que es circuncidado. En este sentido, Justiniano confiere la libertad a los esclavos que se hacen siervos de un no cristiano, a la esclava concubina que permaneció fiel a su amo hasta la muerte, con sus hijos incluidos, si el amo no dispuso de todos por testamento.

**TÉRMINO DE LA ESCLAVITUD POR MANUMISION:**

**Manumissio viene de manumittere: dejar la mano, esto es, el poder (manus) sobre el esclavo (Manus: poder; mittere: enviar, abandonar).**

Podemos conceptualizar a la manumisión como un **acto jurídico mediante el cual el dueño confiere la libertad a su esclavo.** Es un acto jurídico unilateral, dado que consiste en una declaración de voluntad realizada por una parte o autor. Por regla general es voluntario, pero en algunos casos, como veremos, el pretor puede obligar a un amo a conceder la libertad.

**Es un acto propio del derecho civil, sin perjuicio de que existen unas formas de manumisión reconocidas por el derecho honorario. **

**Pueden clasificarse en** dos categorías: MANUMISIONES **SOLEMNES Y MANUMISIONES NO SOLEMNES,** las que se diferencian principalmente por sus efectos.

**LAS MANUMISIONES SOLEMNES ERAN LAS SIGUIENTES: la manumisión per censu, per vindicta, por testamento e in ecclesia (ante la Iglesia).**

Las tres primeras existieron desde tiempos remotos, en cambio la última aparece en la época post clásica. Cabe destacar, que la manumisión por censo, desaparece cuando deja de aplicarse éste (año 74 d.C.)

**1.- MANUMISION PER CENSU:** Consistía **en inscribir en el censo al esclavo como ciudadano romano**.

Al caer en desuso el censo (a fines de la República), dejó de ocuparse esta forma de manumisión. El censo se practicaba cada cinco años y en el se anotaba a los ciudadanos romanos y sus bienes.

**2.- MANUMISION POR VINDICTA**: Es quizás la primera y consistía en un **juicio ficticio de libertad;** en que una tercera persona (**adsertor libertatis**), previo acuerdo con el amo, concurría ante la autoridad judicial (pretor, cónsul, gobernador), reclamaba la libertad del esclavo a su dueño, y ante el magistrado tocaba al esclavo con una varilla llamada vindicta **(vindicta: representaba la lanza, la cual figuraba en todas las disputas relativas al dominio, del cual era símbolo)** y decía que el esclavo era libre según el derecho de los quirites. El amo se allanaba a la demanda, por lo cual el esclavo quedaba libre. (vindicatio in libertatem).

En la época clásica esta forma se simplifica, bastando la comparecencia del amo y del esclavo ante el magistrado y una declaración informal del primero en el sentido de querer dar la libertad a su siervo.

**3.- MANUMISION POR TESTAMENTO:** El **dueño en su testamento otorgaba la libertad al esclavo. Este modo de manumitir podía revestir de dos formas: directa e indirecta o fideicomisaria. **

**a) Manumisión testamentaria directa:** El **testador en una cláusula de su testamento otorga la libertad al esclavo, él que queda libre al morir el testador.**

**b) Manumisión testamentaria indirecta o fideicomisaria:** **El testador encarga a un tercero para que después de su muerte libere al esclavo **(fideicomissum: encomienda de lealtad), vale decir,** el esclavo** no queda libre por la sola muerte del testador, sino que** quedará libre cuando el tercero encargado lo libere**. Para ello éste debía efectuar un acto jurídico especial que efectivamente libere al esclavo. Normalmente lo hacia per vindicta.

Si ese tercero no cumplía con el encargo, se admitía la intervención de un magistrado para constreñirlo a cumplir la voluntad del testador.

Finalmente, para que tanto una como otra forma de manumisión testamentaria tenga efecto, se entiende que es necesario que el esclavo pertenezca al manumitente tanto al tiempo de otorgar el testamento como al morir.

**4.- MANUMISION IN ECLESSIA O SOLEMNE TARDIA **(manumissio in sacrosanctis eclesiis):Fue introducida por Constantino pero se consolidó con Justiniano en el siglo VI d.C. Consiste en una declaración del dueño ante la autoridad eclesiástica o ante los fieles reunidos en la iglesia, en orden a liberar a un determinado esclavo.

**MANUMISIONES NO SOLEMNES O MENOS SOLEMNES O TAMBIEN LLAMADAS FORMAS PRIVADAS DE MANUMISION. Estas eran la manumisión inter amicos, la manumisión per mensam y la manumisión per epistolam.**

Aparte de las formas rituales solemnes, podía suceder que el dominus decidiera otorgar la libertad a su esclavo de un modo informal. Eran las manumisiones per mensam, inter amicos y per epistolam. Así, mediante una simple declaración en presencia de amigos** (inter amicos)** o invitándolo a compartir la mesa** (per mensam), **o haciéndoselo saber por una carta** (per epistolam). **

**RESTRICCIONES O LIMITACIONES LEGALES A LA LIBERTAD DE MANUMITIR.**

Estas restricciones fueron introducidas a comienzos del imperio, pues, en concepto de algunos y en especial del emperador Augusto, se estaba manumitiendo a una cantidad importante de esclavos, principalmente por vanidad y ostentación de los manumitentes, que liberaban normalmente a los elementos menos estimables que poseían (se dice que una de las razones para liberar esclavos, fuera de ser en muchos casos una falsa ostentación de generosidad, era contar con su compañía en el acto de las exequias), lo que provocaba el surgimiento de grupos sociales marginales que alteraban el orden y tranquilidad de la sociedad marginales romana, de allí que para restringirlas se dictaron dos leyes: **la ley fufia caninia (año 2 d.C) y la ley aelia sentia** **(año 4 d.C)**

Mediante la primera (**Fufia Caninia**) se **restringía la libertad de manumitir por testamento, estableciéndose que el dueño de esclavos no podía manumitir por testamento más alla de un determinado porcentaje de los esclavos que tuviere y en ningún caso podía manumitir más de 100 esclavos.**

Por su parte, la ley **Aelia Sentia** introdujo **restricciones a la libertad de manumitir por acto entre vivos.** De acuerdo con esta ley para poder manumitir por acto entre vivos debían concurrir los siguientes **presupuestos.**

**1.- **El **dueño **de esclavos para poder manumitir debía tener **más de 20 años. **Este requisito que **se podía obviar si existía una justa causa y lo autorizaba un consejo especial **(consilium).

**2.- **El **esclavo manumitido debía tener más de 30 años, con la misma excepción** antes señalada.

Cabe destacar, que** no es claro cuales eran los efectos que se producían en caso de transgresión de la ley, pero aparentemente en caso de ser menor de 20 años el amo, la sanción era la nulidad y en el evento de ser el esclavo menor de 30 años, éste no adquiría la ciudadanía romana y quedaba como latino** (latinus aelianus)

**Además, esta ley declaraba nula la manumisión hecha en fraude de los acreedores**, vale decir, aquella que hiciera insolvente al dueño o que aumentara su insolvencia.

**Por otra parte, esta ley establecía que los esclavos manumitidos que hubieren cometido delitos graves durante el tiempo de su esclavitud eran declarados dedicticios,** que eran en principio los enemigos de Roma, dejándolos en una situación jurídica y social muy mala pues no tenían la ciudadanía de ningún país, por lo cual no podían utilizar ningún derecho para celebrar negocios o actos jurídicos. Carecían de todos los derechos, tanto en el ámbito del derecho público como en el ámbito del derecho privado que normalmente otorga una ciudadanía. Además, los dedicticios no podían acercarse a una distancia inferior a las 100 millas de la ciudad de Roma.

Justiniano derogó la ley Fufia Caninia y mantuvo la ley Aelia Sentia en lo referente a la edad del amo y la prohibición de manumitir en fraude de los acreedores.

**EFECTO DE LAS MANUMISIONES**

El efecto más importante es el de otorgar la libertad al esclavo manumitido, pero para estudiar específicamente las consecuencias de las manumisiones debemos distinguir entre solemnes y no solemnes.

**EFECTO DE LAS MANUMISIONES SOLEMNES:**

Los esclavos manumitidos en forma solemne además de adquirir la libertad de pleno derecho, adquirían** la ciudadanía romana, pero no por ello su situación era igual a la de aquellos que siempre habían sido libres. **En efecto, **los hombres libres se clasificaban en ingenuos (esto es, los que siempre habían sido libres) y libertos, esto es, los que antes habían sido esclavos. El liberto se encontraba en una condición inferior a la del ingenuo. En todo caso, conviene destacar que el ciudadano romano que se hizo esclavo por prisión de guerra y que retornó a Roma, sigue siendo ingenuo en virtud del postliminium, pues se considera como si nunca hubiese sido esclavo. En todos los demás casos, esto es, respecto de los manumitidos y de los liberados por disposición de la ley, el ex esclavo es liberto. Los hijos de libertos, en todo caso, son ingenuos. **

Así, **el liberto **manumitido en forma solemne dentro del ámbito del **Derecho Público** **tenía el ius sufragium, pero el ius honorum lo tenía muy limitado, **pudiendo sólo aspirar a **magistraturas inferiores.** No podía ser pretor ni cónsul y tampoco podía tener acceso al Senado.

En el ámbito del **Derecho Privado**, si bien **gozaba de derechos, tenía restringido el ius connubii, por cuanto no puede contraer iustas nuptias con una ingenua, ni con una persona de rango senatorial**

Además, tenía que cumplir una serie de obligaciones para con su ex amo, llamado ahora patrono y que se conocían bajo el nombre de **Deberes de Patronato (IURA PATRONATUS), **a los cuales nos referiremos más adelante.

**EFECTOS DE LAS MANUMISIONES NO SOLEMNES:**

Las declaraciones no solemnes del dueño de liberar al esclavo **en principio jurídicamente no tenían efectos, el esclavo sólo adquiría una libertad de hecho, pero posteriormente el Pretor les concedió una protección al negar a los dueños la acción para reconducirlos a la esclavitud,** pero jurídicamente no eran hombres libres y no podía reconocérseles un status civitatis, **de esta forma los manumitidos por forma no solemne, en un primer momento:**

**a.- No adquirían la libertad de derecho sino que sólo una libertad de hecho. **

**b.- No se hacían ciudadanos romanos.**

Cabe destacar que **para mejorar su situación se estableció que podían llegar a adquirir la libertad jurídica o de derecho si vivían a lo menos 20 años como hombres libres, pero debían solicitarla judicialmente.**

**Esta situación **de incertidumbre en que se encontraban **dio lugar a muchos juicios de libertad, **esto es, juicios que tenían por objeto resolver las cuestiones que se planteaban al discutirse si un hombre era libre o esclavo.

La **LEY JUNIA NORBANA** de los tiempos del Emperador **Tiberio,** se dictó para regular la situación de los manumitidos en forma no solemne **concediéndoles la libertad jurídica o de derecho,** **pero en todo caso, no quedaron en una situación idéntica a los manumitidos por medios solemnes, si no que en una condición inferior pues no se les otorgó la ciudadanía romana.**

En efecto, lo que** se les otorgó fue la condición de latinos y específicamente se les llamó latinos junianos**, los que **no gozaban de derechos en el ámbito del Derecho Público. **

Por su parte en el ámbito del** Derecho Privado no existe unanimidad en orden a si gozaban del ius connubium (derecho a celebrar legítimo matrimonio romano). En cuanto, al ius commercium, gozan de él en una forma limitada pues sólo podían disponer de sus bienes por acto entre vivos, pero no por actos por causa de muerte, debido a que todos los bienes del latino juniano después de su muerte pasaban a su patrono. Es por ello que se dice que los latinos junianos vivían como hombres libres pero morían como esclavos. Además no podían recibir herencias testadas o intestadas. **

Hay que hacer presente que, los latinos junianos** podían eso sí llegar a adquirir la ciudadanía romana en ciertas circunstancias establecidas por la ley.**

**Cabe destacar también, que los mismos efectos que hemos señalado como propios de las manumisiones no solemnes se aplican tratándose de manumisiones solemnes efectuadas por quien no es propietario quiritario del esclavo, sino sólo propietario bonitario, y también a los manumitidos en infracción a la ley Aelia Sentia, en el evento de esclavos menores de treinta años.**

**DEBERES DE PATRONATO**

**Todos los libertos manumitidos en forma solemne tenían de por vida ciertos deberes, ciertas obligaciones para con su ex amo que luego de la manumisión pasaba a denominarse patrono**, vale decir, **la manumisión hace libre al esclavo pero no lo desvincula de toda relación jurídica (como liberto) con el amo que lo liberó, el que pasa a ser su patrono**.

**Se señala que el liberto tenía respecto de su ex amo un deber de reverencia **(**obsequium**) que se traducía en diversas obligaciones. Así, en el orden judicial no podía demandar a su patrono ni a sus hijos sin permiso del magistrado; no podía interponer en contra de estas misma personas ningún recurso procesal de carácter infamante o que presuponga el dolo o el fraude del demandado; y, si su ex amo era condenado a pagarle una cierta cantidad de dinero o bienes, debía limitarse el monto de ese pago a lo que el patrono pudiese solventar (beneficio de competencia).

**Por otra parte, el liberto estaba obligado a realizar una serie de prestaciones o servicios para su patrono** (**operae**), servicios de obras, como trabajar gratuitamente en la casa de su patrono en servicios domésticos, reparaciones, acompañarlo en viajes, administrar sus bienes, asumir la tutela de sus hijos, hacerle algunos regalos de costumbre como por su matrimonio o por el nacimiento de sus hijos.

**Además, el patrono puede pedir alimentos a su liberto, obligación que, en todo caso, es recíproca.**

**Finalmente, el patronato importaba una expectativa hereditaria por parte del patrono, respecto de los bienes del liberto que moría intestado sin descendencia legítima.**

Era costumbre que **el patrono le hiciera prometer estos servicios ya sea mediante stipulatio** (principal contrato verbis)** o **bien **mediante un contrato verbis especial para efectos, llamado ius iurandum liberti, disponiendo para hacer efectivas estas prestaciones de la actio operae o bien de un actio ex stipulatio. En todo caso, con la finalidad de evitar el abuso de los patronos, consistente en hacer jurar o prometer al liberto gravámenes excesivos, el pretor limitó estas prestaciones, estableciéndose que cualquier gravamen impuesto para cargar la libertad es repelido mediante exceptio que se concede al liberto.**

**Además, cuando el liberto moría, sin posteridad, sus bienes volvían a su antiguo dueño, vale decir, el patrono era sucesor intestado del liberto que murió sin herederos.**

Como ya lo vimos al estudiar las causales de caída en esclavitud del derecho civil, **el incumplimiento grave de las obligaciones del patronato podía hacerlo caer nuevamente en esclavitud (revocatio in servitutem).**

Por su parte el patrono tenía ciertos deberes, esto es socorro y ayuda, alimentación y protección, pero que por razones sociales ellos no podían ser exigidos con la misma fuerza que las obligaciones del liberto para con el patrono., sin perjuicio de que algunos autores señalan que en caso de incumplimiento grave podía cesar el derecho de patronato.

**Finalmente, es del caso destacar que las relaciones de patronato no se transmitían a la descendencia del liberto, pero sí a los herederos del patrono.**

**FORMAS EN QUE UN LIBERTO PUEDE LLEGAR A SER INGENUO:**

De manera excepcional existían dos formas mediante las cuales el liberto podía equipararse jurídicamente al ingenuo. Eran el **IUS AUREORUM ANULORUM Y LA NATALIUM RESTITUTIO.**

**a.- EL Ius AUREORUM ANULORUM, **o sea el derecho a usar el anillo de los caballeros. Al liberto que se le autorizada a usar este anillo, por ese solo hecho adquiría la ingenuidad sin efecto retroactivo.

**b.- LA NATALIUM RESTITUTIO,** es una constitución imperial, específicamente un rescripto imperial mediante el cual el emperador otorgaba a un liberto la calidad de ingenuo, concediéndole dicha calidad en forma retroactiva.

Cabe destacar, que** el jus aureorum anulorum** fue concedido por Justiniano a todos los libertos.

**LOS JUICIOS DE LIBERTAD O CAUSAS DE LIBERTAD, (CAUSA LIBERALIS)**

En los juicios de libertad ** se discutía sobre el verdadero status de libertad que le correspondía a un hombre,** los que eran conocidos por un Tribunal especial que actuaba como jurado. Los juicios de libertad eran de **dos clases: vindicatio in libértateme y vindicatio in servitutem. **

**a.- VINDICATIO IN LIBERTATEM: **en este caso,** aquel que se decía jurídicamente libre pero que de hecho estaba como esclavo, le solicitaba al Tribunal que reconociera su libertad jurídica y que ordenara que se le pusiera en libertad.**

Como el que deducía la vindicatio in libertatem estaba de hecho en condición de **esclavo, no podía actuar directamente ante el tribunal, sino que debía hacerlo por intermedio de un hombre libre denominado adsertor libertatis**, que lo representaba en el pleito.

El **peso de la prueba** recaía en quien intentara demostrar la situación contraria a la condición que de hecho tenía. O sea, que **el que vivía de hecho como esclavo y que alegaba ser jurídicamente libre, debía probar lo que alegaba. **

**b.- VINDICATIO IN SERVITUTEM:** Era otra especie o modalidad que revestían los juicios de libertad. En este caso** se alegaba que un hombre que de hecho vivía como libre, era jurídicamente esclavo. **

Lo normal era que la acción la interpusiera el dueño del esclavo, quien jurídicamente tenía la propiedad del mismo, para que el esclavo en los hechos volviera a estar bajo su dependencia.

En este supuesto el **peso de la prueba recaía, como ya se dijo, en quien reclamara una situación contraria a los hechos, por tanto recaía en el dueño que pretendía que el esclavo volviera a estar bajo su dependencia.**

B) STATUS CIVITATIS (ESTADO DE CIUDADANIA)

El hombre libre, para tener reconocida una determinada posición y cierta capacidad jurídica respecto del ordenamiento romano, debe ser miembro o de la comunidad política de Roma o de otra comunidad jurídicamente reconocida por Roma, **así, se distinguía entre ciudadanos romanos (cives (originariamente "quirites") y no ciudadanos (non cives), y a la vez los no ciudadanos se dividían en peregrinos, o extranjeros propiamente tales, y, por otra parte los latinos. **En este contexto y al igual que en los demás pueblos de la antigüedad, **el derecho romano en principio no tiene un carácter territorial, sino personal, esto es, se aplica sólo a los ciudadanos romanos ** y sólo a ellos corresponde la plenitud de los derechos tanto dentro del ámbito del Derecho Público como del Derecho Privado**, ** vale decir, el punto de partida de la consideración de este status es el principio de la personalidad del Derecho, que determina que, en principio, el Derecho romano se reserva para los ciudadanos de Roma. Por este motivo**, sólo el ciudadano romano goza de plenitud de derechos**.De ello se colige que **la capacidad jurídica plena estaba condicionada, entre otros factores, a que el individuo fuese ciudadano romano.** En la época monárquica, la ciudadanía es de fundamental importancia y continúa siéndolo para el derecho público en las épocas siguientes, sin perjuicio de la evolución experimentada respecto al derecho de cidadanía que cada vez se le fue otorgando a grupos más amplios, hasta concedérsela a todos los habitantes libres del Imperio el año 212 de nuestra era por una Constitución del Emperador Antonino Caracalla.

En este punto, pareciera interesante recordar que uno de los sentidos de la expresión ius civile era la de derecho privativo de los ciudadanos romanos (ius quiritarium), que se aplicaba a estos dondequiera que se encontrasen, lo que significaba que tenía carácter personal y no territorial, vale decir, los ciudadanos romanos vivían según su derecho nacional lo mismo si residían en Roma misma, que en los municipios itálicos o provinciales o esparcidos por las provincias.

Este principio de la personalidad del derecho dominó en toda la Antigüedad y en el comienzo de la Edad Media.

**De lo anterior se desprende que los no ciudadanos se encontraban en una situación de inferioridad, pero el ordenamiento jurídico romano estableció distintas atenuantes, partiendo de la base que se distinguen diversas categorías de extranjeros. **

En efecto**, durante la primera época de Roma la distinción entre ciudadanos y no ciudadanos revestía gran importancia** pues la ciudadanía estaba muy restringida**,** **pero posteriormente fue concediéndose con mayor facilidad puesto que las condiciones políticas y económicas exigieron la existencia de un mayor número de ciudadanos romanos,** **por lo cual muy pronto los romanos creyeron necesario otorgar derechos limitados bajo el ius civile a sus vecinos inmediatos, los latinos, y un status similar fue admitido más tarde para el creciente número de colonias que los romanos iban estableciendo a medida que su dominio se propagaba.**

**Este status intermedio entre la condición de ciudadano romano y el de peregrino, era la llamada latinidad,** a pesar de que para el final de la República hacía tiempo que había dejado de tener cualquier significación geográfica o étnica.

**En todo caso, la latinidad no era lo máximo a lo que un no romano podía aspirar. En efecto, a pesar de que las concesiones de ciudadanía eran escasas hasta los últimos años de la República, los romanos cedieron después. **

Así las cosas, **hacia el final de la República la ciudadanía se había extendido a toda Italia, y frecuentemente los emperadores hicieron concesiones, bien a comunidades enteras o a individuos particulares**. **Sin perjuicio de ello, el aumento del número de esclavos manumitidos determinaba otra fuente importante de nuevos ciudadanos** (Algunos autores nos dicen que ello se explica por cuanto las condiciones políticas y las necesidades económicas requerían que existiesen cada vez más ciudadanos romanos).

Finalmente, en el siglo III de nuestra era la distinción entre ciudadanos y no ciudadanos pierde prácticamente su importancia, pues el emperador Antonino Caracalla en una constitución (Constitución Antonina) del año 212 d. C. concede la ciudadanía romana a todos los habitantes libres del Imperio, aunque parece que se excluyó a los latinos junianos y a los dedictitios de esta concesión.

ADQUISICIÓN DE LA CIUDADANIA ROMANA: Se es ciudadano romano ya sea: por nacimiento o por un hecho posterior al nacimiento.

**1.- POR NACIMIENTO**: Aquí **se sigue el sistema del jus sanguinis, **no es el lugar del nacimiento (ius soli), sino la nacionalidad de los padres la que confería la ciudadanía romana, **pero en todo caso había que precisar, si existía o no iusta nupcia. **

**A) Si existía iusta nuptia, **eran civis, ciudadanos romanos, los hijos de padre ciudadano concebidos en justa nuptia o sea en legítimo matrimonio romano (se atiende al tiempo de la concepción).

**B) Los hijos concebidos fuera de justa nupcia seguían la condición jurídica de la madre, en principio al momento del parto (en estos casos, se considera la nacionalidad de la madre al tiempo del nacimiento del hijo y no de la concepción). **

**2.-POR HECHOS POSTERIORES AL NACIMIENTO: se podía llegar a ser ciudadano romano por manumisión solemne, por ley y por concesión de la autoridad pública. **

**a) Por manumisión solemne: Si bien adquirían la ciudadanía romana no gozaban de la plenitud de los derechos públicos y civiles**, **pues eran libertos**.

Con todo, conviene destacar que en caso de omisión de los requisitos establecidos por la ley Aelia Sentia, la condición del manumitido era la de latino. Las manumisiones no solemnes no concedían la ciudadanía romana, debiendo recordarse que primitivamente eran del todo ineficaces para dar la libertad jurídica, sólo más tarde quedan en la condición de latinos juniano.

**b) Por ley** (la expresión ley está utilizada en un sentido amplio): Los casos en que se otorgó son innumerables, pero hubo algunas leyes de carácter general que la otorgaron a ciertos conjuntos de personas, entre las que destacaremos:

b.1.- La que otorgó la ciudadanía romana **a todos los que se fueren a vivir a Roma.** (quedó sin efectos a fines de la República, por Lex Licinia Mucia).

b.2.- **A los que habían desempeñado ciertas magistraturas menores o formar parte de la curia en sus ciudades.**

b.3.- Aquellas que la otorgaron **a los que habían prestado servicios importantes para Roma. Así, por ejemplo se otorgó la ciudadanía romana a los manumitidos que se hicieron latinos, mayores o menores de 30 años, si militaron durante seis años en la guardia de Roma, rebajándose luego a tres años.**

**c) Por concesión de la autoridad pública: **En la República la autoridad facultada para hacerlo eran los comicios (mediante una lex pública o un plebiscito, la que podía facultar a un magistrado para conceder la ciudadanía directamente (lex data)) y en la época del Imperio, lo fue el emperador (mediante constitución imperial).

**Normalmente esta ciudadanía que se otorgaba por concesión de la autoridad, lo era en forma restringida en cuanto limitaba los derechos del ámbito público**, de allí, que se le denomine por algunos **"ciudadanía sine sufragii",** esto es, sin derecho a sufragio.

**CONSTITUCION DEL EMPERADOR ANTONINO CARACALLA**

**En el año 212 d.C., el emperador Antonino Magno (Caracalla), mediante una edicta, otorgó, con algunas excepciones (dedictitios y latinos junianos (no todos los autores están de acuerdo en cuanto a estos últimos)), la ciudadanía romana a todos los hombres libres del Imperio. **Esta Constitución habría puesto término a todas las diferencias existentes entre ciudadanos, latinos y peregrinos que habitaban dentro del Imperio, pues beneficio a todos los habitantes libres del Imperio, con la excepción, según muchos, de los dedicticios. Así, Arías Ramos nos señala que los manumitidos por un medio solemne, y en el Derecho bizantino, todos los manumitidos adquirían la ciudadanía romana, juntamente con la libertad.

Entre las razones para su dictación se menciona la de aumentar el rendimiento de los impuestos que afectaban sólo a los ciudadanos romanos: el vigésimo de las sucesiones y el del valor de los esclavos manumitidos (5%, que se aumentó a 10%), valer decir no se trata de una medida inspirada por la generosidad sino más bien el resultado de otro tipo de razones, aumentar la recaudación fiscal y, por otra parte, quizás pretendió unificar la administración de justicia en el imperio.

A raíz de lo anterior, las causales de adquisición de la ciudadanía perdieron importancia. Cabe destacar aún antes de esta constitución, ya se había concedido este beneficio, entre otros, a los habitantes de Italia y España. Esta actitud se entiende por una política de Estado que pretendía asimilar a las naciones conquistadas a Roma, y también por razones practicas y utilitarias, como por ej. recaudar más tributos o impuestos a que los extranjeros no estaban obligados.

En todo caso, esta medida no suprime la existencia de los latinos y los peregrinos, ya que siempre hubo libertos, latinos y dedicticios, siempre hubo ciudadanos privados del derecho de ciudadanía y, finalmente, este edicto se aplica a los habitantes actuales del Imperio, de forma tal que los que más tarde fueran sometidos a la dominación romana, serían peregrinos o dedicticios.

Finalmente, en la época de Justiniano se generalizó la concesión a todos los habitantes libres del Imperio, entre ellos a los manumitidos, siendo extranjeros o peregrinos aquellos que habían perdido el derecho de ciudadanía por sentencia.

**PÉRDIDA DE LA CIUDADANIA ROMANA:**

**1.- **Por todas las** causales de caída en esclavitud (capitis deminutio máxima).**

**2.- **En el antiguo derecho, perdían la ciudadanía **romana los ciudadanos romanos que, en virtud de un plebiscito o lex, eran enviados a habitar una colonia fundada fuera el Lacio, adquiriendo el status de latino coloniarii** (deductio in coloniam Latinam).

**3.-** Por el **efecto de ciertas condenas**, como la **interdicción o prohibición del agua y el fuego **(interdictio aquae et ignis (Al verse privado del agua y del fuego, al sujeto no le quedaba otra salida que abandonar la ciudad voluntariamente por pno poder disponer de estos elementos para vivir)), que consiste en un decreto por el cual se le prohibe retornar a Roma al condenado por un delito capital, quien, antes de sufrir la condena, prefirió autoexiliarse del territorio romano para vivir en el extranjero. Tiberio la reemplazó por la deportatio o deportación.

En la época imperial, **las penas de deportatio in insulam y de trabajos forzados y perpetuos en obras públicas**, implican pérdida de la ciudadanía romana, **quedando el condenado en condición de dedictitio. **

**4.- Por Dicatio**, esto es, cuando el **civis abandonaba por su voluntad la patria para hacerse ciudadano de una ciudad extranjera.**

**CONDICION DE LOS CIUDADANOS O DERECHOS QUE CONLLEVA LA CIUDADANIA ROMANA: PLENA CAPACIDAD**

**El derecho romano reconoce u otorga a los ciudadanos de Roma tanto de derechos de carácter político o públicos (Ius Publicum) como derechos privados (Ius Privatum). **

**A) DERECHOS DEL ÁMBITO DEL IUS PUBLICUM**: eran el ius sufragii, el ius honorum, el derecho a servir en las legiones, la provocatio ad populum y el ius sacrorum.

**A.1) EL IUS SUFRAGII: ** **derecho de los ciudadanos romanos para participar en los comicios** **y votar en ellos, tanto las leyes como las demás resoluciones que se comprenden dentro de la competencia de los comicios, y para elegir a los distintos magistrados romanos** (cónsules, pretores, ediles, etc).

**A.2) EL IUS HONORUM: derecho de los ciudadanos romanos a ser electos o acceder a los cargos públicos y religiosos (ius sacrorum).** Para poder ser elegido para una **magistratura superior **se requería, en primer término **pertenecer a los comicios, y** durante la República era necesario **haber desempeñado previamente una magistratura inferior**. Los romanos, exigieron siempre lo que denominaban **CURSUS HONORUM**, que era una especie de carrera previa.

Para pertenecer a los comicios y participar en ellos, se exigía tener edad militar, que se fijó en torno a los 18 años.

**A.3) EL DERECHO A SERVIR EN LAS LEGIONES (militia): **Para los ciudadanos romanos **servir en el ejército más que un deber lo consideraban un derecho**. Podemos destacar que en la Roma republicana el ejército romano era de ciudadanos que se enrolaban voluntariamente. Se señala que sólo a fines de la República o comienzos del Imperio el ejército romano se transformó en profesional con cuadros permanentes. En todo caso algunos autores lo mencionan como una carga u obligación.

**A.4) **Se señala también a **LA PROVOCATIO AD POPULUM**, esto es, la **facultad que tenían los ciudadanos romanos que habían sido condenados por un magistrado a una pena capital, para solicitar a los comicios (el populus) que las dejasen sin efecto. **

**A.5) IUS SACRORUM: Posibilidad de acceder a los colegios sacerdotales.**

**B) DERECHOS DENTRO DEL AMBITO DEL IUS PRIVATUM:**

Los principales derechos dentro del ámbito del Derecho privado son: el ius connubi, el ius commercium y el ius actionem.

**B.1) IUS CONNUBII: Es el ****derecho que tenían los ciudadanos romanos para contraer justa nupcia o sea el legítimo matrimonio romano**, único aceptado por el jus civile capaz de crear entre padre e hijos el poder paternal o patria potestad y el vínculo o parentesco agnaticio. Este derecho fue concedido frecuentemente a extranjeros, pero no incluía la patria potestad, pues ella es propia de los ciudadanos romanos.

**B.2) IUS COMMERCIUM:** **Es la** **facultad de adquirir y transferir la propiedad quiritaria de las cosas y de realizar actos y contratos de orden patrimonial dentro del jus civile romano y así obligarse y obligar civilmente, además de poder otorgar testamento y ser instituido como heredero o legatario. (testamenti factio activa (posibilidad de otorgar testamento) y pasiva (posibilidad de ser instituido heredero o legatario por testamento). **

**B.3) IUS ACTIONEM:** **derecho de poder recurrir al procedimiento judicial romano mediante acciones y de defenderse en caso de ser demandado (excepciones), vale decir, derecho de actuar en un proceso como demandantes o demandados. En todo caso, es necesario destacar que, por lo general, atendidas las características del procedimiento civil romano, los ciudadanos romanos optaban por utilizar el procedimiento previsto para los juicios entre extranjeros (procedimiento formulario). **

**Fuera de estos derechos, algunos autores destacan el Jus nominen, esto es, el derecho al nombre, sin perjuicio de que muchos consideran que más que un derecho es uno de los caracteres distintivos del ciudadano romano, esto es, ser designado por los tria nomina.**

**Es del caso recordar que quienes habían obtenido su libertad en virtud de manumisión solemne, si bien adquirían la ciudadanía romana, la adquirían con fuertes limitaciones, fundamental en el ámbito público y con la limitación, en cierta época, de no poder contraer matrimonio con ingenuos. **

**CONDICION JURIDICA DE LOS NO CIUDADANOS O DERECHOS DE LOS PEREGRINOS Y LATINOS.**

Lo primero que habría que destacar que al menos hasta la fundación de la Liga Latina (493 a.C.), quien no era ciudadano romano era extranjero (peregrinus), pero en virtud de este acuerdo surgió una categoría intermedia, la de los latinos. De allí, que de acuerdo al status de ciudadanía los hombres libres se dividen en ciudadanos y no ciudadanos, y estos últimos en latinos y los peregrinos:

**LOS LATINOS: **

Según algunos autores la latinidad era una especie de ciudadanía limitada, pero, en todo caso para estudiar su situación es necesario distinguir tres clases o categorías de latinos: latinos veteres, latinos coloniarii y latinos junianos.

**a.- Latinos VETERES (o prisci): **eran los habitantes del antiguo Lacio, con los cuales Roma en el año 493 a.C. concretó la Liga Latina, que proveía una alianza eterna entre Roma y el Lacio, pero luego se extendió a todos los habitantes de Italia a los que Roma reconoció como latinos en el año 267 a.C.

**Situación jurídica: gozaban de una situación muy semejante a la de los ciudadanos romanos** y así, en el **ámbito del derecho privado, tenían el ius commercii, el jus connubium y el derecho a comparecer en juicio**. Dentro del **ámbito del Derecho Público, cuando estaban en Roma tenían derecho a sufragio, pero no podían optar a las magistraturas ni tenían derecho a servir en las legiones.**

**En virtud de las leyes Julia y Olautia (Plautia) Papiria (90 y 89 a.C.) se concedió la ciudadanía a todos los habitantes de Italia, beneficiándose con ello los latinos veteres. **

**b.- Los Latinos COLONIARII: **o latinos de las colonias, eran los ciudadanos romanos y los latinos veteres que Roma enviaba a algún lugar del Imperio a formar colonias con la finalidad de afianzar sus territorios. También se envió posteriormente como latinos coloniarii a los individuos pertenecientes a aquellos pueblos a los que Roma les había concedido los beneficio del ius latii, vale decir a los habitantes de la ciudades coloniales fundadas entre el 268 y el 181 a.C., y de determinados territorios a los que se confirió expresamente el ius Latii por Cesar y, en la época imperial, por Augusto, Nerón y Vespasiano.

**Situación jurídica: Estos latinos no tenían derechos en el ámbito del derecho público, salvo en sus ciudades o bien en el caso de los que habían sido ciudadanos romanos o latinos veteres cuando se encontraban en Roma. **

**Por su parte dentro del ámbito del derecho privado tenían sólo el jus commerccium, **aunque **algunos autores señalan que también tenían el jus connubium.**

Los latinos coloniarii **desaparecen como consecuencia de la constitución de Antonino Caracalla.**

**c.- Los Latinos JUNIANOS:** como sabemos **son los manumitidos por medios no solemnes y a los cuales la ley Junia Norbana les otorgó la libertad jurídica. Además tienen esta condición aquellos manumitidos por quien no es su propietario quiritario, y los manumitidos menores de 30 años en contravención a la ley Aelia Sentia.**

Respecto de la ley Junia Norbana ella habría sido dictada en el año 19 d.C. , vale decir, en tiempos del emperador Tiberio.

**Situación jurídica: Los latinos junianos, dentro de la órbita del Derecho Público, no gozaban de ningún derecho**.

Por su parte, **en el ámbito del Derecho** **Privado gozaban únicamente del ius commercium, pero sólo en forma limitada pues únicamente podían adquirir y transferir la propiedad por acto entre vivos pero no podían disponer de ellas por acto por causa de muerte o mortis causa, vale decir, carecen de testamenti factio activa, por lo cual a su muerte, los bienes que les pertenecieron en vida pasan al que los manumitió o a sus herederos, por lo cual respecto de ellos se dice que viven como hombres libres pero muere como esclavos**.** Tampoco podían adquirir por acto por causa de muerte, vale decir, no pueden recibir herencias ni legados. **

**Algunos autores señalan que excepcionalmente, en virtud de una concesión especial, gozaban del jus connubium. **

**LOS PEREGRINOS O EXTRANJEROS:**

Son ** los hombres libres que viven dentro del mundo romano, sin ser ciudadanos ni latinos. Se trataba de los habitantes de ciudades que han celebrado tratados de alianza con Roma o que habiendo sido sometidas por ella se convirtieron posteriormente en provincias romanas. **

**Situación jurídica:** **En principio, los peregrinos no gozaban en el ámbito del Derecho Romano de ninguno de los derechos que se otorgaban a los ciudadanos romanos, tanto en el ámbito del derecho público como en el ámbito del derecho privado**.

Con el tiempo **su condición jurídica fue mejorando merced a concesiones especiales de los distintos emperadores**, llegándosele a atribuir en ciertos casos el goce del connubii y del commercium y **con la constitución de Caracalla quedaron como ciudadanos romanos.**

Por otra parte, dentro de los peregrinos existían los llamados **peregrinos dediticios, esto es, los que no pertenecían a ciudad alguna, dado que ellas desaparecieron al ser vencidas por Roma, **se trata de miembros de pueblos que, habiendo resistido a las armas romanas y rindiéndose después a discreción, Roma no les reconocía Derecho propio, por lo cual no pertenecían a ninguna civitas. Conviene recordar que se asimilan a ellos, en virtud de la ley Aelia Sentia, aquellos manumitidos que mientras fueron esclavos recibieron penas especialmente indignas.

**La condición de los dedictitios era notoriamente inferior a la de los peregrinos alicuius civitatis,** pues carecen de un estatuto jurídico definido, al haber desaparecido la ciudad a la cual pertenecían.**, por lo cual no podían invocar las normas de un propio derecho, participando únicamente del Ius Gentium y no podían acercarse a más de cien millas de Roma. ** Cabe recordar que la constitución Antoniniana los excluyó expresamente, por lo cual no adquirieron la ciudadanía romana.

Finalmente, conviene destacar la existencia de los bárbaros que son aquellos que viven fuera de los límites del imperio.

**CONTROVERSIA SOBRE EL STATUS CIVITATIS: **

En caso de discusión sobre el status de ciudadanía que correspondía a un determinado hombre libre, ello no daba lugar a un pleito ordinario; era un trámite administrativo. En todo caso, Cicerón menciona la existencia de un jurado especial, creado en tiempos de la República. En el Imperio, la usurpación del título de ciudadano se castigaba con la muerte.

**C) STATUS FAMILIAE (ESTADO DE FAMILIA). **

La división observada en el seno de la ciudad entre hombres libres (ingenuos-libertos) y esclavos, entre romanos, latinos y peregrinos (propiamente tales-dedictitios) se completa con una nueva división en el seno de la familia romana. En efecto, el status familiae** determina la situación jurídica en que se encuentra un individuo libre y ciudadano con relación a una determinada familia, dividiéndose a las personas en sui iuris ("de su propio derecho") y en alieni iuris ("de derecho ajeno"), sobre la base del hecho de estar o no sujetas a la potestad de un pater familias.**

En relación a este status lo primero a destacar es que **durante gran parte de la historia de Roma, la familia es la unidad jurídica básica de la civitas.** **Su cabeza, el pater familias, es la única persona a la cual el Derecho le reconoce plena capacidad jurídica, siendo necesariamente un varón, libre, ciudadano romano que no está sometido a la potestad de otro, vale decir, sui iuris **(independientes). **Los demás miembros de la familia están sometidos a su patria potestad, son alieni iuris **(dependientes)**,** viviendo en cierta forma bajo el derecho de éste.

**En cuanto al concepto de familia, hay que tener presente que posee diversos significados. **Así Ulpiano nos dice que la palabra familia se entiende con variedad y en ella se comprenden las personas y las cosas. **Sin perjuicio de esta afirmación, nos limitaremos al sentido de la expresión familia como grupo parental, vale decir, un conjunto de personas unidas por el vínculo o parentesco agnaticio. **

En este sentido, los juristas romanos (Ulpiano) distinguen _una familia propio iure de otra communi iure_.

_**La familia propio iure**_** es el conjunto de personas libres que por legítimo nacimiento o en virtud de un acto jurídico se encuentran actualmente sometidas a la potestad de un pater familias,** o bien, dicho de otra forma, el conjunto de personas libres que se encuentran bajo la potestad de un mismo pater familias, que es el jefe o cabeza de familia y titular exclusivo de los derechos patrimoniales en la misma. Los integrantes de esta familia están unidos por el parentesco agnaticio.

_**La familia communi iure**_** es el conjunto de personas libres que estarían sometidos a la potestad del mismo pater familias si éste todavía viviera.** La familia communi iure carece de unidad jurídica y no tiene un jefe del cual dependan sus integrantes y el vinculo que uniría a sus integrantes sería el parentesco agnaticio.

Además, **en algunos casos se emplea la expresión familia en un sentido más amplio, para referirse al conjunto de personas que descienden de un progenitor común** y tienen el mismo apellido. Las **personas** que la conforman **están unidas por el parentesco cognaticio o sanguíneo,** esto es, se basa estrictamente en los vínculos de sangre.

**La familia propio iure es la que nos interesa para determinar el status familiae**, la que **se caracteriza por una estricta unidad determinada por la potestad (potestas) del pater familias**. Este grupo de personas se encuentran unidas por el parentesco agnaticio, el que tiene ciertas características muy particulares, según analizaremos al tiempo de estudiar la estructura de la familia romana. En todo caso con la expresión agnatio se designa la relación de dependencia respecto a un mismo jefe, y la que une a éste con sus sometidos, de forma tal que la familia agnaticia es el grupo doméstico así constituido.

En la familia propio iure, la relación familiar se fundamenta en un vínculo de autoridad y subordinación**: la potestas**, esto es, el poder del pater familias (jefe de familia) sobre el resto de los integrantes, estando todas estas personas unidas por el parentesco agnaticio, esto es, un vínculo civil no necesariamente fundado en la sangre, por lo cual pater familias no es necesariamente el progenitor, sino, simplemente el que detenta la potestad, esto es, "cabeza de familia".

**La potestad que detenta el pater familias recibe distintas denominaciones según el individuo sobre el cual se ejerce.**

Así, **tratándose de la mujer casada cum manus**, se designa bajo la expresión** manus; en relación a los hijos e hijas y demás descendientes legítimos por vía de varón y los adoptados y arrogados, se utiliza la expresión patria potestad; y, se utiliza la expresión mancipium para referirse ** ** a un poder **especial del antiguo Derecho Romano **que se detentaba por un pater familias sobre otro hombre libre, que se le había entregado in mancipi por haber cometido un delito o para garantizar una obligación**, poder este último que existió en el derecho Romano Antiguo, extinguiéndose en la época clásica.

Estos tres poderes los ejercía el pater familias, **algunos autores le añaden otro poder, la Dominica Potestad, o sea el poder del pater sobre los esclavos.**

**A estas personas que se encuentran sometidas a la potestad de un pater familias, excluyendo los esclavos, se les denomina alieni iuris y, el pater es sui iuris.**

A la muerte del pater, las personas a él sometidas, que dependían directamente de él, esto es, sin la intermediación de otro (por ejemplo: un nieto cuyo padre murió antes que el pater), se hacen sui iuris, pero cada varón, además, se hace pater e inicia una nueva familia propio iure autónoma.

Por lo expuesto podemos decir que son **sui iuris **l**os que no se encuentran bajo la potestad de otro**, y,** alieni iuris, aquellos, cualquiera sea su edad o sexo, que se encuentran sometidos a la potestad de un pater familias**.

**CONDICION JURIDICA DE LOS SUI IURIS Y DE LOS ALIENI IURIS: **

**Hay que distinguir entre el ámbito del Ius Publicum y el Ius Privatum. **

**En lo referente al IUS PUBLICUM, no existe diferencia entre un alieni iuris y un sui iuris.**

En cambio, en relación el **JUS PRIVATUM**, en principio, y **especialmente respecto del jus comercium, sólo los sui iuris tienen plena capacidad jurídica,** en cambio** los alieni iuris tienen su capacidad restringida como consecuencia del sometimiento en que se encontraban respecto al pater familias,** pero para mayor precisión distinguiremos según los distintos derechos comprendidos dentro de este ámbito.

**En lo que respecta al ius connubii (derecho a contraer matrimonio)**, como sabemos derecho privativo del ciudadano romano y de aquellos a quienes expresamente se haya conferido, **en principio lo posee el varón mayor de catorce y la mujer mayor de doce**, pero en caso de pretender contraer matrimonio, **los alieni iuris, requieren la autorización del pater familias**, pero este tema lo abordaremos al tiempo de tratar el Derecho de Familia y en especial al estudiar el matrimonio y sus requisitos. En lo referente **al ius actionem**, **en principio los alieni iure carecen de capacidad para intervenir en juicios como demandantes o demandados, pero con el tiempo, tratándose de los alieni iuris varones, se fueron estableciendo una serie de excepciones como consecuencia del reconocimiento de la capacidad obligacional y el establecimiento de los peculios.**

**En cuanto al ius commercium**, lo primero que debemos aclarar es una cuestión conceptual.

Hoy en día, se define la **capacidad jurídica como la aptitud legal para gozar, esto es, ser titular de derechos y poder ejercerlos por si mismo, sin el ministerio o autorización de otro.** De este concepto surge la** distinción entre capacidad de goce y capacidad de ejercicio**. Al respecto, **la primera se define como la aptitud de la persona para ser titular de derechos y obligaciones;** y **la segunda consiste en la aptitud para ejercer por sí mismo los derechos de los cuales se es titular sin el ministerio o autorización de otra persona**. Así, decimos que ejercita un derecho, quien lo pone en práctica, él que lo hace valer por los actos jurídicos destinados a producir a su respecto determinados efectos. En este mismo orden de ideas, tenemos que **actualmente se entiende que todo individuo de la especie humana tiene capacidad de goce**. Ahora, **en cuanto a la capacidad de ejercicio, la regla general es que toda persona es capaz de ejercicio, salvo aquellas que la ley declara incapaces**, existiendo ciertas causales que determinan que un sujeto sea incapaz de ejercicio. **A la capacidad de ejercicio se le denomina también capacidad de obrar, e implica el reconocimiento por el ordenamiento de la idoneidad para intervenir en los negocios jurídicos, lo que se vincula con la concurrencia en el individuo de una madurez intelectual.**

**Este estado no corresponde al que existía en Roma**. En efecto, sabemos que en Roma **no todos los individuos de la especie humana son sujetos de derecho**, vale decir, el hecho de ser humano no determinaba tener capacidad de goce, pues los esclavos carecían de ella. **Por otra parte, tal como lo explicamos anteriormente, dentro de los hombres libres existió durante largo tiempo una importante diferencia entre la capacidad de los ciudadanos romanos y la de los extranjeros** (latinos, peregrinos, dedictitios). **Por su parte, en relación al status familiae se presenta una situación bastante especial, pues, los alieni iuris que necesariamente son hombres libres y ciudadanos romanos, no tienen la misma capacidad que los sui iuris. **

**En efecto, **la situación de los alieni iuris, durante largo tiempo, se diferenciaba poco a la de los esclavos, pues estos eran incapaces de goce y los alieni juris tenían fuertemente limitada esta capacidad. **En todo caso,** **entre ambos existe una diferencia importante pues jurídicamente el esclavo es una cosa, esto es, un objeto de derecho y el alieni iuris es una persona**, esto es, un sujeto de derecho.

**Por su parte, en cuanto a las obligaciones o derechos personales, que surgen como consecuencia de los actos ejecutados o celebrados por el alieni iuris, si de ello surge un crédito en su favor, el obligado no lo está con el alieni iuris sino con el pater, pero si como consecuencia del acto surge una obligación, vale decir, el alieni iure es la parte deudora, se obliga por sí y no hace deudor a su padre.** En este sentido, en principio podría ser demandado, pero por carecer de patrimonio, no existen bienes que perseguir. **De esta forma, ** **en cuanto a los efectos patrimoniales derivados de actos lícitos**, **el ius civile determinaba que en cuanto a las adquisiciones efectuadas por los alieni iuris se radicaban en el patrimonio del pater, pero, en cambio, no le afectan los actos lícitos efectuados por los alieni iuris que supongan la pérdida de un derecho o que implique el nacimiento de obligaciones. **

**Por otra parte, los alieni iuris no pueden otorgar testamento por carecer de patrimonio,** **pero pueden adquirir herencias y legados con la autorización de su padre, pero lo adquirido va a parar a manos del pater, sin perjuicio de las excepciones que surgen como consecuencia del reconocimiento del peculio adventicio.**

**En todo caso, la situación de los alieni iuris y en especial de los varones que se encontraban en esta situación (hijos de familia) sufrió atenuaciones relevantes, constituyendo una importante modificación la introducción de los peculios y la creación de las actiones adjetitia qualitatis, **en lo cual juega un rol destacado la jurisprudencia (ciencia del derecho) romana y los pretores.

**La introducción de los peculios dio lugar a una cierta autonomía de los hijos de familia** (alieni iuris varones). En efecto, tal como ocurría con los esclavos, **el pater podía entregar a un hijo una cierta cantidad de bienes, esto es, un peculio, al cual denominaremos peculio profecticio **(por provenir del pater (quasi a patre profectum))**, siendo el pater el dueño de los bienes y el hijo quien los administra.**

**Posteriormente, se van reconociendo, en favor del hijo otras clases de peculios**.

**Así, a principios de la época imperial surge el peculio castrense**, **que comprende todos los bienes que el hijo de familia adquiere durante su servicio y con ocasión de él,** de los cuales, en una primera época, se tenía como dueño al pater, pero reconociendo en favor del hijo la capacidad de disponer de ellos por testamento y de los cuales se hacía dueño en el evento de muerte del pater. Finalmente, la jurisprudencia terminó reconociendo al hijo la posibilidad de disponer entre vivos de esos bienes, no pudiendo el pater disponer de él o disponerlo, por lo cual, si bien ante el Derecho Civil el dueño de los bienes era el pater, en la práctica lo era el hijo pues en él recaía la facultad de disposición, para muchos el principal atributo del dominio.

En los tiempos de Constantino surge el llamado peculio cuasi castrense, conformado por los bienes que el hijo de familia adquiría con el producto de ciertas funciones y luego de ciertas profesiones.

En la misma época se reconoce la existencia del peculio adventicio, que comprende el conjunto de los bienes que el hijo recibe como consecuencia de su participación en la herencia de su madre o del algún pariente materno. Respecto del peculio adventicio diremos que al hijo corresponde el dominio y el padre tiene el usufructo, esto es, el uso y goce, pero no puede disponer de ellos, por ser de propiedad del hijo.

**Finalmente, se entiende que pertenecen al alienni iuris todos los bienes adquiridos por el hijo por cualquier vía que no sea un acto de su padre (y que no sean los peculios castrense y cuasicastrense).**

El reconocimiento de los distintos tipos de peculio implica el reconocimiento de una cierta capacidad patrimonial del hijo de familia sobre ciertos bienes**.**

**En concreto, el peculio profectitio abre la vía para llegar a terminar, finalmente, con la fuerte limitación de la capacidad de goce de los alieni iuris y es el que nos interesa**, pues si bien jurídicamente los bienes que lo integran pertenecen al pater, en el terreno de los hechos, esto es, en la práctica, el peculio es estimado como un bien propio del hijo que proporciona a éste una clara independencia económica del hijo de familia.

**Paralelamente, el principio del ius civile en virtud del cual el pater familias se aprovechaba de las utilidades de un negocio celebrado por el hijo, haciéndose dueño de los bienes por éste adquirido, pero no respondía por las deudas o perdidas del hijo en los mismos negocios, quienes no lo pueden obligar, **vale decir, sólo podían hacer al pater acreedor, más no deudor, ** conducía a situaciones de injusticia**, especialmente para aquellos casos en que el hijo de familia o el esclavo actuaban con expresa o tácita autorización del pater o amo, o cuando éste sacaba provecho del negocio, como ocurre con el peculio profecticio, cuyo aumento beneficiaba al pater, lo que indirectamente afectaba el tráfico comercial, **determinó la intervención de los pretores, los que crearon una serie de acciones procesales destinadas a hacer en determinados supuestos responsable al pater por las obligaciones adquiridas por un alienni iuris.**

**Estas acciones procesales creadas al efecto por los pretores son llamadas Actiones Adjectitia Qualitatis, destinadas a hacer responsable al pater por las obligaciones adquiridas por el hijo. **

**Igual solución se dio para los actos celebrados o ejecutados por un esclavo. **

**En concreto, e****l pretor concedía diversas acciones por las que los acreedores de los hijos o esclavos podían reclamar de sus padres o dueños el monto de sus créditos. **

**Se trata de ** **acciones pretorias con transposición de personas, pues mientras en la intentio se mencionaba al hijo o esclavo, la condemnatio se refería al pater o dominus.**

**PRINCIPALES ACTIONES ADJECTITIA QUALITATIS:**

**1) ACTIO DE PECULIO VEL (y de) IN REM VERSO;**

**2) ACTIO QUOD IUSSU;**

**3) ACTIO EXCERCITORIA;**

**4) ACTIO INSTITORIA; y**

**5) ACTIO QUASI INSTITORIA O AD EXEMPLUM INSTITORIAE**

**1) ACTIO DE PECULIO VEL (y de) IN REM VERSO:** **Opera en el evento de que el pater entregara al hijo la libre administración de una cierta cantidad de bienes** (peculio profecticio),** el pretor le hacía responsable de las deudas que éste contrajera por la realización de negocios, hasta el importe del peculio, aunque las mismas no guardaran relación alguna con éste, o bien hasta el monto del incremento que su patrimonio habría experimentado por efecto de tal negocio.**

Se señala que **se trata de una sola acción con dos condenas alternativas: una de peculio y, la otra, de in rem verso. **Al iudex se le indica condenar por la segunda y, si no hay enriquecimiento o es menor que la deuda, condenar en los límites del peculio.

**Mediante la primera, se hace responsable al pater o amo en los límites del peculio, deducido lo que le debe a él el hijo o esclavo. **

**Por su parte, por la segunda, se determinaba una responsabilidad en la medida del enriquecimiento patrimonial que experimentaba como consecuencia de los negocios realizados por el hijo o esclavo.**

**2) ACTIO QUOD IUSSU**: esta acción **tenía por finalidad hacer responsable al pater familias de la totalidad de las deudas contraídas por el hijo de familia cuando el pater había autorizado el negocio que generaba la deuda** **(Iussum: autorización). **En este caso, se consideraba como si el tercero hubiera contratado con el pater mismo. Más adelante esta acción no sólo se aplicó a las deudas contraídas por el hijo sino también a los actos celebrados por cualquiera persona sometida a la potestad del Pater, siempre que el Pater o amo hubiere autorizado tal negocio.

**3) ACTIO EXCERCITORIA:** tenía por **finalidad hacer responsable al pater de las deudas contraídas por un hijo o esclavo a quien el pater o amo había colocado al frente de un negocio marítimo como armador (exercitor navis) o al frente de una nave como capitán (magister navis). **En este caso, se hacía responsable al pater por la totalidad de las deudas que generase ese negocio. Al igual que en el caso anterior, se reputaba como si el tercero hubiere contratado con el pater o amo.

**4) ACTIO INSTITORIA:** **se aplicaba para el evento de que el pater o el amo hubiese encomendado a su hijo o esclavo un negocio terrestre, comercio o industria (institor).** Se le hacía responsable de las deudas que generaba el negocio y al igual que en los casos anteriores, se reputaba celebrado el negocio por el pater o amo.

**5) ACTIO QUASI INSTITORIA O AD EXEMPLUM INSTITORIAE Estas actiones adjetitia qualitatis con el correr del tiempo se extendieron a actos realizados por personas que no estando sometidos a potestad actuaban a nombre de otro**. Así, sólo a modo de ejemplo, podemos mencionar el caso de **actio quasi institoria o ad exemplum institoriae**, para el caso de negocios cuya gestión se encomienda a un administrador.

**CAUSALES QUE DISMINUYEN LA CAPACIDAD JURIDICA DE LOS SUI IURIS. **

**Atendido lo expuesto al analizar los requisitos civiles, tenemos que en principio son plenamente capaces en Roma aquellos que reúnan las siguientes condiciones: 1)ser libre, 2)ser ciudadano romano y 3)ser sui iuris, pero para determinar si el sujeto puede ejercer por sí sólo los derechos de los cuales es titular, sin el ministerio o autorización de otra persona o realizar toda clase de actos jurídicos o bien ejercer toda clase de derechos, esto es, tanto del ámbito público como privado, es necesario determinar si a su respecto no concurre ninguna causal de incapacidad jurídica, siendo las principales, las siguientes:**

**1.- LA EDAD.**

Es sin duda la más importante y en cuanto a ella, el ordenamiento jurídico romano distingue fundamentalmente entre **"impúberes" y "púberes",** pues en principio limita la capacidad a todos aquellos ciudadanos sui iuris impúberes.

Esta distinción resulta de una exigencia que impone uno de los requisitos de la voluntad, esto es, que sea seria, en efecto el acto jurídico supone necesariamente una conciencia y una voluntad plenamente desarrolladas.

En este sentido, tenemos que **los impúberes, esto es, aquellos que no han alcanzado la edad en que se es capaz de engendrar,** la que según los **proculeyanos** **se alcanzaba en el caso de los varones a los 14 años** **y según los sabinianos era necesario un examen físico, esto es, de los signos corporales, para cada caso (inspectio habitus corporis),** finalmente, **Justiniano se inclinó por el criterio proculeyano. En el caso de las mujeres desde antiguo se entendió que alcanzaban la pubertad a los 12 años. **

**De lo expuesto se desprende que son impúberes los hombres menores de 14 años y las mujeres menores de 12 años, siendo, en consecuencia, púberes los hombres y mujeres que habían alcanzado esas edades.**

Los impúberes, a su vez, se clasifican en "infantes" e "impúberes infantiae maiores" y estos últimos en infantiae proximi y pubertii proximi.

PRECISIONES SOBRE LOS IMPUBERES:

**Los infantes propiamente tales son aquellos que no han cumplido siete años **(en una primer momento se utilizaba esta expresión para referirse aquellos que aún no sabían hablar (qui fari non potest), pero que debe entenderse como los incapaces de tener conciencia de sus actos.

**El infante es absolutamente incapaz de realizar actos jurídicos, sus declaraciones carecen de eficacia dado que no comprenden y no tienen conciencia de sus actos.** **Ello no significa que no tengan capacidad de goce**. En efecto, puede haber adquirido el dominio de un bien (siempre y cuando fueran sui iuris) pero no pueden disponer de ese derecho, **carecen de capacidad de ejercicio**, **debiendo nombrárseles un tutor que será quien suplirá su incapacidad en cuanto al ejercicio de sus derechos**. Por otra parte, **no tienen responsabilidad por los actos delictivos.**

Por su parte, **los impúberes infantiae maiores (entre los siete años y los catorce o doce) podían realizar actos patrimoniales con la autorización o aprobación (auctoritas interpositio) del tutor y, aún, sin tal consentimiento cuando eran para ellos ventajosos. **

Además, **dentro de los impúberes infantiae maiores, a partir de los tiempos de Salvio Juliano, es posible distinguir entre infantiae proximi y los pubertii proximi, esto últimos varones mayores de 10 años y medio y mujeres mayores de 9 años, distinción que tiene importancia por cuanto los últimos tenían que responder por actos ilícitos. **

De lo expuesto resulta que existen diferencias entre los impúberes mayores y menores de siete años. Esto explica, además, ciertas diferencias en cuanto a la actuación de tutor. Así, en el caso de los infantes, en el mundo jurídico, siempre deben actuar representados por su tutor, quien obra por ellos (negotiorum gestium), en cambio, en el caso de los impúberes infantiae maiores en algunos actos el tutor podría en algunos casos autorizar la celebración de un acto por parte del infante maior, dando su auctoritas interpositio (autorización).

**Por último, existen ciertos actos que ni con la asistencia del tutor pueden ser otorgados o celebrados por ambas clases de impúberes**. Así, **el impúber no puede otorgar testamento y no puede celebrar matrimonio** (el matrimonio en Roma no es un acto jurídico pero tiene importantes efectos jurídicos).

**PRECISIONES SOBRE LOS PUBERES: **

**Respecto de los púberes, con anterioridad al siglo II a.C., el ciudadano romano varón sui iuris y púber tenía capacidad plena de obrar, pero muy pronto se percibió que el fijar la plenitud de la capacidad a tan temprana edad resultaba perjudicial pues normalmente era víctimas de engaños producto de su propia inexperiencia.** Al respecto, Kunkel sostiene que la fijación de la capacidad negocial (de ejercicio) a una edad tan temprana es una particularidad de los regímenes jurídicos incipientes, lo que necesariamente determina una serie de inconvenientes tan pronto la vida jurídica comienza a complicarse.

En este sentido en el año 191 a.C.** la lex Laetoria (o Plaetoria) de cirscunscriptionem adolescencium **introduce en Roma un juicio público en contra de aquellos que en relaciones patrimoniales con púberes de menores de 25 años fraudulentamente hubiesen obtenido ventajas de su inexperiencia (**circunscriptio **(algunos traducen esta expresión como "engañar o sorprender", pues etimológicamente se traduce como "trazar alrededor de, rodear)).

**De esta forma surge un nuevo límite de edad, los 25 años, quienes tienen menos de esta edad y son mayores de catorce años se denominan menores adultos**. Así, **esta ley les confiere a los menores una actio privada para dejar sin efecto el acto llevado a cabo con mayores de edad, si éste les acarreaba alguna desventaja patrimonial** (circunscriptio).

Sobre esta base, **el pretor completó la protección de los menores, en primer lugar concediendo al menor demandado en juicio una excepción o defensa, que algunos autores denominan exceptio legis Laetoria (o Plaetoria) con la cual obtenía el rechazo de la acción intentada en su contra.**

**Luego, a finales de la República, el menor adulto, dentro del año siguiente a la conclusión del negocio jurídico (tres años en el derecho justinianeo) podía, alegando haber sido perjudicado a causa de su inexperiencia, exigir al pretor la restitutio in integrum, vale decir, ser puesto en la misma situación jurídica en que se encontraba antes de la conclusión del negocio jurídico, lo que equivale prácticamente a la rescisión o nulidad del negocio mismo.**

De esta forma, si un mayor de 25 años contrata con un menor de esta edad, sólo el primero estaba obligado a cumplir, pues el menor podía hacer uso de alguno de los remedios antes señalados y sustraerse al cumplimiento, sin necesidad de una conducta propiamente fraudulenta de la contraparte, dado que la finalidad de los remedios creados en su favor es proteger al menor de su propia inexperiencia o ligereza de su juicio.

De lo anterior resulta que los menores sui iuris son plenamente capaces, sin perjuicio de que sus actos pueden ser dejados sin efecto, valiéndose de los remedios creados por el pretor. Al efecto, Kunkel señala que estos preceptos no hicieron otra cosa que establecer medidas tutelares, y el límite de la capacidad negocial continuó, todavía en el derecho clásico, la pubertad.

En todo caso, la existencia de estas acciones y excepciones que pretendían proteger al menor adulto de los engaños y de sus propios errores, provocó que los mayores evitaran celebrar negocios con los menores, resultando por tanto, los menores púberes sui iuris limitados en su capacidad de obrar.

Para salir al paso de tales inconvenientes, los mayores exigían que los menores estuvieran asistidos por un curador, nombrado para cada asunto cuya presencia servía para demostrar la ausencia de todo engaño o daño, cumpliendo por tanto el curador el papel de un testigo calificado de diligencia y lealtad, exigido por la contraparte, de forma de tratar de evitar el otorgamiento de la restitutio, si, pese a todo, se produjere perjuicio para el menor, vale decir, se trata de un simple resguardo.

En atención a lo expuesto podemos decir que **en los tiempos de Justiniano, la condición del púber menor de veinticinco años no difiere mayormente de la de impúber, salvo en cuanto, el púber puede otorgar testamento y celebrar matrimonio. **

**2.- ENFERMEDAD MENTAL: **

**Dice relación con dos casos: **

**El furioso,** que es **quien tiene alteradas las facultades mentales, **y

**b) El mente captus,** que es **el deficiente mental.**

La diferencia entre ambas se refiere a los llamados intervalos lúcidos que se presentan en los primeros, lo que permitiría considerar válidos los actos celebrados en esos intervalos de lucidez.

En todo caso, **conviene destacar que la existencia, gravedad y permanencia del mal mental es una cuestión que se aprecia caso a caso**. Basta con que la alteración mental afecte en el momento del acto de que se trata, pero no existe una doctrina general de la demencia, que, en todo caso no es necesaria por ser un asunto médico.

En términos generales **esta causal se refiere a aquellas** **alteraciones mentales** **que provocaran un oscurecimiento o perturbación de la inteligencia y voluntad necesarias para la realización de actos jurídicos**.

Cabe destacar que, en todo caso, los enfermos mentales eran considerados personas, pero incapaces, por lo cual requieren de un curador que actuara en su representación en todas las relaciones jurídicas en las que el incapaz era parte. **La función del curador es esencialmente patrimonial, aunque tiene el deber de velar por la persona del demente, sin perjuicio que el cuidado es encomendado a los parientes más próximos, los que reciben del curador lo necesario para su manutención. **

**Por último, tendríamos que destacar que el enfermo mental es absolutamente incapaz de allí que no es posible la auctoritas interpositio (autorización) del curador para que éste celebre actos jurídicos, debiendo siempre actuar por él el curador (negotiorum gestium)**

**3.- PRODIGALIDAD:** Una **situación** parecida a la del enfermo mental es la **del pródigo**, que era aquella **persona que dilapida sus bienes sin motivo justificado de forma de caer en el riesgo de la pobreza**, **lo que determinaba que se le pudiera declarar interdicto, prohibiéndosele el ius commercium**, otorgándosele un curador para que ejerciera la administración de su patrimonio.

**4.- ENFERMEDAD FISICA: **

**En Roma, ** se considera que no eran personas, sujetos de derecho, y que no tenían capacidad los **monstruos**, esto es, los individuos que tenían graves alteraciones físicas.

Además, también por sus problemas físicos, se encontraban en una **situación especial los sordomudos y los ciegos, los impotentes y los castrados** quienes tenían limitada su capacidad de obrar, especialmente respecto de actos que no pudieren ser satisfechos en razón del defecto físico de que padecían.

Al respecto y sólo por mencionar incapacidades que se atribuyen a una disminución o incapacidad física podemos señalar que los ciegos no podían testar por escrito, los sordo mudos no podían celebrar una estipulatio, los impotentes y los castrados no podían contraer matrimonio y el castrado no podía adoptar.

**5.- FALTA DE HONORABILIDAD****: **

**La degradación del honor civil se denomina infamia o también ignominia y consiste en la pérdida de la reputación social del individuo. De esta forma, infamia** es sinónimo de **mala reputación. **

La estima pública o reputación del ciudadano se denomina existimatio, que constituye el timbre de honor y orgullo del ciudadano en su vida. Estrictamente hablando la honorabilidad no es una noción jurídica. El juicio que asigna a un individuo buena o mala fama considera matices o aspectos de conducta que escapan al campo estrictamente jurídico.

**Con el tiempo el concepto de infamia se precisa más y así las causas de infamia están señaladas en cuerpos legales.** En este sentido, la lex Iulia de adulteris prohibe a la mujer sorprendida en adulterio contraer matrimonio con el adultero, quien por su parte no puede desempeñar cargos públicos no ser juez.

**La tacha o nota de infamia era la forma de hacer perder a un ciudadano romano su honor civil de tal modo que se le modificaba gravemente su capacidad,** dado que le impedía el acceso a las magistraturas, el poder votar en los comicios, el poder actuar en juicio en lugar de otro y desempeñar ciertas funciones en el Derecho Privado, entre otras, la de ser tutor o curador.

**En relación a la tacha de infamia, es posible distinguir dos situaciones: infamia inmediata e infamia mediata.**

**La infamia es inmediata cuando el hecho de por sí da origen a la tacha (por ej: el caso del bígamo). **

**La infamia es mediata cuando es consecuencia de una condena en juicio (por ej: la situación de quien es condenado por haber obrado dolosamente).**

**La declaración de infamia se mantiene durante toda la vida, salvo que por decisión del Príncipe o del Senado se restituya al infame el honor civil. **

**6.- EL SEXO**.

**En el antiguo derecho la mujer es incapaz, no sólo en el caso de estar sometida a patria potestad o manus (en estos casos no tiene siquiera capacidad de goce) sino también lo es aún siendo sui iuris y mayor de 25 años.**

En efecto, en un principio el papel de la mujer quedaba reducido al ámbito de la casa de lo cual resulta que **en el ámbito del Derecho Público no tuvo capacidad de ninguna especie. **

En lo relativo al **Derecho Privado**, **la mujer sui iuris, por ser persona, esto es, sujeto de derecho, tenía capacidad de goce, pero no tenía capacidad de ejercicio**. **La mujer en caso de ser sui iuris, se encontraba sometida a una tutela perpetua; vale decir, era incapaz de ejercicio.**

**Esta situación se explicaba por su debilidad física, que le impide cumplir acabadamente con la ardua tarea de jefe de familia y por su debilidad o ligereza de juicio o carácter, que las suele hacer víctimas de engaños.**

**Ya en la época clásica estas razones son objetadas por ciertos juristas y es más su incapacidad es vista como poco justificable.** Así,** Gayo observa que se trata de una de las viejas instituciones que no se encuentra legitimada por ninguna razón válida y que repugna al derecho natural**.

En este mismo sentido, es conveniente destacar que **la naturaleza de esta tutela perpetua fue variando con el transcurso del tiempo:**

**En un comienzo era muy estricta, estando la mujer por así decirlo sometida a su tutor y se entendía que era más bien un beneficio para el tutor y en especial de los parientes agnados de la mujer y no algo en interés de ella. **

**Más adelante, se transformó en una institución en favor de la mujer,** dándosele facultades para remover al tutor si no estaba conforme con él y también para proponer a la persona que iba a ser designada y en ciertos casos especiales se habría exceptuado a algunas mujeres de esta tutela (a las que tuviese el jus liberorum, o sea, la ingenua que tuviese más de tres hijos o a la manumitida que tuviese cuatro**). En todo caso, cabe destacar que la función del tutor consiste únicamente en dar su auctoritas interpositio (autorización) pero no en la gestión de los negocios de la mujer.**

**Finalmente, habría desaparecido en el año 410 d.C. cuando una Constitución de Honorio y Teodosio concedió el jus liberorum a todas las mujeres. **

**7.- LA RELIGION**.

**En el Derecho Romano pagano, vale decir aquel que llega hasta el siglo IV d.C. (Constantino) no se establecieron diferencias de capacidad entre las personas por razones de religión **puesto que el estado romano pagano en general fue tolerante y sólo entró en grave conflicto con el cristianismo, particularmente por el carácter de religión universal y única. En especial a medida que aumentaban sus adeptos, pero nunca se establecieron normas que disminuyeran la capacidad jurídica de los cristianos. En este sentido Bonfante señala que la lucha contra el cristianismo era a intervalos y estaba inspirada más bien por preocupaciones sociales y políticas.

**La situación cambió cuando se impuso el cristianismo como religión oficial,** pues se impusieron normas que disminuían en ciertos casos la capacidad de los judíos, los herejes, los paganos, los que no podían ejercer cargos públicos, ni ser testigos en actos jurídicos, ni poseer esclavos cristianos, imponiéndose en ciertos casos la incapacidad de adquirir por sucesión por causa de muerte. Además, los judíos no podían unirse en matrimonio con mujeres cristianas. En este sentido, Justiniano en el primer Libro del Código se refiere fundamentalmente a las penas y restricciones de capacidad jurídica por causa de fe.

**8.- CUASI ESCLAVITUD**.

Existen en Romas personas que se encuentran en situaciones que sin borrar su capacidad para ser titulares de derechos y obligaciones, limitan, sin embargo, la posibilidad de ejercitarlos, al privarlas de la autonomía necesaria para la realización de actos creadores, modificativos o extintivos, de relaciones jurídicas, o sea que limitan su capacidad de ejercicio.

Se trata de ciertas categorías de personas que ocupan una posición que semeja a la de los esclavos. Así algunos la estudian como situaciones afines a la esclavitud. Las situaciones son múltiples y de efectos diversos, y podemos señalar en otras:

**a.- La del deudor insolvente **desde el momento que era entregado por el magistrado al acreedor hasta el momento que se saldase su deuda o hasta que fuese vendido trans tiberim. (addicti)

**b.- Las personas libres vendidas por su paterfamilias dentro de Roma (in causa mancipii), o bien cuando las entrega en reparación de un delito que aquel cometió **(en este caso, la persona afectada es libre y ciudadana romana, pero en lo referente a las relaciones patrimoniales se le considera como esclavo). Cabe destacar, que el poder del pater no cesa sino que queda en suspenso hasta que el cuasi dueño lo hace salir de su potestad.

**c.- El esclavo manumitido bajo condición o término mientras estos no se cumplan.**

**d.- **En el Derecho del Bajo Imperio, **los colonos,** que no pueden separarse de la tierra en que trabajan, esto es, que están permanentemente adscritos a la tierra, conocidos como los siervos de la Gleba(tierra), los que si el fundo se vendía pasaban al nuevo propietario. (Este estado termina: 1) si el siervo adquiere la totalidad o la parte del fundo a la cual está adscrito. 2) si su patrono lo ofrece al ejército, al decurionato o al sacerdocio).

**e.-** **El del hombre libre que arrienda sus servicios como gladiador a un empresario, obligándose por juramento a dejarse quemar, sujetar y morir con el hierro.**

**f.- El caso del ciudadano romano rescatado por un tercero de la cautividad**, **mediante una cantidad de dinero. **En este caso, sólo recuperará u antiguo status pagando al libertador lo que éste dio por su rescate (Constitución de Arcadio y de Honorio limitó a cinco años y con Justiniano se consideraba a este persona como dado en prenda)

**9.- OTRAS CAUSALES: Finalmente, es necesario expresar que fuera de las causales mencionadas existen otras. Así, la condición social o cargo impide celebrar ciertos actos jurídicos. Por ejemplo existen limitaciones para contraer matrimonio en relación al cargo que se desempeñe o sobre la base de diferencia social, pero esto se vera al momento de estudiar el matrimonio. **

**TUTELAS Y CURATELAS**

**INTRODUCCION:** De lo expuesto al tratar los requisitos civiles o status y las causales que disminuyen la capacidad, resulta que **la plena capacidad jurídica sólo es reconocida a aquellos individuos que siendo libres y ciudadanos romanos no se encuentra sometidos a la potestad de un pater,** vale decir, era sujeto de derecho con plenitud. Plena en cuanto a la adquisición de derechos y obligaciones, **pero ello no determina que pueda ejercer sus derechos. **En efecto, **podía darse el caso de una persona con plena capacidad de derecho -un sui iuris- pero cuya capacidad de ejercicio se viera afectada por razones de edad, sexo, enfermedad, etcétera.** Vale decir, podía ocurrir que siendo una persona capaz de gozar de la plenitud de los derechos, dentro del ámbito privado patrimonial se encontrase imposibilitada para ejercer por sí misma la administración de su patrimonio o para celebrar actos jurídicos, esto es, que fuese incapaz de ejercicio.

**Con el fin de brindar protección jurídica a estos incapaces**, **que no pueden dirigirse a sí mismos y no tienen un pater familias que cumpla esta finalidad, desde una época muy antigua existían en el Derecho Romano las tutelas y ya desde principios del derecho clásico, las curatelas.** Vale decir, **la incapacidad de ejercicio de estas personas se reemplazaba o complementaba por la tutela o curatela, esto es, se suple su incapacidad de obrar mediante una persona que se llama tutor o curador.** A las tutelas y curatelas, genéricamente se las denomina guardas.

**Había una tutela para los impúberes y otra para las mujeres. **

**De las variadas clases de curatelas que hubo, veremos las más importantes: la de los menores de 25 años, la de los pródigos y la de los enfermos mentales. **

**Detrás de estas instituciones hay un interés práctico. Así, en un principio, el interés que predominaba era el de la familia agnaticia** y tenía en vista el mantenimiento de su patrimonio.** En épocas posteriores la atención pasó a centrarse en la protección del incapaz, a través de la defensa de sus bienes. A partir de entonces la tutela es concebida como un deber y una carga impuesta en interés público y el poder del tutor o del curador está ordenado de tal modo que se debe ejercitar en interés de la persona sujeta, y no en interés del investido.**

**En todo caso, y así lo advierte Kunkel, la tutela de las mujeres tuvo una evolución distinta, destacando que a fines de la República comienza a decaer, puesto que las nuevas circunstancias sociales le privaban de su razón de ser, y en el curso de la época imperial desaparece por completo.**

**LAS TUTELAS:**

Serafini destaca que **los romanos proveyeron a la defensa de las personas e intereses de los que se ven privados de sus naturales defensores, sin que por su edad o por sexo puedan defenderse por sí mismos mediante la tutela,** institución que, como hemos visto, se remonta a los primeros tiempo del derecho civil, pero **cuyo contenido varió sensiblemente en las diversas épocas de su desarrollo. **

**Consideradas y ejercitadas al principio en interés primordialmente de la familia,** **vinieron poco a poco, con el progresivo aumento de la importancia del Estado, a caer bajo la vigilancia y las disposiciones de las autoridades públicas y de la ley, convirtiéndiose en cargos onerosos y de interés público, criterio que las acompaña hasta el día de hoy**. Veamos a continuación cada uno de los dos casos, respecto de las personas que podían encontrarse sometidas a tutela en Roma. Estos eran el caso de los impúberes y el caso de las mujeres.

**TUTELA DE LOS IMPUBERES (TUTELA IMPUBERIS)**

**Paulo atribuye al jurista Servio** la siguiente definición de **tutela:** **Fuerza y poder sobre una persona libre, dada y permitida por el derecho civil, con el fin de cuidar a quien, por causa de su edad, no puede defenderse espontáneamente por sí mismo. **En esta definición encontramos vestigios del riguroso derecho primitivo en la expresión fuerza y poder.

Esta orientación llevó, por lo demás, a que pudieran ser tutores no sólo, como al principio, los paterfamilias, sino también los filiusfamilias (hermanos del impúber) y posteriormente, aun las madres y abuelas, respecto de sus descendientes, siempre que renunciaran a volver a casarse. En todo caso en los primeros tiempos no podía ser tutor una mujer.

**CLASES Y DELACION DE LA TUTELA: según la forma de ser designado el tutor, esto es, según el llamamiento o delación, puede ser: **

**a) testamentaria, **

**b) legítima o **

**c) dativa.**

**a) Tutela testamentaria.** **El tutor era designado por el paterfamilias en su testamento. Surge por obra de la jurisprudencia arcaica, en base a la interpretación de la ley de las XII Tablas.** Susceptibles de tutela testamentaria son sólo los descendientes que, al deceso del pater, se hacían sui iuris. El designado por el testamento llega a ser tutor de pleno derecho desde el momento en que el testamento entra en vigencia. Como el nombramiento no dependía del parentesco, el nombrado podía rechazar la tutela sin necesidad de justificación.

**b) Tutela legítima.** **En el supuesto de que no existiera tutor testamentario, o que el así nombrado rehusara o hubiese fallecido antes de abrirse la sucesión, o el testamento fuese invalido, la ley de las XII tablas ya contemplaba, expresamente, la figura que llenaba este vacío**. Esta era la tutela legítima, en la cual el tutor es designado por imperio de la ley.

**El cargo recaía en el agnado más próximo del incapaz: el hermano, el tío paterno, los hijos del hermano; en su defecto, uno de los gentiles. En el derecho justinianeo se incluyó a los cognados.** Este llamamiento coincide con el propio de la sucesión intestada, con la diferencia, sin embargo, de que las mujeres pueden heredar, pero no pueden ser tutoras. En todo caso, la legislación postclásica, inspirándose en modelos helenísticos, permite que las mujeres sean tutoras, así Justiniano llama a la madre y a la abuela como tutoras legales, con preferencia a los colaterales.

**c) Tutela dativa o magistratual (otorgada por un magistrado): Se establece para aquellos casos en que no exista tutor testamentario ni legítimo. ** **Es la que históricamente surge última. **Fue establecida alrededor del 210 a.C. por la lex Atilia, en que se estatuía al pretor urbano, en cooperación con la mayoría de los tribunos de la plebe, como encargado de dar un tutor a un impúber que careciera de él. Posteriormente, alrededor del año 31 a.C., por la lex Iula et Titia se extiende la potestad de nombrar tutores a los gobernadores de provincia. Luego, bajo Claudio, se agregaron los cónsules y, por último, Justiniano incluye al praefectus urbi.

**En este caso, la idea de la tutela como carga se acentúa, así como también el control de los magistrados sobre la gestión del tutor, consagrándose de esta forma en el derecho de tutela la idea de protección de los intereses del pupilo, que estaba ausente en la tutela legítima y que podía estarlo en la testamentaria, por lo cual la tutela dativa terminó por ser considerada una suerte de carga privada** (munus civile).

**CAPACIDAD Y EXCUSAS:**

**Entendida la tutela como una carga o deber y no como un derecho, podemos decir que, por regla general, no estaba permitido ceder ni rechazar la tutela, pudiendo su ejercicio ser forzado por el magistrado.**

Sin perjuicio de lo anterior y precisamente **para proteger adecuadamente a los impúberes es que se establecen exigencias en cuanto a la capacidad de quienes debían ser llamados a desempeñar la tutela.**

**CAPACIDAD: **En efecto, no todos tienen capacidad para desempeñar este cargo. Sólo los capaces están obligados a desempeñarla salvo en casos determinados o motivos de excusa, según se ha señalado.

En este sentido son incapaces los esclavos, los latinos junianos, los impúberes, los furiosos, los pródigos, los infames, los mudos, los sordos y, finalmente, las mujeres, sin perjuicios de que existirían constituciones imperiales que habrían autorizado el desempeño de la tutela por parte de ciertas mujeres: madre y abuela, particularmente cuando quedaban viudas.

**EXCUSAS: **Ahora, tratándose de personas capaces, existían, empero, ciertas causases de excusación, tales como el desempeño de otras tutelas, tener muchos hijos, residencia alejada, enfermedad, edad avanzada, servicio militar, cargos públicos, etcétera, de forma tal que si el magistrado las hallaba fundadas, debía eximirlo.

**ACTUACION DEL TUTOR O CONTENIDO DE LA TUTELA:**

**Las funciones del tutor son esencialmente patrimoniales, le corresponde la administración del patrimonio del impúber. **Al tutor no le corresponde el cuidado personal del pupilo y su educación pues estos son confiados a su madre o a otros parientes cercanos, bajo la vigilancia superior del magistrado; pero el tutor debe proporcionar los recursos necesarios para ello, atendiendo a la posición social del impúber y las fuerzas de su patrimonio, todo ello, bajo supervigilancia de los magistrados.

**En pocas palabras, la función del tutor consiste en asistir con honestidad y diligencia al pupilo hasta que este llegue a la pubertad, obrando de tal manera que no sufra perjuicios personales o patrimoniales por causa de su incapacidad.**

**I) Obligaciones antes de entrar en el ejercicio de la tutela:** Probablemente desde Claudio, el tutor debió:

**1) Prestar una garantía (cautio),** por stipulatio, al pupilo **de no consumir o disminuir el patrimonio pupilar (**satisdatio rem pupilli salvam fore, seguridad de que los bienes del pupilo han de quedar a salvo**); **

**2) Establecer ante escribano (tabularius) cuál era el patrimonio del pupilo**. Se dispuso que **si el tutor no había inventariado los bienes, valdría en su lugar el inventario hecho por el pupilo bajo juramento.**

**II) Actuación durante la tutela.** **Las funciones del tutor son esencialmente patrimoniales.** El poder sobre los bienes pupilares es muy amplio y en la administración de ellos radica la principal función patrimonial del tutor.

Ahora, **para precisar como obraba el tutor, tendríamos que distinguir:**

**1) La situación del pupilo menor de siete años **

**2) La situación del pupilo mayor de siete años **

**1) Situación del pupilo menor de siete años: en este caso el tutor debía actuar por sí solo, mediante la gestia negotíorum o negotiorum getiorum (la gestión de los asuntos).**

En el ámbito patrimonial, el impúber menor de siete años adolece de una absoluta incapacidad de ejercicio y no puede celebrar ningún acto jurídico, es el tutor quien debe actuar en sustitución, vale decir, el acto lo concluye el tutor, pero en interés del pupilo. **El tutor podía actuar en nombre del pupilo, esto es, manifestando que actúa por él, o bien en nombre propio, silenciando el hecho de tratarse de un acto que interesa al pupilo. En este último caso el tutor actuaba a nombre propio pero por cuenta del pupilo.**

Es un caso especial de representación indirecta-; **es decir, el tutor se convertía en sujeto activo o pasivo de las obligaciones y titular de los derechos reales, pero con el cargo de posteriormente traspasar el crédito o la deuda y esos derechos reales al patrimonio del pupilo, vale decir, los efectos de negocio celebrados por el tutor se radican en su patrimonio pero luego debe traspasados al patrimonio del pupilo, lo cual un nuevo acto. En relación a esto podemos destacar que se relaciona con un tema que trataremos en materia de actos jurídicos, cual es, la distinción entre representación directa e indirecta. **

**2) Si el pupilo era mayor de siete años: en este caso tutor y pupilo actuaban conjuntamente, el tutor otorgaba su auctoritas.** **Esta servía de complemento a la deficiente capacidad del pupilo, quien empero debía ser lo suficientemente evolucionado mentalmente para proferir las expresiones requeridas para el negocio jurídico, en definitiva, ser puberis proximus** (cercano a la pubertad); vale decir, al **impúber mayor de siete años** se le reconoce una relativa capacidad de ejercicio, de modo de poder celebrar actos jurídicos por sí mismo, sólo que asistido por el tutor, cuando el acto implique cualquier gravamen para el pupilo.

**La auctoritas interpositio del tutor debe ser coetánea con el acto de que se trate, vale decir no puede ser prestada ni antes ni después,** lo que supone la presencia del tutor en el momento de otorgar su consentimiento el pupilo, **tampoco admite plazo no condición,** aunque el acto tenga uno u otra. En todo caso, **no está sometida a formas y puede ser prestada de cualquier manera que deje en claro su aprobación. **Por último, **el tutor no está obligado a prestar su autorización. **

**Los actos celebrados por el pupilo infantia maior que impliquen un gravamen para él no valen sin la autorización del tutor**, **aunque a su gravamen corresponda un contragravamen de la otra parte; **en tal caso **no se obliga el pupilo, pero sí la contraparte.**

**FACULTADES DEL TUTOR:** Son amplias. El número de actos jurídicos que el tutor podía primitivamente realizar era muy grande, y ello se explicaba como resabio de una vieja concepción, según la cual se entendía que **actuaba como si fuera el dueño del patrimonio**. **Podía, por tanto, gravar los bienes del pupilo con pignus, enajenarlos, hacer y recibir pagos, colocar el capital en lo que le pareciera conveniente, etcétera, pero siempre mirando al interés del pupilo y no para perjudcarlo. Pero, con el tiempo, se siente la necesidad de establecer limitaciones y sus facultades fueron siendo restringidas.**

**III) RELACIONES ENTRE TUTOR Y PUPILO (ACCIONES DERIVADAS DE LA TUTELA)**

**RESPONSABILIDAD DEL TUTOR: en relación con el ejercicio de las facultades del tutor se destaca que la responsabilidad del tutor en la administración de los bienes del pupilo se fue acrecentando con el correr del tiempo. **

**a) En efecto, si bien en sus inicios se trataba de una institución que velaba por el interés de la familia agnaticia, ya en la ley de las XII tablas encontramos dos acciones dirigidas contra los tutores que faltaban a su deber:**

**1) La accusatio suspecti tutoris**, que era **una acción penal pública por medio de la cual se lograba la destitución del tutor y se designaba otro**. Se iniciaba por la denuncia de cualquiera ante **sospecha de la comisión del delito de malversación dolosa o gravemente culposo contra el patrimonio del pupilo.** **La condena del tutor lleva consigo su infamia y acarrea la remoción en el cargo. Esta acción podía ser ejercida por cualquiera. **

**2) La actio de rationibus distrahendis**, **acción de carácter privado penal por medio de la cual se multaba al tutor con el doble del valor de los bienes defraudados al pupilo.** En concreto por medio de ella lo que se hacía era **exigir al tutor una rendición de cuentas y si resultaba que el tutor había utilizado en su propio provecho bienes del impúber, se le condenaba a pagar a este el doble del valor de los perjuicios ocasionados.**

**b) A fines del período republicano surgió la actio tutelae**. Esta acción, con un ámbito de aplicación muy elástico, **permitía obtener del tutor o de sus herederos una indemnización por los daños y perjuicios ocasionados por su mala gestión y la devolución de los bienes administrados, pudiendo, de esta forma, reclamar todo lo que al pupilo debiera corresponder según la buena fe y equidad. Vale decir, no necesariamente fundados en una actuación dolosa por parte del tutor sino también en el evento de negligencia o culpa. **

La sentencia condenatoria en caso de haberse ejercitado esta acción **tenía carácter** **infamante,** en razón de la confianza que depositada en la persona del tutor. **Esta acción sólo se podía ejercitar al término del la tutela. **

**c) **Posteriormente,** se concedió, igualmente, al pupilo una acción subsidiaria** contra el magistrado que, cuando le incumbía el deber de investigar al tutor que debía nombrar o confirmar, hubiese actuado con evidente imprudencia o negligencia: se lo responsabilizó de los daños sufridos.

**d) **Finalmente, debemos destacar la existencia de un **privilegium exigendi. En caso de quiebra del tutor, el pupilo tenía del derecho de ser pagado antes que los demás acreedores del tutor.**

**RESPONSABILIDAD DEL PUPILO:** Naturalmente, **el tutor tenía a su vez una actio tutelae contraria para reclamar al pupilo los créditos que resultaron a su favor en la gestión de la tutela, esto es, exigir el desembolso de los gastos que hubiera realizado con ocasión de la tutela.**

**FIN DE LA TUTELA DE LOS IMPUBERES:**

**Fundamentalmente termina: 1)por alcanzar el pupilo la pubertad, 2)Por muerte o capitis deminutio de éste, 3)En caso de muerte o capitis deminutio máxima, media o mínima del tutor, 4)En caso de renuncia por una causal sobreviniente de excusa y 5)En caso de remoción del tutor en virtud del ejercicio de alguna acción. **

**TUTELA DE LAS MUJERES (tutela mulieris)**

Esta institución, proveniente del antiguo Derecho Romano, en el cual la mujer sui iuris carecía de una plena capacidad jurídica, como consecuencia de la progresiva independización de la mujer en la vida social, fue decayendo hasta desaparecer entre los siglos IV y V.

**Al respecto, el profesor Joan Miquel señala que la historia de la tutela de las mujeres se presenta en un progresivo debilitamiento, hasta llegar a su desaparición.** Así, en una primera época la función del tutor consiste básicamente en prestar su auctoritas a los negocios que la mujer quiera celebrar, ya en la época clásica se circunscribe a negocios del ius civile, ampliándose la facultad de la mujer de elegir su propio tutor y liberando, la legislación matrimonial de Augusto, de la tutela a la ingenua que tenga tres o más hijos y a la liberta con cuatro o más hijo. De esta forma **la tutela mulierum se convierte en el derecho clásico en una mera formalidad y, finalmente, ya en el período postclásico desaparece sin dejar huella.**

**DELACION DE LA TUTELA DE LAS MUJERES**:

**En términos generales, la tutela mulieris podía ser de cualquiera de los tres tipos ya estudiados para los impúberes. Para la tutela legítima se llamaba al agnado más próximo, pero una lex Claudia (44-49 d.C), abolió la tutela de los agnados, dejando vigente, sin embargo, la del patrono y del parens manumisor. **

Cuando el magistrado designaba al tutor -tutela dativa- lo hacía guiado por las leyes Atilia y Iulia et Titia, como en el caso de los impúberes.

**En el supuesto de la tutela testamentaria era común que el testador concediera a la pupila la optio tutoris, por medio de la cual ésta podía elegir la persona de su tutor. La optio tutoris; fue el primer paso hacia la extinción de la tutela mulieris.**

Luego, a fines del período preclásico, en el supuesto de que la mujer no pudiera elegir su tutor, podía substituirlo por alguien de su confianza (fiducia).

Las leyes Iulia et Papia Poppaea, con objetivos de política demográfica, liberaron de la tutela a quienes tenían el ius liberorum, para lo que se exigía tener tres hijos a las ingenuas y cuatro a las libertas. Finalmente, en los tiempos de Honorio y Teodosio, se termina con los útimos vestigios de esta tutela, al conceder el ius liberorum a todas las mujeres.

**ACTUACION DEL TUTOR Y** **CONTENIDO DE LA TUTELA DE LAS MUJERES:**

Dado que la mujer era púber, pues -en caso contrario estaríamos ante la tutela impuberi-, **las funciones del tutor se limitaban a la auctoritas, al contar la pupila con facultades para poder llevar a cabo el acto jurídico.** Era, pues, innecesaria la negotiorum gestio. **La auctoritas era requerida únicamente para negocios iuris civilis** (del derecho civil), tales como la enajenación de res mancipi, la aceptación de herencias, la acceptilatio, la manumisión, la celebración de una in iure cessio, etc. En realidad, ya **en la época clásica, la auctoritas interpositio terminó por convertirse en una mera formalidad, llegando incluso a permitir a la mujer la facultad de pedir al magistrado compeler al tutor a prestar su autorización.** Ello explica que no procedieran la actio tutelae ni las demás acciones tutelares entre mujer y tutor.

**CURATELAS O CURADURIAS: **

En palabras de Ulpiano la curatela es una institución semejante a la tutela, que se ejerce sobre personas libres.

En este sentido, Kunkel señala **la curatela presenta una evolución histórica semejante a la tutela de los impúberes y así en sus formas más antiguas (furiosi y prodigi) aparece como una potestad, que corresponde al tutor en interés de la familia del sujeto a curatela, como en el propio de éste. Posteriormente, y antes que la tutela, toma el carácter de institución con predominio del aspecto deber para el curador, cuya función se convierte en carga pública sometido a control de la autoridad. **

**Esta institución aparece ya en la ley de las XII tablas a propósito del furiosus y del pródigo.** En el primer supuesto, el poder del curator afecta a la persona y los bienes del enfermo mental, mientras que en el segundo la curatela se limita al patrimonio heredado por el pródigo.

**Alrededor del año 200 a.C. la lex Plaetoria dará posteriormente origen a la curatela para los menores de 25 años** (cura minoris), institución que con el tiempo se irá asimilando a la tutela del impúber.

**DISTINTAS CURATELAS: **

Lo primero que debemos destacar es que la curatela no es una institución única; se trata, más bien, de un conjunto de instituciones que tienen en común la gestión de un patrimonio perteneciente a un sujeto, al cual no se le permite administrarlo por sí mismo. En todo caso, la ley de las XII Tablas contenía disposiciones para la curatela de los dementes y los pródigos, siendo el derecho pretorio él que proveyó a la de los menores y a otras situaciones determinadas. Las curatelas que nosotros estudiaremos son la del furiosi (o demente), la del pródigo y la del menor adulto (o menor de 25 años y mayor de 14).

**CURATELA DEL LOCO (CURA FURIOSI)**

**Llamamiento:**

La ley de las XII Tablas determinaba que la administración del patrimonio era, tratándose de furiosos, confiada a los agnados y, a falta de éstos, a los gentiles. Sólo posteriormente el nombramiento de los curadores fue permitido al Pretor, al praefectus urbis en Roma y a los gobernadores en provincias. Finalmente, algunos autores señalan que en el derecho justinianeo el llamamiento de las curatelas, entre ellas la del furioso, no difiere de la situación prevista para las tutelas, vale decir: curatela testamentaria en primer lugar, curatela legítima y curatela dativa, pero las dos primeras formalmente son dativas pues deben ser confirmadas por un magistrado.

**La actuación del curador era siempre una gestio negotiorum.**

**Las facultades de aquél sobre los bienes eran muy amplias, ya que se hallaba domina loco (en lugar del dueño). ** **La jurisprudencia modificó esto al hacérsele extensiva la Oratio Severi y al exigírsela, ya en el derecho justinianeo, prestar garantía e inventariar los bienes.** Además, en los tiempos de Justiniano, se concede en favor del sometido a la curatela una hipoteca general y legal sobre los bienes del curador.

Por otra parte, **el derecho clásico consideraba suspendida la curatela durante los intervalos lúcidos del demente.**

**La jurisprudencia asimiló el mentecato o idiota al furiosis. En todo caso, sólo el furioso o propiamente loco podía tener intervalos lúcidos. **

**La función del curator furiosi es esencialmente patrimonial**, aunque también tiene el deber de velar por la persona del demente, sin perjuicio que normalmente ello es encargado a los parientes más próximos, que reciben del curador lo necesario para la manutención.

**CURATELA DE LOS PRODIGOS (CURA PRODIGI)**

**Condición previa a esta curatela es una interdicción que emana del magistrado.** Como la prodigalidad no se manifiesta por una causa natural, como la locura, el estado de prodigalidad empezaba por un decreto del magistrado, y cesaba en virtud de otro decreto del mismo.

**La ley de las XII tablas definía al pródigo como la persona con descendencia que malgastase los bienes heredados ab intestato de sus ascendientes agnaticios.** Similarmente a lo que acontecía con el furioso, la curatela se acordaba a los agnados y gentiles. En este sentido, se señala que originariamente esta curatela buscaba conservar en la familia civil los bienes provenientes del padre o abuelo paterno.

**La primitiva figura se fue ensanchando, abarcando a los que dilapidaban cualquier tipo de fortuna, tuvieran o no hijos.** Se admitió también la confirmación del curador testamentario y en su ausencia el magistrado designaba un curador dativo.

En este sentido, se dice que **la curatela del pródigo terminó inspirándose en razones de orden público **(el pródigo se convertía en un elemento de perturbación social una vez que había dilapidado todos sus bienes**) y de interés para el propio pródigo **(era necesario aconsejar y ayudar a quien se mostraba insensato en la administración de sus bienes.).

**La incapacidad del pródigo se fue atenuando. Así, en el derecho clásico se le permitieron los actos que podían mejorar su situación patrimonial. Pudieron entonces aceptar una herencia -superando, así, en capacidad al impúber menor de siete años-, pero no testar, ni siquiera con el consentimiento del curador. Vale decir, el pródigo era incapaz para empeorar su situación y capaz para mejorarla.**

**El curador no tiene derecho alguno en la persona del sometido a curatela**. **Su poder de protección se reduce a la administración del patrimonio**, limitada primeramente a los bienes heredados ab intestato y más tarde extendida a la totalidad del patrimonio, función que cumple obrando por medio de la negotiorum gestium.

**CURATELA DE LOS MENORES DE 25 AÑOS (CURA MINORIS):**

**En una primera época, alcanzada la pubertad, el sui iuris era plenamente capaz para realizar cualquier tipo de negocio, vale decir, tenía plena capacidad de ejercicio. Pero, a fines del siglo II a.C., en una sociedad de más frecuentes intercambios comerciales, surgió la idea de que los sui iuris jóvenes debían ser protegidos de quienes pudieran aprovecharse de su inexperiencia**.

En efecto, una **lex Plaetoria** **introdujo ** una acción pública, denominada **actio legis plaetoria,** **contra los que hubieran, para beneficiarse, usado de artimañas (circunscriptio)**, sin llegar necesariamente a constituir dolo, en los tratos patrimoniales con minores (menores de 25 años).

**Por su parte, el pretor concedió, más tarde,** al minor **una exceptio legis Plaetoriae **para oponerse a la acción que intentara el acreedor por incumplimiento de una obligación concertada con circunscriptio por parte del demandante**. Luego, el pretor comenzó a otorgar la in integrum restitutio a los menores que hubieran efectuado un negocio desventajoso.**

**A consecuencia de esto, se vio afectada la actividad comercial de los menores, dado que nadie quería contratar con ellos. Se hizo necesario, entonces, proporcionarles un curador que otorgara su consensus, a la manera de una auctoritas, al negocio jurídico. El menor podía pedir un curador para cada negocio en particular, y, a partir de la época, de Marco Aurelio, pudo pedir un curador con carácter permanente. **

Como el hecho de tener que contar constantemente con la presencia del curador era muy engorroso, ciertos minores llegaron a conseguir del emperador una **venia aetatis (dispensa de la edad) que eliminaba la necesidad del curador.** Así, como privilegio especialísimo, **se volvía a la misma situación de cualquier púber antes de la sanción de la lex Plaetoria. La venia de la edad ( venia aetatis) **consiste en un beneficio concedido por el Emperador, desde finales del siglo III de nuestra era, a los púberes menores de 25 años, concediéndoles una mayor edad anticipada, reconociéndole una capacidad de obrar semejante a la de un mayor adulto. ** Esta habilitación de edad hacía cesar laincapacidad de obrar del menor adulto, impidiéndole solicitar la in integrum restitutio. **Se concedía a los varones mayores de 20 años y a las mujeres mayores de 18 años.

**El consensus para realizar un negocio no es preciso -a diferencia de la auctoritas tutoris- que sea simultáneo a éste y con la presencia física del curador.** Por lo demás, el negocio es válido sin consensus, dada la capacidad negocial del menor; lo que acontecía en este caso era, que en caso de engaño no se tenía ningún tipo de acción porque el pretor la denegaba. Recién en la época postclásica fue exigido el consensus para la validez.

**FIN O EXTINCION DE LA PERSONALIDAD DE LAS PERSONAS FISICAS. **

Sabemos que cesa la existencia física de una persona natural con su muerte, pero puede ocurrir que la personalidad, esto es, la condición de sujeto de derecho o, dicho de otra forma, la capacidad de goce, se extinga no obstante vivir el individuo. De esta forma, la extinción de la personalidad o calidad de sujeto de derecho se produce por dos causales**: **

**a) la muerte y **

**b) la caída en esclavitud o capitis diminutio máxima. **

Tanto al caso de la muerte como al caso de la caída en esclavitud, como causales de término de la personalidad, ya nos hemos referido. Por consiguiente nos remitimos a lo dicho. No obstante esto, haremos una breve referencia a la noción de capites deminutio.

**En efecto, Gayo quien entiende la capitis deminutio como un cambio del estado anterior, en un intento por sistematizar las distintas posibilidades de cambio, distingue tres formas**, esto es, como **capitis deminutio máxima**, **media** y **mínima,** según el status comprometido, como veremos a continuación, destacándose que **la capitis deminutio máxima y media conllevan necesariamente un empeoramiento de condición, lo cual no siempre ocurre tratándose de la capitis deminutio mínima, sin perjuicio que respecto de este punto no todos los autores están de acuerdo.**

La **capites deminutio máxima** que es la que nos interesa, en orden a extinguir la personalidad. Ella tenía lugar cuando se perdía el status de libertad, **lo que conllevaba además una capites deminutio media**, que consistía en la perdida de la **ciudadanía y una capites deminutio mínima, esto es la variación del status de familia**, que era propio de los ciudadanos romanos.

**La capites deminutio máxima** al hacer perder la libertad, importaba la extinción de la personalidad, pues el afectado quedaba reducido a la condición de esclavo, sometido a la potestas de su amo.

En lo referente a la **capitis deminutio media,** esto es la **pérdida de la ciudadanía romana,** se producía en caso de imposición de ciertas penas como cuando se castigaba al ciudadano al destierro voluntario, deportación a alguna isla o se le condenaba a trabajos forzados, o bien cuando voluntariamente abandonaba la ciudadanía romana al ingresar a otra civitas o a una colonia no romana. (En este caso, en lo referente a los derechos patrimoniales, estos siguen vinculados al sujeto, pero su situación se regula ya no por la ley romana o jus civile, sino que por la ley de la nueva ciudad a la que se incorpora o bien por las normas del jus gentium. En todo caso, los deudores pueden tomar los bienes de la persona, enajenarlos y pagarse con el precio de la venta).

En relación con la **capites deminutio mínima** y que dice relación con el estado de familia, existe diversidad de opiniones:

**Para algunos, sólo tendría lugar en el caso de que se tratara de una variación que perjudicara a quien la sufría**, vale decir sólo en caso de que un sui juris pasara a ser alieni juris, para lo cual **se fundan en la idea de "disminución de cabeza".**

**LAS PERSONAS JURIDICAS:**

**INTRODUCCION:**

En la vida económica, social y jurídica actúan también entes distintos de las personas físicas individuales. **Para el logro de determinados fines tanto individuales, comunes, de utilidad pública o beneficencia es necesaria la actividad asociada de muchos hombres y que esa actividad se desarrolle por un tiempo más o menos largo, o bien, se requiere contar con un cierto conjunto de bienes que se destine para la obtención de un determinado fin.** Así, se señala, la vida humana de corta duración y los menesteres que entraña su desenvolvimiento conducen al individuo a la unión con otros para complementar sus exigencias vitales.

El ordenamiento jurídico reacciona con el expediente de la personificación de colectividades de personas y bienes, reconociendo a algunas entidades la capacidad de ser titulares de derechos y de crear, modificar y extinguir relaciones jurídicas con otros seres, vale decir, les reconoce la condición de sujeto de derecho, logrando, con ello, otorgar a sus bienes una finalidad o sentido social, asegurar su estabilidad, funcionamiento y permanencia, surgiendo lo que hoy denominamos personas jurídicas, llamadas así por oposición a las personas físicas o naturales.

**CONCEPTO: **

Las personas jurídicas pueden ser definidas como **creaciones ideales, a las que la ley les reconoce capacidad jurídica. **

Se trata de **colectividades de hombres o de bienes jurídicamente organizadas y elevadas por el ordenamiento jurídico a la categoría de sujetos de derecho,** vale decir, persona, y como tal, capaz de tener su patrimonio, ser acreedora, deudora, concurrir a juicio, etcétera.

Algunos definen a las personas jurídicas como todo ente diverso del hombre, a quien el ordenamiento reconozca la capacidad de derechos y obligaciones.

**UN ALCANCE A LA EVOLUCIÓN DE LO QUE SE ENTENDIÓ POR PERSONA JURÍDICA EN EL DERECHO ROMANO.**

Sin perjuicio de las precisiones anteriormente expuestas, no podemos desconocer que **los juristas romanos reconocieron en la práctica la condición de sujetos de derecho a entidades diversas del hombre, sin que por ello llegaran a sostener que estábamos ante personas, cuestión, que de haber ocurrido, según muchos autores sólo se impuso en la época relativamente tardía del Derecho Clásico. **Sin perjuicio de que algo se comienza a insinuar en la ley Iulia de Collegiis, de los tiempos de Augusto y, aún antes, la jurisprudencia trataba en forma especial al populus romanus.

**En Roma, en forma lenta y gradual van adquiriendo fisonomía, ya como agrupaciones de individuos o asociaciones, ya como ordenaciones de bienes o fundaciones y según algunos, la idea de personalidad jurídica **surgiría al constatarse la existencia del populus romanus y de los municipios, pero conviene destacar que originariamente, no se pensaba que el populus romanus, otros entes públicos, las corporaciones religiosas y de artesanos, tuvieran una personalidad jurídica propia, distinta y separada de la de cada uno de sus miembros.

**TERMINOLOGIA:**

**Las expresiones personas jurídicas o morales, son términos modernos, desconocidos por la jurisprudencia romana**, **que no utilizó una voz técnica ni general**.

**Los vocablos que usan los juristas** para referirse a los sujetos de derecho que no son personas **físicas carecen de exactitud, pues no permiten abarcar los distintos tipos que existieron.** Así, se refieren a las societas aludiendo a las asociaciones, las que, salvo las sociedades de recaudadores de impuestos y los encargados de servicios públicos, no son personas jurídicas.

**En todo caso, los juristas postclásicos justinianeos emplean la expresión universitas para indicar la persona jurídica.**

**Sólo en Edad Media, y gracias al esfuerzo de romanistas y canonistas, se pudo arribar a un desenvolvimiento de la teoría de la personalidad hasta desembocar en la concepción y terminología contemporáneas.**

**CATEGORIAS**:

**Los romanistas, principalmente los pandectistas, aplicaron la teoría de las personas jurídicas y sus clasificaciones al Derecho Romano**, intentando reconstruir el pensamiento de los juristas romanos, sirviéndose de una terminología propia de concepciones más modernas.

**Es así como en la mayor parte de los tratados del ramo se señala que los romanos básicamente distinguieron dos clases o categorías de personas jurídicas: **

**a) Universitates Personarum**

**b) Universitates Rerum.**

Esta distinción permite caracterizar a ambos grupos, pero no fue conocida por la jurisprudencia romana.

**A) UNIVERSITATES (UNIVERSITAS) PERSONARUM:** La idea era que la persona jurídica que se creaba **constituía el resultado de una asociación de personas o de individuos con vistas a la obtención de un determinado objetivo o fin, vale decir, están formadas por un conjunto de personas físicas.**

**B) UNIVERSITATIS (UNIVERSITAS) RERUM**: estas **tenían como fundamento no a una asociación de individuos sino que a un conjunto de bienes aportados por alguien para ser dedicados a algún fin**, vale decir, estamos ante entes constituidos por una masa de bienes para la obtención de fines determinados.

**A) DIVERSAS CLASES UNIVERSITATES PERSONARUM**: Dentro de las asociaciones de personas o individuos que se unían con la finalidad de formar una persona jurídica, había que distinguir entre unas que pertenecían al ámbito del Derecho Público o ámbito estatal y aquellas otras que no pertenecían a ese campo, sino al ámbito del derecho privado.

**A.1) DENTRO DEL AMBITO DEL DERECHO PÚBLICO:**

**A.1.1) EL POPULUS ROMANUS, ** que organizado tenía el carácter de una persona jurídica.

Es del caso destacar que los romanos no tienen una denominación técnica para lo que hoy denominamos "El Estado". En la concepción romana se identifica al Estado, como sujeto de derecho, con el **populus Romanus**, esto es, con la totalidad de los ciudadanos. La concesión de la personalidad jurídica al populus romanus y a otros órganos públicos se realiza gradualmente. Así, desde antiguo se separó teóricamente esta totalidad de cada uno de los ciudadanos que la constituían, considerándola como una entidad jurídica diferente, pero no se fue más allá, ni se llegó nunca, como en la doctrina moderna, a representar al Estado como organismo jurídico distinto de la totalidad de los ciudadanos.

En todo caso, desde antiguo el Estado romano, tenía múltiples manifestaciones de su personalidad jurídica o "institutos" que hacían posible al populus Romanus y a otros órganos públicos tener derechos patrimoniales y ejercerlos.

Así, **el populus romanus tiene un tesoro propio** **(aerarium publicum o aerarium populi Romani)**, que se considera de su propiedad, magistrados que lo gestionan, actuando en su nombre, y servi publici (esclavos), por medio de los cuales puede adquirir bienes. Esto permite al populus Romanus ser instituido heredero y es así, como el nombramiento como heredero por parte de reyes extranjeros sirvió para justificar jurídicamente incorporaciones de vastos territorios; además, esto lo habilita para celebrar contratos, manumitir esclavos, etc.

**A.1.2) LOS MUNICIPIOS: **siguiendo el ejemplo del populus Romanus, fue prontamente reconocida también a las **ciudades,** a los **municipia y** a las **colonias,** la capacidad de ser titulares de derechos patrimoniales.

Estrictamente hablando, **para precisar la situación de las ciudades habría que distinguir entre la época anterior al año 212 d.C y la época posterior a dicha fecha, pues antes de esa fecha había que distinguir entre las ciudades que permanecieron extranjeras y las que fueron incorporadas a la ciudadanía romana (municipia), ambas son personas jurídicas, pero las primeras son formalmente soberanas y las segundas no; **de forma tal que las primeras se hallan, frente a sus ciudadanos, en situación análoga a la del populus romanus respecto de los ciudadanos romanos.

**El derecho aplicable a los municipios es una mezcla de derecho público y de derecho privado.**

Por último, a partir del Imperio, los municipios se transforman en ciudades no solamente dentro del territorio itálico, sino también en las provincias, con un régimen administrativo propio, magistrados y senado propios.

**A.2) DENTRO DEL AMBITO DEL DERECHO PRIVADO: **

Dentro de las asociaciones es posible distinguir la existencia de algunas que perseguían fines de lucro y otras que no lo perseguían.

Para referirse a las personas jurídicas que perseguían fines de lucro empleaban la palabra **SOCIETAS** y para las otras la expresión **CORPORACION. **Esta terminología ha sido recepcionada por muchos ordenamientos jurídicos contemporáneos, entre ellos el nuestro.

**A.2.1) LAS SOCIETAS: son colectividades de personas unidas entre sí para la consecución de un fin lucrativo y a las que la ley reconoce como sujetos de derechos. **Se señala que se exigía un número mínimo de tres integrantes, para los efectos de poder decidir por mayoría, la adopción de un estatuto que rija la organización y funcionamiento de la entidad, determinando los derechos y obligaciones de los miembros, la existencia de un fin lícito, la formación de una caja común para solventar los gastos de la sociedad y la presencia de un representante para que en nombre de la asociación actuara en la gestión de los negocios comunes.

Cabe destacar, que en Roma, se crearon, múltiples asociaciones que perseguían fines de lucro, ejemplo sociedades de transporte marítimo, sociedades de explotación de minas y en general sociedades comerciales.

Un caso muy curioso de sociedad como persona jurídica fueron las llamadas sociedades de publicanos, que manejaban enormes patrimonios. Se trata de sociedades particulares a las cuales el Estado romano les encargaba el cobro de los impuestos, la explotación de minas o la realización de obras públicas.

**A.2.2) LAS CORPORACIONES:** **son asociaciones voluntarias de hombres con vistas a un objetivo común colectivo, a las que el ordenamiento jurídico concede una individualidad jurídica propia y una personalidad jurídica diferente de las personas físicas individuales que las componen, pero que, a diferencia de las societas, no perseguían fines de lucro. **

En todo caso, conviene destacar que hubo diversas categorías o clases de ellas. Así por ejemplo algunas se dedicaban a la educación, otras a ciertos fines benéficos y asocaciones de carácter profesional o gremial.

Entre las corporaciones se destacaban sobre todo los colegios sacerdotales, que jurídicamente se organizaban en forma de corporaciones como el colegio de pontífices, de los augures, vestales, etc. (sodalitas: grupos destinados al culto; collegium: asociaciones para fines religiosos).

Estas asociaciones en principio estaban permitidas en la medida que sus fines no atentaran contra las buenas costumbres, pues la Ley de las XII Tablas reconocía la libertad de asociación, pero debido a la importancia que adquirieron en la vida política.

**Extinción:** Tanto las societas como las corporaciones se extinguen o por haber conseguido el fin perseguido, o porque éste se hace ilícito, o por falta absoluta de miembros, o por disolución voluntaria, o por disponerlo así los estatutos, o por disposición de la autoridad estatal.

**B) UNIVERSITATES RERUM**:

Así como las asociaciones tenían como fundamento a las personas que se unían tras un fin común, las universitas rerum tenían como fundamento o sustrato un conjunto de bienes aportados o dejados por alguien, teniendo estos bienes una determinada finalidad.

Dentro de las universitas rerum, se pueden señalar: **EL FISCO, LAS FUNDACIONES Y ** **LA ****HERENCIA YACENTE** entre otras.

**B.1) EL FISCO**: a comienzos del Imperio apareció el **FISCUS CAESARIS**, que no debe ser confundido con el aerarium o tesoro del populus Romanus.

**El fiscus** (cesto o canasta) **es un patrimonio especial del Príncipe, que en una primera época se identifica con el patrimonio personal del emperador, pero con el paso del tiempo, después de la división de las provincias en senatoriales e imperiales y de la concesión al emperador de otras entradas fiscales, el fisco toma la apariencia de un patrimonio siempre público, que se forma por lo aportado en carácter de tributos por los habitantes de las provincias asignadas a su cargo y del cual el emperador disponía con total independencia del populus y del Senado.**

**Este patrimonio del Príncipe, en parte se sometía al Ius Privatum, e incluso es posible hablar de deudores del Fisco, pero goza de privilegios. **

Conviene destacar que **poco a poco entran a formar parte del fiscus todas las rentas estatales (impuestos, multas, bienes de los condenados) de forma tal que el aerarium populi romani va desapareciendo, pasando el fiscus a ser la única caja del Estado y destinado a proveer a objetivos públicos, así, se afirma que el fiscus llegó a absorber al aerarium. **

**B.2) FUNDACIONES**: Se dice que para los juristas romanos fue siempre desconocida la idea de fundación (personificación de un patrimonio destinado a un fin), sino que consideraron que el patrimonio era concedido a una entidad jurídica (persona física o jurídica) con la obligación de destinarlo y gestionarlo para realizar el fin determinado.

En cuanto a su aparición, se relaciona con las "piae causae", esto es, instituciones de beneficencia y de culto, como, por ejemplo, fundaciones de caridad establecidas por los emperadores Nerva y Trajano, que consistían en otorgar a algunos municipios la administración de arrendamientos y préstamos garantizados, para que con el beneficio obtenido en calidad de alquileres o intereses se emplearan esas rentas en la manutención de gente humilde (propietario de los capitales es el emperador y los municipios son sólo administradores).

**Hoy en día, las fundaciones son personas jurídicas de Derecho Privado que se constituyen en base a un aporte de bienes que dejaba un fundador con fines de beneficencia pública.** Estos bienes pueden serlo ya por testamento, ya por donación. Se dice que **la fundación vendría a ser la personificación de un fin expresa y voluntariamente determinado por el constituyente**. De allí, que las fundaciones al no haber una asociación de personas **se gobiernan por la voluntad del fundador**, vale decir, por lo que este había dispuesto al momento de aportar los bienes, **pero la voluntad de la fundación es expresada por una persona física o por un directorio, a la que es concedida la representación de esa persona jurídica.**

En todo caso, **para que un patrimonio destinado a un determinado fin pueda ser considerado fundación y tener personalidad jurídica, es preciso el reconocimiento expreso por parte de la autoridad.**

**B.3) LA HERENCIA YACENTE**: Con este nombre se designa el **patrimonio dejado por un difunto desde su fallecimiento hasta que es aceptada la herencia por el heredero voluntario**. Los aumentos y pérdidas que el patrimonio experimenta son atribuidos a la herencia yacente. En otras palabras, **es el estado en que se encuentran los bienes hereditarios antes de ser aceptados por el heredero**. Esta herencia constituye una universalidad jurídica carente de titular, a la que el derecho romano consideró como una persona jurídica. Así, se nos dice que en el lapso que transcurre entre el fallecimiento del causante y la fecha de la aceptación de la herencia, el patrimonio del que yace (de ahí su nombre) no tiene dueño. **Gayo nos dice que la herencia yacente es un conjunto de bienes que carece de sujeto.**

Cabe destacar, que a veces podía transcurrir un tiempo muy largo entre el fallecimiento del causante y la aceptación por parte del heredero. Para solucionar los problemas que podían presentarse, valiéndose de una ficción el derecho romano reconoció la categoría de persona con aptitud para ser titular de los bienes que la integran. Representante de la persona del causante, pudiendo adquirir derechos y contraer obligaciones. Se entrega su administración a un curador.

**Esta no es la solución que se ha dado en el derecho contemporáneo, pues no se ve la ventaja de otorgarle categoría de persona jurídica al conjunto de bienes constituido por la herencia yacente **

No debe confundirse la herencia yacente con la herencia vacante, que es aquella en que no hay herederos. En el caso de ser declarada vacante la herencia los bienes son de propiedad del erario en una primera época y luego del Fisco.

74


	2. Chapter 2

**DERECHO ROMANO**

**DERECHO DE FAMILIA**

**PROF. JESÚS ESCANDON ALOMAR**

**\- AÑO 2018 -**

**DERECHO DE FAMILIA**.

**I.- LA FAMILIA ROMANA, CONCEPTO, ESTRUCTURA, POTESTADES, PARENTESCO Y OTROS ASPECTOS:**

**1) EL DERECHO DE FAMILIA Y LA FAMILIA ROMANA: **

El derecho de familia trata acerca del lugar que una persona ocupa dentro de esta institución, a la que denominamos familia. A este respecto conviene recordar que según el status familiae es posible distinguir entre personas alienni iuris y personas sui iuris, siendo el primero el que está sometido a la potestad de un pater familias y el segundo aquel que no se encuentra sometido a esa potestad.

**CONCEPTO DE FAMILIA:** En Roma el concepto de familia fue evolucionando y así en una primera época, hablar de familia romana implica pensar en un grupo más o menos amplio de personas, subordinado a la autoridad de un jefe, paterfamilias, las que estaban unidas a éste ya sea por filiación legítima, ya sea por un vínculo jurídico.

Sin perjuicio de lo anterior, algunos autores concuerdan en que el surgimiento de la familia responde a las necesidades de subsistencia de la civitas, se trata por tanto de una unidad de carácter político, social y económico sobre la cual descansa la civitas romana.

**LA FAMILIA PROPIO IURE Y LA FAMILIA COMUNE IURE**.

Independientemente del sentido que se le quiera atribuir a la expresión familia, en los textos se hace referencia a una familia llamada propio iure en oposición a una familia comune iure.

En efecto, Ulpiano nos señala que familia propio iure es el conjunto de personas que se encuentran actualmente sometidas a la potestad de alguien, el pater, por naturaleza o por derecho, esto es, por nacimiento (natura) o bien en virtud de un acto jurídico (iura).

En cambio, familia comune iure corresponde al conjunto de los parientes agnados, esto es, de todos los que estuvieron bajo la potestad de otro, el cual ya ha muerto. Esta familia carece de unidad jurídica y no tiene un jefe del cual dependan, salvo en la época antigua, dado que en un principio esta familia constituía una unidad patrimonial regida por el principio de la solidaridad. El vínculo o parentesco que une a los integrantes de la familia se denomina agnación.

Fundamentalmente el estudio de la estructura de la familia se refiere a la denominada familia propio iure, que corresponde al conjunto de personas sometidas actualmente a la potestad del pater familias. Cuando este pater familias muere, se multiplican las domus o familias, surgiendo nuevas familias propio iure autónomas alrededor de los hijos varones convertidos por tal hecho en sui iuris y por tanto en pater familias. En concreto, la familia en el sentido del derecho civil es la llamada familia propio iure.

ESTRUCTURA DE LA FAMILIA PROPIO IURE:

Lo característico de la familia propio iure es el sometimiento de todos los miembros a una sola autoridad (manus, potestas) del pater familias, término que no aludía a la idea de generación, ni se refería a alguien que tuviera descendencia biológica, sólo indicaba una situación de independencia jurídica, una ausencia de sumisión a potestad.

A los miembros de la familia colocados bajo la potestad del jefe se los llamaba filiafamilias, pero filius no significaba procreado, ni equivalía exactamente a nuestra palabra hijo. La familia romana se estructura de forma semejante a un clan con relaciones de poder, dependencia y protección.

Los miembros de una unidad familiar están sometidos al jefe de ésta (pater familias), que ejerce dicho poder sobre los demás miembros de la familia, en que la distinción fundamental entre personas no sometidas a potestad (sui iuris) y sometidas a la misma (alieni iuris), determina la posición del individuo dentro de la familia y, según ella, la forma y alcance de su actuación dentro de la esfera jurídica privada.

El pater es el hombre sui iuris; los demás, los alieni iuris (en potestad de otro), están subordinados a su potestad, lo cual determina que en un principio el pater es el único con capacidad jurídica de obrar.

En razón a lo expuesto podemos resumir su estructura de esta forma:

**A) PATER FAMILIA**: quien detenta un poder absoluto sobre personas a él sometidas. Sólo el pater es sui iuris y todos los demás miembros son alieni iuris. En su persona concentra todos los poderes domésticos: es el sacerdote del culto familiar, el dueño absoluto de los miembros de la familia y de los bienes de estos, es el juez de los suyos.

B) PERSONAS SOMETIDAS A LA POTESTAD DEL PATER:

1) mujer casada cum manus con el pater o con una persona a él sometida. (La mujer salía de su familia de origen, rompiendo con ella los vínculos de agnación, entraba en la familia del marido como hija de familia (filia loco) o bien como nieta (neptis loco)

2) Los hijos e hijas legítimas del pater familias y los descendientes legítimos de sus hijos varones, mientras no sean emancipados. (Los nacidos de hijas pertenecían a la familia del padre, si es que habían sido procreados en legítimo matrimonio, ya que si eran ilegítimos, nacían sui iuris).

3) Los hijos e hijas legitimados.

4) Los hijos adoptivos: adoptados y arrogados.

5) Las personas libres que se encuentren in causa mancipi.

No podemos dejar de mencionar que los esclavos se encuentran sometidos a dominica potestas, pero sólo los libres se consideran verdaderos miembros de la familia.

C) PODERES QUE DETENTA EL PATER FAMILIAS:

Cabe destacar que, en principio, se trata de poderes vitalicios, esto es, no se extinguen por alcanzar alguna edad el sometido, pero el pater puede liberarlo. El conjunto de los poderes del pater se designaban genéricamente, en la época antigua, bajo la expresión manus, y más tarde potestas, pero es posible distinguir las siguientes manifestaciones de esta potestas:

\- En el caso de la mujer casada cum manus, el poder o señoría del pater familia se denomina _manus_. Esta manifestación de poder sólo puede detentarla un varón, se ejerce siempre sobre mujeres y no existe ya en los tiempos de Justiniano.

\- Por su parte tratándose de los hijos e hijas legítimos, los descendientes legítimos de sus hijos varones, los adoptados y los legitimados estamos ante la _patria potestad_. Este poder sólo puede ser detentado por un varón.

\- En el caso de los hijos de familia de otros, entregados al pater en garantía del cumplimiento de una obligación o entregados en reparación de un daño causado, se habla de _mancipium_. El mancipium es una potestad doméstica que consiste en el poder que se detenta sobre un hombre alieni iuris por un pater que lo ha adquirido mediante una mancipatio celebrada con el pater familias de aquel. El liber in mancipatio o persona in causa mancipi conserva la libertad y la ciudadanía, pero se le considera en una condición de cuasi esclavitud (servi loco) con respecto al pater familias que lo había adquirido. En realidad, entre ambos no existe propiamente agnación, entendiéndose que no se había extinguido el parentesco agnaticio que liga a su pater originario. Esta manifestación de potestad ya no existe en los tiempos de Justiniano.

\- Finalmente, en el caso de los esclavos, como ya se mencionó, se habla de _dominica potestas_.

En base a lo expuesto podemos afirmar que lo que caracteriza a la primitiva familia romana, es que va mas allá de los vínculos de sangre y de haber sido engendrado, para distinguirse por una estructura piramidal, en cuya cúspide esta el poder del pater familias, que sólo desaparece con la muerte o con la ruptura del vínculo agnaticio.

La pertenencia a la familia, pues, no se basa exclusivamente en el hecho del nacimiento, pues tanto la adopción como la arrogación permiten la entrada de personas ajenas que se sujetan a la potestad del pater familias. En este sentido, el pater acepta o rechaza a su discreción todo hijo nacido de su cónyuge. La adopción juega un rol importante y los adoptados tienen el mismo status que los hijos procreados por el pater o su descendencia legítima, siendo una institución tendiente a evitar la extinción de la familia.

Los sui iuris varones, cualquiera sea su edad, son paterfamilias, expresión que significa simplemente que ellos están o pueden estar a la cabeza de una familia y que pueden tener otras personas bajo su potestad. En este sentido debemos insistir en que esta situación es necesaria para la plena capacidad jurídica, después de los requisitos de la libertad y de la ciudadanía.

En cuanto a los alienni iuris, no es posible comprenderlos a todos bajo una denominación común, dado que el ordenamiento jurídico romano reconoce distintas formas o manifestación de la potestad del pater.

**2) PARENTESCO**: agnación, cognación y afinidad.

**CONCEPTO**: es la relación o vínculo que existe entre personas que pertenecen a una misma familia.

**TIPOS DE PARENTESCO**: En Roma se destacan fundamentalmente dos tipos de parentesco: la agnación (agnatio) o parentesco civil, que une a quienes están sujetos a un mismo pater y la cognación (cognatio) o parentesco sanguíneo, que une a los que descienden unos de otros en virtud de la procreación y el nacimiento. A estos se agrega el parentesco por afinidad.

**LA AGNACIÓN (ad-natus) o cognatio civilis o legítima:**

Se trata o describe como el parentesco civil o jurídico, que se fundamenta en la potestad del pater y no supone necesariamente relación de sangre. Así, los agnados son aquellas personas que están sometidas a la potestad del pater o que lo estarían si viviese aún el pater familias. En efecto, la mujer no es agnada de sus hijos sino en el caso de hallarse unida al pater familias en matrimonio cum manus, caso en el cual su condición es la de hermana agnaticia de sus hijos.

Tal como se destacó, para que exista agnación no es necesario que se dé un vínculo de sangre entre los parientes agnaticios, sin perjuicio de que puede coincidir con ese tipo de parentesco. Así, por la adopción o el matrimonio cum manus se crea la patria potestad de modo ficticio mediante un negocio jurídico. En cambio, en el caso de los hijos e hijas legítimas existe un vínculo de sangre con el pater. El fundamento es la subordinación a un mismo pater, por lo cual surge o extingue por las mismas causales que constituían o extinguían la potestad del pater.

De esta forma tenemos que el parentesco agnaticio está determinado por el matrimonio cum manus en relación con la mujer y mientras aquella subsista, y por la patria potestad en relación con los descendientes legítimos, legitimados, arrogados y adoptados.

Conviene destacar que el parentesco agnaticio sólo se transmite por vía de varón, per virilem sexum, siendo la mujer, en este sentido, finium familia.

El parentesco agnaticio tuvo mayor importancia en los aspectos religioso y político que en el derecho privado, en el cual fue muy pronto suplantado por el parentesco cognaticio.

Por otra parte, la muerte (a la que se equipara la pérdida de ciudadanía y la de la libertad) del pater no disuelve la agnación entre quienes fueron sus sometidos (la familia comune iure estaba conformada precisamente por todas las personas que habían estado sometidas a la potestad del pater fallecido), pero las personas libres que encontraban inmediatamente sometidos a su potestad pasan a constituir distintas familias, aunque sigan viviendo juntas. Lo mismo ocurre con el que es emancipado, pues también éste al hacerse independiente, tiene su propia familia.

**LA COGNATIO (cum-natus) o naturalis cognatio o consanguinidad:**

Se entiende como el parentesco basado en la comunidad de sangre, se da tanto por vía materna como por vía paterna y descansa en una base natural, no jurídica, a diferencia de lo que ocurre con la agnación. Designa todo pariente por sangre, por vía femenina o masculina, vale decir, corresponde a lo que hoy en día denominamos o entendemos como parientes, excluyendo a los adoptados.

La cognatio se basa en las relaciones creadas por la procreación, con o sin matrimonio y se da entre personas que genéticamente provienen, de manera directa o indirecta, una de la otra o de un tronco común. Así, la cognatio no puede crearse como la agnación, artificialmente.

Conviene destacar, que este parentesco se da tanto por vía masculina como femenina y no es posible extinguirlo.

Este parentesco sólo se toma en principio en consideración en lo referente a impedimentos para contraer matrimonio, pero, poco a poco, termina por prevalecer, especialmente en materia sucesoria.

Finalmente, la familia en el derecho justinianeo encuentra su fundamento en la cognatio.

**LA COGNATIO SERVILIS**: se basa en el contubernio (tipo de unión no matrimonial, privada y estable, que se daba respecto de los esclavos) y determina que las personas procreadas a través de esa unión están ligadas a sus padres y entre sí mediante la cognatio servil (Cognatio: por cuanto eran de su propia sangre. Servilis: por cuanto seguían en condición de siervo).

PARENTESCO POR AFINIDAD: es el vínculo que une a un cónyuge con los parientes cognados del otro. (suegro (a)(s) (socer (socera) )soceris)), consuegro(a) (consocer (consocrus)), yerno (gener), nuera (nurus), cuñado (vivi frater o levir (cuñada).

LINEAS Y GRADOS EN MATERIA DE PARENTESCO

El vínculo de parentesco puede ser más o menos próximo. Para determinar la proximidad de parentesco se distinguen: a) la línea de parentesco y b) el grado de parentesco.

_a)__ La línea de parentesco_: es la manera como se da el parentesco, la que puede ser recta o colateral.

La línea recta es la que une a una persona con sus ascendientes o descendientes. Esta línea puede ser ascendente (une al descendiente con el ascendiente) o descendente (une al ascendiente con el descendiente). En esta forma se da el parentesco entre el hijo(a) (filius (filia)) y el padre(madre) (pater (mater)), el nieto(a) (nepo (neptis)) y el abuelo(a) (avus (avia)), el bisnieto(a) (Pronepos (proneptis)) y el bisabuelo(a) (proavus (proavia)), el tataranieto(a) (abnepos (abneptis)) y el tatarabuelo(a) (Abavus (abavia)), etc. .

Por su parte, la línea colateral es la que se da entre las personas que, aunque no descienden unas de otras, si provienen de un tercero o tronco común. Es la línea que une a los hermanos (fratres), a dos primos (consobrini (primos hermanos) y fratruelis (primo hermano por parte de madre)), al tío (patruus (tío paterno), avunculus (tío materno)) con el sobrino (sobrinus-sobrina), etc.

_b) __El grado de parentesco_ es la mayor o menor proximidad en el parentesco, esto es, la medida utilizada para medir la distancia en generaciones entre dos parientes. Se refiere al número de generaciones o "engendramientos" que hay entre personas de la misma familia consanguínea ya sea en línea recta descendente o ascendente ya sea en línea colateral.

Cómputo de los grados: Los grados se computan por el número de generaciones que separa a los parientes, lo que ha dado lugar a la fórmula, tantos grados cuantas generaciones (tot gradus, quot generationes.)

Para computar el grado de consanguinidad en la línea recta, se sube del descendiente al ascendiente y se cuentan las generaciones, vale decir, el grado está dado por el número de generaciones. Así hijo y padre están en el primer grado de la línea recta, pues el hijo ha sido generado por el padre (una generación); el nieto del abuelo lo están en segundo grado, el bis nieto y el bisabuelo en tercer grado.

Para computar el grado en la línea colateral, se sube desde un pariente hasta el tronco común, se baja hasta el otro pariente con el cual se quiere establecer el grado de parentesco y se cuentan las generaciones que los separan. Así, dos hermanos están en el segundo grado de la línea colateral, pues es necesario subir al tronco común que es el padre de ambos (una generación) y desde allí, bajar al otro hermano (otra generación); dos primos (cuarto grado) (modo práctico: los grados son tantos, cuantas sean las personas a considerar, incluidas aquellas de cuyo parentesco se trata menos una).

La proximidad de parentesco tiene relevancia desde el punto de vista de algunas prohibiciones para contraer matrimonio legítimo y para establecer la condición de heredero.

B.- ESTUDIO EN PARTICULAR DE LA PATRIA POTESTAD Y DE LA MANUS:

**LA PATRIA POTESTAD: **

En un sentido estricto o restringido, que es él que nos interesa, es el conjunto de facultades que tiene el pater sobre la persona y bienes de los hijos de familia, entendiéndose por tales los hijos legítimos de ambos sexos, los descendientes legítimos por vía de varón, los hijos naturales legitimados, los adoptados y los arrogados.

Las personas sometidas a la patria potestad se denominan filiusfamilias y filiafamilias.

En un sentido amplio es el poder o señorío absoluto del Pater Familias sobre todas las personas libres que están bajo su dependencia.

En la época antigua y especialmente en un principio, la potestad paterna era prácticamente un poder absoluto, alcanzando las facultades del pater incluso al poder de dar muerte o vender transtiberim como esclavos a sus hijos, presentándose como muy semejante a dominica potestad, esto es, el poder del pater sobre sus esclavos, vale decir, no difiere mayormente de la potestad dominical que se ejerce sobre los esclavos, los animales o las cosas inanimadas, pero con el tiempo este poder fue aminorándose estableciéndose normas que limitaron las facultades paternas motivadas por la relajación de las costumbres, las transformaciones económicas y por el cristianismo.

**CARACTERISTICAS DE LA PATRIA POTESTAD**:

1.- Sólo pertenece al jefe de familia, al pater, que podía ser el padre, el abuelo u otro ascendiente. Vale decir, para estar investido de ella se requería ser sui iuris, de allí que quien tuviera muchos ascendientes varones en la línea paterna estaba bajo la potestad del más lejano (ej: bisabuelo), recordándose que los que nacían de las hijas mujeres no estaban bajo la dependencia del pater de la mujer sino que bajo la dependencia del marido de la mujer o del pater de éste.

2.- Sólo corresponde a los varones.

3.- Es una institución propia del jus civile y sólo puede ejercerla un ciudadano romano sobre su descendiente, también ciudadano romano.

4.- Es perpetua, esto es, la edad no libertaba al hijo de la potestad mientras viviese el pater familia. Con el tiempo esto varió, haciéndose costumbre que cuando los hijos llegaban a una determinada edad, el padre los emancipara.

De lo expuesto se desprende que la patria potestad es una institución organizada en interés del pater y no del hijo, pero que para muchos se explica por una razón política.

**FACULTADES QUE CONFIERE LA PATRIA POTESTAD**:

Es necesario distinguir entre facultades relativas a la persona del hijo y a las relativas a los bienes del hijo.

**A.- FACULTADES ESTABLECIDAS EN RELACIÓN A LA PERSONA DEL HIJO**:

**1.- Derecho de venderlo y abandonarlo**.

En lo referente al ius vendendi un comienzo se podía vender trans tiberim, por lo cual pasaba a ser esclavo, pero luego sólo se aceptó su venta in mancipium. Algunos autores señalan que jamás se habría permitido que el padre vendiere en esclavitud a sus hijos. Cabe señalar que la ley de las XII Tablas, estableció que tres mancipaciones realizadas por el pater producían la liberación del hijo. La jurisprudencia interpretó que para las hijas y los nietos, bastaba una sola, lo cual posteriormente se extendió al hijo.

Esta facultad fue limitada particularmente por los emperadores a partir del siglo III d.C. Así Caracalla y Diocleciano declararon ilícitas, deshonestas y nulas las ventas de hijos, pero para evitar el infanticidio o abandono de los recién nacidos, Constantino autorizó la venta en el momento mismo del nacimiento. Pero, por distintas razones, en la época romano-helénica se produce un retroceso, admitiéndose la reducción al estado de verdadera escalvitud, lo que en definitiva, en los tiempos de Justiniano, fue limitado sólo a los recién nacidos y en caso de extrema necesidad.

En relación con el derecho a abandonar al hijo, diremos que fue abolido en el Bajo Imperio, y Constantino dispuso que el hijo abandonado fuese tenido bajo potestad de quien lo recogiese. Justiniano dispuso que el hijo abandonado fuese libre, sui juris e ingenuo.

Por último es del caso destacar que por ser el pater responsable de las consecuencias patrimoniales de los delitos cometidos por sus hijos, podía recurrir al "abandono noxal", entregando al culpable in mancipium a favor del afectado, para que expiara su culpa mediante trabajo. A esta facultad se le designa como ius noxae dandi, la cual fue abolida en los tiempos de Justiniano.

**2.- Derecho de corrección y de castigo**:

Como ya lo señalamos anteriormente las facultades del pater en un principio eran absolutas, gozando del derecho de dar muerte a sus hijos (ius vitae necisque).

Esto se modera con el tiempo, particularmente a partir de la República, época en la cual se encuentran leyes que prohiben matar a los niños menores de tres años, salvo caso, reconocido en presencia de cinco vecinos, de un parto defectuoso o monstruoso, cuya prescripción fue renovada por la ley de las XII Tablas y en la que se puede destacar la actividad del censor y de los tribunos, pero en el Imperio y por la relajación de las costumbres, aumentan los abusos en el ejercicio de la patria potestad, lo que determinó la intervención de la autoridad imperial y ya con mayor fuerza cuando la religión cristiana penetra el imperio. Se puede afirmar que según el derecho justinianeo el padre no tiene más que un derecho de corrección moderado, debiendo dirigirse al magistrado para los casos graves.

**3.- Derecho de reclamar al hijo de cualquiera que lo retenga:**

Para obtener la devolución el padre tenía, en una primera etapa, una acción denominada Vindicatio in Patriam Potestatem, luego el pretor le concedió dos acciones más pertenecientes a la clase de los interdictos.

Los interdictos tenían en determinadas circunstancias ventajas de índole procesal, de procedimientos entre otras que el interdicto tiene una tramitación mucho más rápida y urgente que otras acciones procesales.

Los interdictos en referencia eran los siguientes:

a) Interdicto de liberis exhibencia: tenía por finalidad exigir que se le presentase al hijo, que se le mostrase.

b) Interdicto de liberis ducendia: tenía por objeto que se le entregase al hijo, esto es, que se le entregara el hijo por quien lo retenía. Si este alegaba que tenía la patria potestad, debía resolverse esto en un juicio previo.

A partir de la época de los Antoninos se concede, mediando justos motivos, una excepción a la madre, con la finalidad de que ésta retuviera al hijo.

**B.- FACULTADES ESTABLECIDAS EN RELACION CON LOS BIENES DEL HIJO:**

En principio, todos los bienes que el hijo adquiere a cualquier título pasaban al pater familias, éste se hacía dueño a su potestad. Lo único que tenía el hijo era una expectativa de heredar a su pater.

La potestad del pater absorbe todo, lo que se adquiere pasa a su patrimonio y todos los sujetos bajo su potestad son instrumentos para adquirir cosas y derechos.

El paterfamilias es, por tanto, el único integrante de la familia con derechos patrimoniales, en razón de lo cual dispone del patrimonio familiar a su voluntad y todo lo que adquieren los demás miembros de la familia le pertenece.

Este principio no fue modificado, pero sí su rigor se atenuó. De este modo, en los hechos la situación varió y el hijo de familia pudo tener para sí ciertos patrimonios, o sea bienes, ya sea bajo su administración, ya sea bajo su dominio, a los cuales se les llamó PECULIOS. A ellos ya nos referimos en el acápite anterior al tratar de las Personas, ahora reiteraremos lo fundamental.

El establecimiento y regulación que se perfeccionó en torno a los peculios, que se alejan de los viejos principios del derecho civil, contribuyeron a dotar al hijo de familia de una autonomía en el ámbito patrimonial.

**LOS PECULIOS:**

**CONCEPTO:** Se trata de una cierta cantidad de bienes cuya administración, o bien, el dominio corresponde al hijo.

Los principales peculios que reconoció el derecho romano en relación con el hijo de familia fueron:

**a.- PECULIO PROFECTICIO**

**b.- PECULIO ADVENTICIO**

**c.- PECULIO CASTRENSE**

**d.- PECULIO CUASI CASTRENSE**

**a.- PECULIO PROFECTICIO**: consiste en una cierta cantidad de bienes o dinero que el pater entrega al hijo para que este goce de ellos y los administre, pero no puede disponer de los mismos. No puede enajenarlos, pues el pater familias continúa siendo el propietario.

Este peculio es esencialmente revocable y, a la muerte del hijo, los bienes que lo componen retornan al patrimonio del pater, del cual realmente nunca han salido.

Cuando el hijo se emancipa, el pater recupera el peculio, pero si por cualquier motivo continúan en su poder, puede llegar a adquirirlos por usucapion, de acuerdo a las reglas generales. (1 año para los muebles, 2 años para los inmuebles)

Cabe hacer presente que este peculio también puede concederse también al esclavo.

En relación al peculio profecticio es del caso recordar la existencia de la actio de peculio vel de in renverso.

b.- PECULIO CASTRENSE: estaba constituido por los bienes que el hijo adquiría en su condición de militar, esto es, sueldos, botin de guerra, herencias y legados de otros militares, donaciones con motivo de su partida a campaña, etc.

Con respecto a este peculio el hijo de familia era reputado sui juris, teniendo el dominio o propiedad de los bienes que lo componían, pudiendo disponer de ellos tanto por acto entre vivos como por testamento (mortis causa). El pater no puede pretender ningún derecho salvo los derechos sucesorios que le correspondan de acuerdo a las reglas generales.

**c.- PECULIO CUASI CASTRENSE**: corresponde a lo que el hijo adquiere en el ejercicio de algún cargo público o eclesiástico, como también lo que adquiere en virtud de las donaciones hechas por el emperador. Este peculio está asimilado al peculio castrense. Se dice que fue introducido entre los siglos II y IV d.c.

**d.- PECULIO ADVENTICIO**: está constituido por todo lo que el hijo adquiere de su madre (bona materna), de los abuelos maternos (bona materna genesis) y, en general, de cualquier forma que no sea del pater o en calidad de castrense o cuasi castrense. Sobre los bienes que conforman este peculio, tiene el hijo el dominio y el pater la administración y el usufructo. Fue introducido en la época de Constantino, a principios del siglo IV d.c.

**FUENTES DE LA PATRIA POTESTAD O FORMAS DE ADQUIRIRLA:**

Bajo esta denominación lo que se estudia y precisa son las formas en que un individuo ingresa en calidad de filiusfamilia (hijo de familia) a una familia romana, en definitiva cómo se constituye o establece el vínculo agnaticio que conlleva la sujeción a la potestad del pater. En este sentido se mencionan como fuentes de patria potestad las siguientes:

**1.- PROCREACION EN JUSTA NUPTIA O LEGÍTIMO MATRIMONIO ROMANO.**

2.- POR LEGITIMACION.

**3.- POR ADOPCION**.

1.- POR PROCREACION EN JUSTA NUPTIA:

Todo hijo procreado en justa nuptia, reuniéndose los requisitos que se analizan al tiempo de estudiar la filiación legítima, tiene la calidad de legítimo y por el solo hecho de ser legítimo queda sometido desde su nacimiento a la patria potestad del pater.

La filiación es el vínculo que une a un hijo con su padre o madre y en Roma podía ser legítima o ilegítima. Sin perjuicio de lo que diremos más adelante, al estudiarla, la filiación legítima se fundamenta en la naturaleza y en la ley. Ella procede únicamente de legítimo matrimonio romano, pero esto no quiere decir que todos los hijos que nacen durante el matrimonio sean legítimos: lo que constituye la legitimidad de un hijo es la concepción dentro de la iusta nuptia de sus progenitores, vale decir, para determinar si un hijo es legítimo o ilegítimo, hay que atender a la concepción.

Por ser la concepción un hecho íntimo y la duración de la gestación variable, para poder establecer si un hijo había sido concebido dentro de iusta nuptia debía recurrirse a una presunción. Se trata de la que presume la época de la concepción, que como sabemos es de derecho, vale decir, no admite prueba en contrario. En buenas cuentas se trata de una presunción que se apoya sobre la base de una duración mínima y máxima, determinándose de esta forma un período preciso o época dentro de la cual debe necesariamente haberse producido la concepción, este período tiene una extensión de 120 días.

En este contexto y en razón de la referida presunción, sólo podían entenderse procreados en justa nuptia, presumiéndose legítimos y que tenían por padre el marido (presunción simplemente legal), los hijos nacidos después de los 180 días de celebrado el matrimonio y mientras este subsistiera. La regla (adoptada después por nuestro código civil) dice: _de la época del nacimiento se colige la de la concepción según la regla siguiente; se presume de derecho que la concepción ha precedido al nacimiento no menos de ciento ochenta días cabales y no más que trecientos contados hacia atrás desde la medianoche noche en que principia el día del nacimiento._

De la misma forma serían legítimos también los hijos nacidos dentro de los 300 días subsiguientes a la disolución del matrimonio. La criatura que nace después de los 300 días no se encuentra amparada por la presunción de tener por padre al marido. En todo caso, el pater puede impugnar la paternidad.

Aquí conviene recordar que no sólo los hijos e hijas legítimos quedan sometidos a la patria potestad del pater familias, sino también los descendientes legítimos de sus hijos varones (las mujeres son finius familias). Los descendientes por línea femenina no son miembros de la familia.

**2.-POR LEGITIMACION** (fuente de la patria potestad).

Es una institución que en algunos casos constituye un acto jurídico, mediante la cual los hijos naturales, esto es, los nacidos de concubinato, adquieren la condición de legítimos. Vale decir, sólo podían legitimarse hijos naturales, por cuanto ellos tenían una filiación paterna cierta.

Se introduce en la época de Constantino quien la concibió como un remedio transitorio, pero posteriormente Justiniano la establece como institución jurídica permanente. Esta posibilidad sólo fue reconocida en los tiempos del bajo imperio, por la influencia del cristianismo que consideraba al concubinato un desorden legal y una causa de mancha involuntaria para los hijos, considerándose equitativo que el padre fuese admitido a levantar a sus hijos de la condición desdorosa de su nacimiento, pero ese resultado debía ser obtenido por la reparación de su falta, vale decir, contrayendo matrimonio con la concubina.

**FORMAS DE LEGITIMACION**: En base a lo expuesto anteriormente es posible señalar tres formas de legitimación:

a.- por matrimonio subsecuente de los padres (per subsequens matrimonium)

b.- por oblación del hijo a las curias (per oblationem curiae)

c.- por rescripto imperial (per rescriptum principis).

a.- LEGITIMACION POR SUBSECUENTE MATRIMONIO DE LOS PADRES: Existen dos posibilidades:

a.1) Hijo natural ya nacido: si el padre natural contrae posteriormente justa nuptia con la concubina que era la madre de ese hijo, este por el solo hecho del matrimonio de sus padres adquiere la condición de hijo legítimo.

a.2) Hijo natural concebido pero no nacido: los hijos concebidos fuera de matrimonio pero nacidos en él se legitimaban ipso jure, por el solo ministerio de la ley.

b.- POR OBLACION A LA CURIA: Una constitución de Teodosio II Y Valentiniano III, faculta al pater para legitimar a un hijo natural si lo ofrecía para integrar la curia de su ciudad, como decurion, siempre que no tuviera hijos legítimos. A este ofrecimiento se le llamaba oblación a la curia. Además, el padre podía legitimar a una hija mujer si la casaba con un decurión, y además, la dotaba. Justiniano permitió esta forma de legitimación incluso en caso de existir hijos legítimos.

c.- POR RESCRIPTO IMPERIAL: era una forma de legitimar hijos naturales que requería de una resolución del Emperador, concretamente un rescripto, exigiéndose que no existieran hijos legítimos y se usaba en el caso en que no fuera posible el matrimonio con la concubina, sea materialmente por la muerte o ausencia de la concubina, sea moralmente por su indignidad.

**3.- POR ADOPCION** (fuente de patria potestad):

Otra fuente de la patria potestad es la adopción. Esta institución surge debido a la necesidad que sentían los romanos de perpetuar la familia y el culto doméstico, ya que si el pater familia moría y no tenía hijos, dicho culto se extinguía al extinguirse la familia.

Cabe destacar, que para un romano era deshonor no dejar descendencia. Sin perjuicio de lo anterior, en Roma, la adopción servía para muchos fines. Entre otros, los más importantes eran:

1) Continuar el culto doméstico;

2) Hacer entrar en la familia agnaticia individuos de la cognaticia que estaban fuera de ella,

3) Asegurarse un sucesor; etc.

**CONCEPTO**: Es el acto jurídico mediante el cual un extraño ingresa a una familia sometiéndose a la potestad del pater de ésta y uniéndose a él por el vínculo de parentesco agnaticio.

**CLASES DE ADOPCION: ADOPCION PROPIAMENTE TAL Y ARROGACION:**

La adopción en un sentido amplio comprendía la arrogación y la adopción propiamente tal. A grandes rasgos la diferencia estriba en que se arrogaban los sui juris y se adoptaban los alieni juris, pero en ambos casos, el adoptado entre a formar parte de la familia agnaticia del adoptante, perdiendo todo vínculo con su familia originaria, adquiriendo todos los derechos y deberes que un hijo de familia tenía.

CAPACIDAD E INCAPACIDAD PARA ADOPTAR:

CAPACIDAD: En cuanto a la capacidad para la adopción, el principio del cual se partía sostiene que la adopción servía para producir la patria potestad e imitaba a la naturaleza. Es así como podían adoptar los ciudadanos romanos sui juris, púberes, sin hijos naturales, ni adoptivos. En una primera etapa sólo podían adoptar los varones, pero ya con Diocleciano, las mujeres también pueden adoptar, siempre que se le hayan muerto todos sus hijos.

INCAPACIDAD: Eran incapaces de adoptar, los peregrinos, los alieni juris, los castrados (no los impotentes cuya incapacidad era desconocida a los ojos del derecho) y los que no habían cumplido sesenta años, los que tuvieran descendientes legítimos, los tutores y curadores mientras no rindieran cuentas y aquellos cuya fortuna fuere inferior a la del adoptado, salvo casos excepcionales.

No podía adoptar nuevamente quien después de haber adoptado a una persona luego la había emancipado.

REQUISITOS PARA SER ADOPTADO:

En una primera época había que distinguir entre arrogados y adoptados. En efecto, tratándose de una arrogación, los adoptados tenían que ser ciudadanos romanos, varones y púberes, aunque con Justiniano, al no exigirse la intervención de los comicios, en que no podían participar las mujeres y los impúberes se aceptó la arrogación de impúberes y de mujeres.

Cabe destacar, que no podían adoptarse los hijos propios que eran susceptibles de ser legitimados.

Diferencia de edad: Es del caso destacar que esta exigencia no estaba consagrada en el antiguo derecho, pero se entiende que no habría sido vista con agrado la adopción en caso de que el adoptante fuese más joven que el adoptado y es durante el Imperio que la jurisprudencia tiende a establecer que el adoptante tenga más años que el adoptado y sólo Justiniano habría exigido que el adoptante fuere más viejo sancionando que el adoptante había de tener 18 años más que el adoptado como hijo y 36 años más en caso de adoptarse como nieto o sobrino

Cabe destacar que no se podía adoptar ni a plazo o condición.

PRECISIONES SOBRE LAS DISTINTAS CLASES DE ADOPCION.

Según se destacó anteriormente, es posible distinguir dos clases de adopción, la adopción propiamente tal y la arrogación.

1º.- ADOPCION PROPIAMENTE TAL O DATTIO IN ADOPTIONE

2º.- ARROGACION.

**1º.- ADOPCION PROPIAMENTE TAL O DATIO IN ADOPTIONE:**

Es la adopción de un alieni iuri, esto es, de una persona sometida a la potestad de otra. Podían ser adoptados tanto hombres como mujeres.

Consistía en un acto jurídico de derecho privado, de ella no resultaba la desaparición de una familia, ni de un culto familiar por ser el adoptado alieni juris. El adoptado pasaba a formar parte de la familia agnaticia del adoptante como hijo y adquiría la calidad de heredero.

_Forma como se efectúa la adopción propiamente tal: _

En el derecho antiguo se recurría a una forma bastante compleja y sobre la base de normas contenidas en la Ley de las XII Tablas. En concreto el antiguo pater debía desprenderse de su patria potestad con las solemnidades debidas, lo que se traducía en efectuar tres mancipaciones del hijo. Una vez realizadas éstas, la patria potestad era transmitida al nuevo paterfamilias mediante la in iure cessio, consistente en un proceso fingido, en el cual el nuevo paterfamilias, presentándose ante el Magistrado (in iure) simulaba reivindicar del antiguo su derecho de patria potestad.

En el derecho justinianeo la forma es más sencilla, bastando que el adoptante se presente junto con el antiguo paterfamilias y con el filiusfamilias ante el Magistrado de su domicilio, quien toma nota de la declaración concorde de las tres partes.

**2º.- ARROGATIO:**

Era la adopción de personas sui juris.

Se dice que es la forma más antigua de adopción. En ella se advertirían los rasgos de un régimen de vida de íntima comunidad, propia de una época profundamente arcaica.

Era un acto jurídico, político y religioso, pues determinaba la extinción de una familia y de su culto domestico, mediante el cual un pater (varón sui iuris) pasaba a poder de otro, tomando el culto doméstico de éste. En suma, un pater familias adoptaba (arrogaba) a un sui juris, incluyendo a todas las personas que se encontraban bajo la potestad de éste.

Forma como se efectúa la arrogación:

En conformidad al derecho antiguo debía hacerse en Roma, ante los comicios curiados, presididos por el Pontífice, quien, una vez con conocimiento de la pretensión, interrogaba acerca de su consentimiento al adoptante, al adoptado, y por último, al pueblo reunido en los comicios por curias. Este pueblo era representado formalmente desde fines de la República por 30 lictores.

En la época imperial, Antonino Pío permitió, bajo ciertas cautelas, la arrogación de los impúberes.

Finalmente, ya en la época helénica-romana, bajo una forma nueva, un rescripto imperial, se permitió realizar el acto en las provincias y arrogar también a las mujeres.

**EFECTOS DE LA ADOPCION:**

La arrogación y la adopción producían efectos comunes a ambas y efectos propios a cada una de ellas.

**EFECTOS COMUNES**: ambas el arrogado o adoptado entra en la familia del arrogante o adoptante, adquiriendo la situación de hijo unido por vinculo agnaticio y adquiriendo derechos sucesorios respecto del adoptante o arrogante.

Cabe destacar, que en ambos casos se conserva el vínculo cognaticio.

EFECTOS PROPIOS A UNA Y OTRA FORMA:

**A) EFECTOS PROPIOS DE LA ADOPCION PROPIAMENTE TAL: **

Por el hecho de incorporarse a una nueva familia agnaticia, el adoptado se separaba de su familia originaria, perdiendo todos sus derechos en ella. Adquiría la posición y derechos iguales a los demás miembros de su nueva familia, de forma tal que si el adoptante emancipaba al adoptado, éste perdía todo derecho a la herencia de aquél y como por la adopción había perdido sus derechos en la sucesión de su padre natural, quedaba desamparado. Ello llevó al pretor a disponer que en ese caso se entendía como no hecha la adopción, lo cual no solucionó todos los problemas.

Justiniano distinguió la adopción plena de la menos plena (minus plena), según si el adoptado era un descendiente del adoptante o no, produciendo sólo la primera el efecto de privar al adoptado de los derechos hereditarios respecto de su padre natural y de someterlo a la patria potestad del adoptante. Vale decir, solamente en caso que se diese en adopción al hijo a un ascendiente (abuelo) era cuando aún se producían todos los efectos a que daba anteriormente lugar la datio in adoptionem.

**B) EFECTOS PROPIOS DE LA ARROGACIÓN:** se destaca que el arrogado se convertía en alieni juris, sufriendo una capitis deminutio mínima, y pasaba con todo su patrimonio y las personas sometidas a él a poder del arrogante, adquiriendo el culto de la familia del arrogante.

Cabe destacar, en lo referente a los bienes, que en una primera época eran adquiridos a título universal por el arrogante, Justiniano estableció que pasan sólo en usufructo al arrogante, correspondiéndole también la administración, no el dominio. De esta forma, el tratamiento que se da al patrimonio del arrogado es similar al de un peculio adventicio.

**CAUSALES DE TÉRMINO DE LA PATRIA POTESTAD**

Para efectos didácticos se suele distinguir:

1.- Causales fortuitas, y

2.- Causales voluntarias.

**1.- ACONTECIMIENTOS FORTUITOS O CASUIS**:

a) Por la muerte del pater familias: a la muerte del pater sus hijos pasan a ser sui iuris y en el caso de los varones tienen la potencialidad necesaria para ser jefes de su propia familia.

b) Por la caida en esclavitud del pater. Claro que si la caída en esclavitud fue por prisión de guerra, existe una expectativa de recuperarla en virtud del ius post liminium.

c) Por la caída en esclavitud o muerte del hijo.

d) Por perder el pater la ciudadanía romana.

e) Por la perdida de ciudadanía del hijo.

f) Por la capitis diminutio mínima del pater (ej: arrogatio)

g) Diversas causales. Así, por ej., cuando el hijo asumía ciertos cargos o dignidades, ejemplo inauguratio como flamen Dialis o bien en caso de una hija, cuando asume los votos vestales. En el bajo imperio, altos cargos políticos o religiosos determinaban la liberación del la patria potestad.

Es del caso destacar que a diferencia de lo que ocurre en los ordenamientos modernos, la patria potestad no se extingue por el hecho de alcanzar el hijo una determinada edad. Esta en principio dura toda la vida del pater, cualquiera sea la edad de los hijos hasta que se produjera, si ello ocurría, alguna de las otras causales de término de esta potestad.

**2.- CAUSALES VOLUNTARIAS. **

a) la entrega de un hijo en adopción, o en caso de una conventium in manus tratándose de una hija o nieta. Estrictamente hablando en estos dos casos no se adquiere la condición de sui iuris pues el adoptado como la hija que se casa cum manus sólo cambia de pater familia.

En el caso, de una arrogatio, ésta hace cambiar de pater a todos los sometidos al arrogado, como nieto o bisnietos del arrogante, los cuales quedan de nuevo bajo la potestad del arrogado al morir el arrogante o sufrir éste capitis deminutio máxima o media.

b) por EMANCIPACION:

Para efectos de este curso diremos que la emancipación es un acto, una declaración de la voluntad del pater, en virtud del cual éste desvincula a una persona sometida a su patria potestad sin someterla a otra. También se define como un acto solemne por el cual el pater libera a una persona sometida a su patria potestad para hacerla sui iuris, adquiriendo de esta forma capacidad para disponer de su propio patrimonio.

**REQUISITOS PARA QUE OPERE LA EMANCIPACIÓN:**

1.- Voluntad del pater: En general, la emancipatio es un acto que depende del solo designio del pater, pero en ciertos casos el pater podía ser obligado a emancipar al hijo, como por ejemplo cuando lo maltrataba o había procurado corromperlo o si lo había abandonado o bien cuando aceptaba una herencia, que se le dejaba con la condición de emanciparlo, o bien cuando tratándose de un hijo adoptado siendo impúber, él cual alcanzada la pubertad podía solicitar ser emancipado.

2.- Observancia de ciertas formalidades, pues el pater no podía por su propia voluntad romper el vínculo agnaticio o civil. Las formalidades, variaron con el tiempo, distinguiéndose según las épocas, tres clases de emancipaciones sobre la base de las formalidades exigidas: a) Emancipación antigua, b) Emancipación Anastasiana (Emperador Anastasio) y c) Emancipación Justinianea.

**CLASES O FORMAS DE EMANCIPACION**:

**a) EMANCIPACION ANTIGUA o clásica**: El pater enajena al hijo a una persona de su confianza (pater fiduciarius), valiéndose de tres mancipatios fiduciarias. Luego de la última el adquirente lo liberara, quedando el hijo en calidad de sui juris.

Descansa esta forma de emancipación en el precepto de la Ley de las XII Tablas, que decretaba la pérdida de la patria potestad respecto del pater familias que vendiese tres veces a un hijo.

Cabe destacar que, según las explicaciones de Gayo y Ulpiano, tratándose de hijas y nietos bastaba una enajenación, pues la Ley de las XII Tablas se refería únicamente al hijo varón.

**b) EMANCIPACION ANASTASIANA**: Anastasio, en el año 502 de nuestra era, trató de simplificar el procedimiento, estableciendo que el padre debía dirigirse al emperador mediante una suplica solicitándole emancipara al hijo. De aceptar, dictaba un rescripto imperial declarando al hijo emancipado. Algunos creen que no era el emperador el que resolvía, sino que un órgano administrativo intermedio.

**c) EMANCIPACION JUSTINIANEA**: La emancipación se efectuaba ante un magistrado. El pater acompañado del hijo que iba a ser emancipado concurría ante el magistrado y le solicitaba su emancipación, de ello tomaba nota esta autoridad.

Cabe tener presente, que tanto en los tiempos de Anastasio y de Justiniano el parentesco agnaticio ya había perdido su importancia, lo que se privilegiaba era el parentesco cognaticio.

**EFECTOS DE LA EMANCIPACION**:

1.- El hijo alienii juris se convierte en sui juris.

2.- En el antiguo derecho, el emancipado dejaba de ser pariente agnado de su padre, pero ya avanzado el derecho clásico se estableció que el hijo conservaba el parentesco agnaticio con su padre con todos los derechos sucesorios y otros que conlleva la agnación. En todo caso, ya en la época de Justiniano esto perdió importancia pues lo que se consideraba para los efectos sucesorios y los derechos de los hijos era el parentesco cognaticio.

3.- En el caso de la emancipación clásica, el pater queda en condición de patrono y por tanto con derechos en la sucesión de su hijo en el supuesto de no hacer éste testamento. Además tiene derecho a ser su tutor legítimo, si es impúber, o en todo caso, cuando se trata de una mujer.

4.- Al pasar a ser sui juris el hijo, éste adquiere plena capacidad de ejercicio, lo que le permite hacerse de su propio patrimonio, que va a poder manejar en la forma que estime conveniente.

5.- En lo referente a los peculios:

a) el hijo conserva el peculio profecticio, siempre que su pater no se lo hubiese privado expresamente, pero no lo conserva en propiedad sino que en posesión, lo cual le va a permitir adquirir los bienes que lo integran por usucapión.

b) en lo que respecta al peculio adventicio, a la época de Justiniano, el padre conserva el usufructo del cincuenta por ciento de los bienes que lo integran.

c) la situación de los peculios castrense y cuasi castrense, que eran de exclusiva propiedad del hijo, no varía.

**LA MANUS.**

**CONCEPTO DE MANUS: **

Se entiende como una de las manifestaciones del señorío del pater familias sobre los miembros de su familia, en cuya virtud la mujer entra a formar parte de la familia agnaticia de su marido (vir), como si fuera hija de familia, quedando en consecuencia bajo la absoluta dependencia del pater familias (del marido o, si éste es alienii juris, del jefe de la familia de éste), dejando de pertenecer a su familia agnaticia originaria. Dentro de la estructura jurídica del matrimonio romano, la manus tiene una importancia fundamental. En efecto, para los romanos la mano (manus) es el miembro que puede manifestar exteriormente el poder, de allí que la manus constituye, de manera significativa, el poder del marido sobre la mujer, sin perjuicio que con el correr de los tiempos este poder se retringió.

La mujer in manu quedaba como hija de su marido (filiae loco) y hermana agnada de sus hijos. Si el marido era alieni iuris, entraba ella bajo la potestad de su suegro, como nieta (nepti loco), o como bisnieta cuando el marido era el nieto de aquel pater familias.

Esta manifestación del poder de un paterfamilias desaparece tempranamente, mucho antes de Justiniano.

**ADQUISICION DE LA MANUS: **

Primitivamente el matrimonio conllevaba la adquisición de la manus, por lo cual debía celebrarse por confarreatio o coemptio, pero a partir de la ley de las XII Tablas, se admite la existencia de matrimonios sine manus, al señalarse en ella la posibilidad de adquirir la manus por usus y la de impedirla mediante la trinoctii usurpatio.

De esta forma no deben confundirse los actos que tienden a hacer que el marido adquiera la manus sobre la mujer, con la celebración del matrimonio. En una primera época la regla general era la adquisición de la manus sobre la mujer, pero paulatinamente terminan por prevalecer los matrimonios sine manus, hasta desaparecer los matrimonios cum manus en el siglo III d.c.

Para que una mujer pudiera contraer matrimonio cum manus se requería de la autorización de su pater familias, y si era sui juris requería de la autorización de su tutor.

**BREVE REFERENCIA A LOS MODOS DE ADQUIRIR LA MANUS**: Los modos de adquirir la manus eran los tres siguientes:

1.- La confarreatio.

2.- La coemptio.

3.- El usus.

**1.- LA CONFARREATIO**: es una ceremonia religiosa, solemne, propia de los patricios, celebrada ante el Pontífice máximo, ante el sacerdote de Júpiter (flamens dialis), de otros sacerdotes y de diez testigos. Consistía en un sacrificio en el cual se ofrecía a Júpiter una torta de harina (pani farreus), al tiempo que los contrayentes pronunciaban ciertas palabras sagradas sentados sobre la piel de una res que acababa de ser sacrificada.

**2.- LA COEMPTIO**: es una adaptación de la mancipatio. Es algo así como una adquisición simbólica o fingida de la mujer, una especie de compra (imaginaria venditio). Se llevaba a cabo en presencia del librepens (persona que portaba una balanza) y de cinco testigos, el marido golpea la balanza con una moneda de cobre (recudusculum) o con un trozo de cobre, que entrega luego al que simbólicamente aparece como vendedor de la mujer ( pater familias o tutor). El marido intercambiaba algunas palabras con el vendedor simbólico, en que se determinaba el objeto y las condiciones de la enajenación simbólica. Acto seguido, el varón preguntaba a la mujer si quería formar parte de su familia.

La coemptio dejó de tener aplicación a fines de la República, desapareciendo prácticamente a comienzos del Imperio.

**3.- EL USUS**: Tal como lo señalamos podía darse el caso de que celebrado un matrimonio, éste no fuese acompañado de la confarreatio o de la coemptio, no adquiriendo por tanto el marido la manus de la mujer al momento de su celebración. No obstante, podía adquirir la manus mediante el USUS, que era la forma menos solemne de esta adquisición. Se trata de una especie de Usucapión o prescripción adquisitiva, que es un modo de adquirir el dominio de las cosas ajenas por haberse poseído dichas cosas durante un cierto lapso de tiempo y concurriendo los demás requisitos legales.

En lo relativo a la manus, ésta podía adquirirse por el usus, por haber estado la mujer un año continuo bajo la dependencia o posesión del marido. Así, el usus era una usucapión especial que permitía adquirir la manus de la mujer por estar en posesión del marido continuamente durante un año.

La mujer tenía una forma de impedir que el marido adquiriese la manus mediante el usus. Se trataba de la tricnotii usurpatio, que consistía en que antes que se cumpliera el año aludido, ella abandonaba durante tres noches seguidas la casa de su marido para irse a la de su pater familias (participaba en las fiestas religiosas de su antigua domus para demostrar que seguía sujeta a éste).

**EFECTOS DE LA MANUS: **

Por razones didácticas, conviene distinguir entre efectos respecto de la persona de la mujer y efectos respecto de los bienes de la mujer. Sin perjuicio de ello destacaremos, desde ya, que la situación de la mujer casada cum manus es similar jurídicamente a la de un hijo de familia. Así los juristas emplean la expresión "loco filiae mariti est", es decir, que está en lugar de hija del marido, lo que ha de entenderse para efectos patrimoniales y sucesorios y no en relación a la posición de la mujer en la familia.

A) EFECTOS RESPECTO DE LA PERSONA DE LA MUJER:

1.- La mujer sale de su familia agnaticia e ingresa a la familia agnaticia de su marido.

2.- Como consecuencia de ello, la mujer para ser considera hija de su marido o del pater familias de éste cuando el marido era alienii juris. Así, jurídicamente es considerada hermana de sus hijos.

3.- El marido o el pater familias, en caso de ser el marido alieni iuris, tiene poder o facultad para corregirla, venderla en esclavitud e incluso matarla. Con el tiempo estas facultades se fueron atenuando. La costumbre impuso al pater el consultar al consejo de familia (parientes más próximos) cuando quisiese aplicar un castigo grave a la mujer, salvo el caso de adulterio de ésta. Finalmente, terminó por desaparecer la facultad de dar muerte a su mujer.

4.- El marido o el pater familias, según si el primero es o no aliene iuris, dispone de un interdicto especial llamado UXORE EXHIBENDA ET DUCENDA exigir que le sea exhibida y luego conducida a su presencia.

**B) EFECTOS RESPECTO DE LOS BIENES DE LA MUJER:** se destacan los siguientes efectos:

1.- Todos los bienes que la mujer tenía al momento de contraer matrimonio o adquiera durante él, a cualquier título, pasan a ser de dominio del marido o del pater de éste en caso de ser alieni iuris.

2.- Por su parte, todas las deudas de la mujer anteriores al matrimonio se extinguen, por la capitis deminutio que ella sufre, lo cual conllevaba a situaciones injustas que se prestaban para fraudes. De allí, que el Pretor interviniera concediéndole a los acreedores una acción especial, una in integrum restitutio en virtud de la cual se tenía por no celebrada la conventium in manus en lo referente a los bienes de la mujer, de modo que los acreedores podían cobrarse en ellos.

3.- La mujer in manus no puede obligarse contractualmente por ser alienni juris.

4.- La mujer tiene derechos sucesorios sobre los bienes del pater, o su marido, por cuanto forma parte de la familia agnaticia de éste.

EXTINCION DE LA MANUS:

La manus se extingue por la muerte o capitis deminutio del pater, salvo en caso de ser el marido alieni iuris, y por la venta formal mancipatoria (remancipatio) o por la ceremonia religiosa de la difareatio.

La remancipatio se utilizaba para los casos de adquisición por coemptio o usus. La difareatio para el caso de adquisición por confareatio.

**II.-EL MATRIMONIO: **

El matrimonio está íntimamente relacionado con la conformación de la familia romana. En efecto, se trata de una relación personal que determina en ciertos casos la potestad del pater sobre su mujer y sus hijos. Se trata de un asunto referido al orden privado, por lo cual ninguna autoridad estatal intervenía en su celebración ni hacía falta solemnidad alguna.

CONCEPTO:

Ulpiano nos dice que es la unión del varón y de la hembra que implica plena comunidad de vida. (ets viri et mulieris conjunctio, individuam vitae consuetudinem continens).

También se conceptualiza como la cohabitación de personas de distinto sexo, con la intención de ser marido y mujer y constituir entre ellos una comunidad absoluta de vida.

Estrictamente hablando, estas definiciones pueden ser exactas para definir el matrimonio romano de los tiempos arcaicos o para expresar un ideal de la institución, pero no dan una idea plena del matrimonio romano, por lo menos de la institución de las época clásica y subsiguientes. En efecto, desde fines de la República y durante todo el imperio, el matrimonio es una unión entre un hombre y una mujer, esencialmente disoluble, que no conlleva casi nunca la potestad del marido sobre la mujer, ni hay entre ellos ninguna comunicación de derechos divinos y humanos, pero sí conlleva una comunidad plena y una cierta fusión de dos personas, tomando la mujer el rango y los títulos del marido.

**IUSTA NUPTIAE**: el adjetivo justus dice relación a la conformidad de una institución con el ius. Así, iustae nuptiae es el matrimonio que está de acuerdo con las normas del derecho romano.

El matrimonio romano es una institución del ius civile y como tal, propia de los ciudadanos romanos.

La iusta nuptia era únicamente posible entre ciudadanos romanos y aquellos que gozaran del ius connubi y los hijos concebidos en tal matrimonio están sometidos a la patria potestas del pater familias.

**NATURALEZA JURIDICA DEL MATRIMONIO**:

Este es un tema que ha sido objeto de discusión, en cuanto a si el matrimonio es sólo una situación de hecho, o bien, de derecho. Parece predominar la primera alternativa, la que afirma que el matrimonio es únicamente una situación de hecho.

Se ha dicho que el matrimonio romano es un hecho social que se justifica y fundamenta en la existencia y permanencia de la affectio maritalis, la cual no es, como hoy día, un consentimiento inicial, sino duradero, de modo que cuando cesa, desaparece igualmente el propio matrimonio.

Para los partidarios de esta posición, el matrimonio es un mero hecho de convivencia de dos personas de distinto sexo, cuyo inicio no está marcado por exigencias de formalidad alguna de orden jurídico, manteniéndose por la affectio maritalis o intención continua de vivir como marido y mujer, siendo, por tanto, un hecho social en el cual la ley tenía poco que ver.

**REQUISITOS DEL MATRIMONIO: **

Como relación de hecho no exige formalidades especiales, para su validez bastaba que junto con la diferencia de sexo y la affectio maritalis, esto es, la intención marital, concurriesen ciertos requisitos, algunos de los cuales están relacionados con el fin natural que el matrimonio persigue.

**1.- PUBERTAD. **

**2.- JUS CONNUBII. **

**3.- CAPACIDAD DE LOS CONTRAYENTES O AUSENCIA DE IMPEDIMENTOS Y **

**4.- CONSENTIMIENTO.**

**1.-LA PUBERTAD**: se exigía por ser esa la edad apta para procrear. Esta exigencia se explica por el fin mismo del matrimonio que consiste en la perpetuación de la especie. En concreto, se exige que tanto el varón como la mujer sean en razón de su edad sexualmente capaces.

**2.- IUS CONNUBII:** Es la capacidad o aptitud jurídica para contraer justa nuptia o legítimo matrimonio romano.

En los inicios sólo era propia de los ciudadanos romanos y de los latinos veteres, luego se fue concediendo a peregrinos, generalmente como concesión especial o privilegio, sin perjuicio de que incluso se concedió a municipios enteros. En todo caso, en virtud de la Constitución de Antonino Caracalla, a la época de Justiniano sólo carecen de el los esclavos y los bárbaros.

Es necesario destacar que para poder contraer justa nuptia, ambos contrayentes debían poseer el jus connubii.

**3.- CAPACIDAD O AUSENCIA DE IMPEDIMENTOS PARA CONTRAER MATRIMONIO:** Aún entre personas que detentaran el ius connubii, podían interponerse ciertos obstáculos o prohibiciones que no autorizaban el matrimonio entre ellas. Siguiendo una nomenclatura no romana, sino más bien canónica se denominan impedimentos matrimoniales.

Concepto de impedimentos matrimoniales: son circunstancias en razón de las cuales el ordenamiento jurídico prohibe el matrimonio a ciertas personas.

CLASES DE IMPEDIMENTOS: Para efectos didácticos se estila clasificar los impedimentos en absolutos y relativos.

IMPEDIMENTOS ABSOLUTOS: aquellos que imposibilitan que alguien contraiga matrimonio con cualquiera otra persona. Vale decir, el afectado no puede contraer matrimonio con nadie.

IMPEDIMENTOS RELATIVOS: aquellos que imposibilitan que alguien contraiga matrimonio con ciertas y determinadas personas. Quien se encuentra afecto por tal impedimento puede casarse, salvo con ciertas personas.

BREVE REFERENCIA A LOS IMPEDIMENTOS ABSOLUTOS:

a) LA IMPUBERTAD: Anteriormente se destacó que el matrimonio exigía capacidad sexual, la cual se alcanza cuando se llega a la pubertad, por lo cual los impúberes están impedidos en forma absoluta de contraer nupcias.

b) LA CASTRACCION: se habría establecido en una época tardía y se señala que la habrían tomado de prácticas orientales. El matrimonio exigía estar dotado de los órganos esenciales para la reproducción, sin llegar a exigir fertilidad o fecundidad. En razón a ello es que se consideraba capaz de copular al estéril, pero no al castrado, por carecer de los órganos necesarios para la cópula.

c) VÍNCULO MATRIMONIAL NO DISUELTO: al respecto, sólo diremos que en Roma el matrimonio fue siempre monogámico. Del contexto de las definiciones entregadas y los efectos del matrimonio, que más adelante estudiaremos, se desprenden las bases para afirmar que los romanos no conocieron la poligamia.

d) LA VIUDA ANTES DE QUE TRANSCURRIERA EL AÑO DE LUTO. Esta norma existe para impedir la incertidumbre de la paternidad (turbatio sanguinis o partus) que otro matrimonio contraído antes del plazo máximo de gestión podía originar, imponiéndole a la viuda la necesidad de dejar pasar un determinado lapso de tiempo, exigencia que se extendió a la mujer divorciada.

e) LA DEMENCIA. (Discusión: intervalos lúcidos). Para contraer matrimonio se exigía que los contrayentes tengan capacidad para entender el alcance de sus actos.

BREVE REFERENCIA A LOS IMPEDIMENTOS RELATIVOS:

a) PARENTESCO: Hay que distinguir sobre la base de los distintos tipos de parentesco.

a.1) En lo relativo al parentesco de sangre, hay que distinguir entre línea recta y línea colateral.

En efecto, en la línea recta se impedía el matrimonio en forma absoluta, vale decir, en toda la línea recta, no pudiendo contraer entre sí matrimonio los ascendientes y descendientes.

Por su parte, en la línea colateral no siempre se aplicó un mismo criterio. Los grados de parentesco que constituían impedimento cambiaron con el tiempo. En efecto, primitivamente llegaba hasta el sexto grado; más adelante, a comienzos del siglo II A.C. se estableció la limitación hasta el cuarto grado (primos hermanos); luego se habría relajado, limitándose al tercer grado (de esta forma se prohibía el matrimonio entre hermanos, entre tío y sobrina y entre tía y sobrino); sin perjuicio de que en los tiempos del emperador Claudio (49 D.C.) un senado consulto autorizó el matrimonio entre tío y sobrina, hija de un hermano (colaterales en el tercer grado) para permitir el matrimonio de Claudio con su sobrina Agripina, hija de su hermano Gérmanico. Constantino, restableció las cosas al estado anterior.

a.2) En lo referente al parentesco por afinidad, no podían celebrar justa nuptia la madrastra viuda o divorciada con su hijastro, el padrastro viudo o divorciado con su hijastra, la suegra y el yerno y el suegro y la nuera, llegándose con el cristianismo a prohibirse el matrimonio entre cuñados.

a.3) También se prohibe el matrimonio entre adoptante y adoptado y entre el adoptante y la mujer de su hijo adoptivo.

a.4) Por otra parte, en los tiempos del cristianismo se habría llegado a prohibir el matrimonio entre padrino y ahijado, entre los cuales existiría algo así como un parentesco espiritual.

a.5) Es del caso recordar la distinción propiamente romana entre parentesco cognaticio y agnaticio, limitándonos a señalar que en la época que se privilegió o consideró el parentesco agnaticio, éste constituía un impedimento y así se señala que el matrimonio exigía que los marido y mujer provengan de familias diversas.

b) LA DIVERSIDAD DE RELIGION: El derecho romano pagano no estableció prohibiciones especiales por razones de diversidad de religión o por motivos religiosos, pudiendo afirmarse que sólo estarían impedidas de matrimonio las vestales que habían formulado voto de castidad, pero en realidad sería un impedimento absoluto, pues no podrían celebrar matrimonio con ninguna persona. Con el cristianismo esto varió y conjuntamente con ir aumentando el número de personas que tenían votos de castidad, se introdujo un impedimento relativo para contraer matrimonio por razones de orden religioso, impidiéndose el matrimonio entre cristianos ortodoxos con herejes y con judíos.

c) POSICION SOCIAL Y EL CARGO:

c.1) En cuanto a la posición social, en el primitivo derecho se impedía el matrimonio entre patricios y plebeyos, prohibición eliminada en el año 309 de Roma (445 A.C.) al dictarse la Ley Canuleia. (Ciceron criticaba la Ley de las Doce Tabla por esta razón).

Por otra parte, pero también por razones sociales, se impedía el matrimonio entre libertos e ingenuos, impedimento que ya en la segunda mitad de la época republicana había caído en desuso, pero que fue expresamente derogado por las leyes Julia y Papia Popea de la época de Augusto, las que mantuvieron la prohibición respecto de los que pertenecieran a la clase senatorial y sus hijos, lo que sólo habría desaparecido en tiempos de Justiniano.

Estas mismas leyes prohiben el matrimonio entre ciudadanos ingenuos con mujeres adulteras flagrantes.

Se señala que las personas de dignidad senatorial y sus hijos no podían casarse con personas que ejercieran ciertas profesiones, lo que habría sido abolido por Justiniano para poder casarse con Teodora quien habría tenido un dudoso pasado.

c.2) En relación al cargo, existió siempre la prohibición de contraer matrimonio entre aquellos que ejercían cargos importantes en provincia (como gobernador u otro cargo relevante ya sea en la administración civil como militar) con mujeres que pertenecieran por su origen o domicilio a la provincia en donde desempeñaban sus funciones. En todo caso, podían casarse cuando hubiera termina el ejercicio de su cargo.

d) LA TUTELA Y CURATELA: De acuerdo a un senado consulto de los tiempos de Marco Aurelio y Comodo (entre 175 y 180 d.C.) se prohibía el matrimonio entre tutor y pupila, antes de rendir cuenta sobre la administración de sus bienes y mientras no se extinga el plazo para intentar una restitutio in integrum por menor de edad. Se señalaba además, que el impedimento se extendía también al pater del tutor y a sus descendientes.

e) EL ADULTERIO Y EL RAPTO: por disposición de la ley Julia de Adulteris, confirmada por las leyes Julia y Papia, estaba prohibido el matrimonio entre el adultero y su cómplice.

Posteriormente, se prohibió el matrimonio entre el raptor y la raptada.

**4.- CONSENTIMIENTO O AFFECTIO MARITALIS**: El matrimonio en Roma se perfeccionaba mediante el consentimiento, el cual en la justa nupcia debía cumplir con los siguientes requisitos:

4.1.- Serio y no simulado.

4.2.- No estar afecto a error con respecto a la identidad del otro contrayente.

4.3.-Ser puro y simple, esto es, no admitía ninguna modalidad.

En cuanto a los elementos constitutivos del matrimonio, nadie soslaya la importancia del consentimiento como característica propia del matrimonio romano, él cual pervivirá en tanto exista el consentimiento. El consentimiento o affectio maritalis es un elemento subjetivo y esencial, llegando a decirse que el matrimonio romano es más bien un estado de voluntad cotidiano, vale decir, exige consentimiento continuo y duradero y que por estar exento de formalidades permite a algunos sostener que el matrimonio romano consiste sólo en el consentimiento. La manifestación no estaba sujeta a ninguna formalidad, el solo consentimiento bastaba.

**EL CONSENTIMIENTO EN ATENCION AL STATUS FAMILIAE**:

**A) SITUACION DE LOS ALIENNI IURIS**: Conviene destacar que el consentimiento de los contrayentes no es suficiente cuando uno de ellos o ambos están bajo patria potestad, pues en tal caso se requiere, además, el consentimiento del pater familias. Cualquiera sea la edad del alieni iuris requiere este consentimiento o autorización, el cual, tampoco está sujeto a formalidad y hasta puede ser tácito. En este sentido, se estableció que el silencio del pater implicaba la aceptación del matrimonio.

En los primeros tiempos la norma que exigía la autorización de su pater, era absoluta, pero a comienzos del Imperio, con las leyes Julia y Papia, se atenuó esta norma y se generalizaron las siguientes soluciones:

a.- Si el hijo se había casado sin la autorización de su pater, éste podía después de contraído el matrimonio ratificarlo o confirmarlo, con lo cual se subsanaba cualquier vicio que se derivara de la falta de autorización paterna, o sea la ratificación posterior confirma el matrimonio ya contraído.

b.- Si el pater no puede prestar su consentimiento por encontrarse ausente, prisionero de guerra o padecer algún impedimento que le imposibilitare otorgarlo, puede prescindirse de este requisito, estableciéndose en el derecho justinianeo que hubiesen transcurrido tres años de ausencia, permitiéndose incluso antes si pareciere verosímil que el pater no se opondría al matrimonio.

c.- Si el pater no puede prestar el consentimiento en razón de que se encuentre afecto por alguna enfermedad mental, el consentimiento debe ser otorgado por el magistrado oyendo al curador y a los miembros más importantes de la familia.

d.- Si el pater de la contrayente se niega a prestar el consentimiento sin que exista causa o motivo suficiente, puede ser suplido por el magistrado. Ello no ocurre cuando el pater familias del varón es el que rehusa su consentimiento, pues aquí rige un principio según el cual a nadie puede hacérsele un heredero contra su voluntad (se aplicaría en caso de matrimonio de hijas). Finalmente, Justiniano equipara a los hijos de ambos sexos.

Hay que tener presente que el pater no puede imponer a un filiusfamiliae un matrimonio.

**B) SITUACION DE LOS SUI IURIS**: Cabe destacar que respecto de los sui juris, en virtud de dos constituciones de Constantino, se exige para el matrimonio de las hijas menores de edad el consentimiento del padre, de la madre y a falta de ésta, de los más próximos parientes.

En el caso de una mujer sui iuris mayor de edad, algunos autores consideran que debía intervenir la autorización del tutor, pero cesada la tutela en razón del sexo, sólo se exigía el consentimiento de los parientes próximos y en caso de disenso, la intervención de la autoridad judicial.

**REQUISITOS FORMALES Y RITUALIDADES MATRIMONIALES**:

En Roma no existían ni registros, ni formalidades de ninguna índole. Así, no se exigía la concurrencia de algún ministro de fe. Se perfecciona por la libre voluntad de un hombre y una mujer que quieren ser marido y mujer, esto es, por lo que los romanos denominan affectio maritalis. Sin perjuicio de ello, los usos sociales determinaban que algunos actos más o menos rituales (nuptiae) acompañaran con gran frecuencia el comienzo de la vida matrimonial. Uno de ellos es la deductio in domun maritti o conducción de la mujer a la casa del marido en medio de un cortejo nupcial formado por parientes y amigos, cuando la esposa traspasaba el umbral de la casa, el marido le ofrece el agua y el fuego, que son considerados elementos de la vida.

En concreto, el matrimonio romano era jurídicamente informal en su esencia, pero hubo formas rituales, de índole social o religiosa que pudieron acompañarlo, las que no tocaron su estructura propiamente dicha.

**PRUEBA DEL MATRIMONIO**:

En caso de discusión sobre si dos personas estaban casadas, podían usarse todos los medios de prueba contemplados en la ley, esto es, testigos, instrumentos, confesión de los interesados, etc.

Hay que destacar que la propia convivencia marital era un importante instrumento probatorio del consentimiento matrimonial.

En todo caso, para muchos la convivencia marital sería un elemento objetivo del matrimonio, pero que el consentimiento de las partes no exige estar sostenido por una cohabitación efectiva.

En concreto, puede contraerse el matrimonio entre personas ausentes, que manifiesten su intención por carta o mensaje, pero a condición de que la mujer entre en la casa del marido, iniciando así aquella vida común que sería el elemento objetivo del matrimonio.

**EFECTOS DEL MATRIMONIO:**

A este respecto se estila distinguir entre los efectos respecto de la mujer (uxor) y los efectos respecto a los hijos.

**EFECTOS DEL MATRIMONIO RESPECTO DE LA MUJER:**

Si bien el matrimonio es uno, la situación de la mujer dentro del mismo es distinta según se encuentre o no sometida al poder marital (manus), como consecuencia de la incorporación, en ciertos casos, de la mujer a la familia agnaticia del marido, de esta forma, para precisar los efectos del matrimonio respecto de la mujer es necesario distinguir entre matrimonio cum manus y matrimonio sine manus.

Sin perjuicio de ello, no podemos dejar de mencionar que el matrimonio por sí, no obstante ser una simple situación de hecho, produce ciertos efectos jurídicos independientemente de si se acompaña o no de la manus, y así tenemos que el matrimonio establece entre los cónyuges una societas vitae (comunidad de vida).

Por consiguiente, podemos mencionar como efectos comunes tanto al matrimonio cum manus y sine manus los siguientes:

1) Los cónyuges se deben mutua fidelidad, cuya violación constituye el adulterio, que es justa causa de divorcio, pero en el caso la mujer se le considera más grave pues conlleva el peligro de introducir en la familia sangre extraña. También, como consecuencia de este efecto, resulta que existe impedimento para toda persona casada de contraer segundo matrimonio antes de la disolución del primero.

En el matrimonio romano, nos dice Valencia, sólo la mujer es responsable por infidelidad sexual. El marido, en cambio, no lo es: su infidelidad únicamente se tenía en cuenta como eximente o atenuante del adulterio de la mujer.

2) El marido es a quien corresponde la defensa de la mujer y en ese sentido tiene derecho de perseguir con la actio in iuriardum las ofensas que le fueran infligidas a la mujer.

3) Los cónyuges no pueden ejercer el uno contra el otro acciones que conlleven pena infamante., ni las sustracciones entre ellos son consideradas como hurto, o por lo menos se excluye, por regla general, salvo situaciones especiales, la acción de hurto.

4) A fines de la época clásica se reconoce al marido el derecho a exigir que la comunidad conyugal de vida sea respetada por todos. Así, sí un tercero retiene a la mujer, puede mediante un interdicto especial llamado uxore exhibenda et ducenda exigir la exhibición y entrega. Además dispone de una exceptio para rechazar un interdicto de reclamación interpuesto por el pater familias de ella.

5.- Marido y mujer deben cohabitar y la mujer tiene por casa a la del marido, siendo ese su domicilio.

6.- La mujer asumía la condición social de su marido.

**LA MANUS Y LOS EFECTOS DEL MATRIMONIO**

**A) EFECTOS DEL MATRIMONIO CUM MANUS**: Esta materia ya fue analizada, dado que la manus era un poder familiar que correspondía al paterfamilias de la familia agnaticia del marido. Sin perjuicio de ello podemos resumir la situación de la mujer in manus distinguiendo entre efectos respecto de su persona y efectos respecto de sus bienes.

**A.1.) EFECTOS RESPECTO DE LA ****PERSONA**** DE LA MUJER: **

1.- La mujer sale de su familia agnaticia e ingresa a la familia agnaticia de su marido.

2.- El marido o el pater familia, en caso de ser el marido alieni iuris, tiene poder o facultad para corregirla, venderla en esclavitud e incluso matarla.

Con el tiempo estas facultades se fueron atenuando y la costumbre impuso al pater el consultar al consejo de familia (parientes más próximos) cuando quisiese aplicar un castigo grave a la mujer, salvo el caso de adulterio de ésta. Finalmente, terminó por desaparecer la facultad de dar muerte a su mujer.

3.- El marido debe protección a la mujer y debe representarla en juicio.

4.- El marido o el pater familia, según si el primero es o no alieni iuris, dispone de un interdicto especial llamado uxore exhibenda et ducenda exigir que le sea exhibida y luego conducida.

**A.2. EFECTOS RESPECTO DE LOS ****BIENES**** DE LA MUJER**: se destacan los siguientes efectos:

1.- Todos los bienes que la mujer tenía al momento de contraer matrimonio o adquiera durante él, a cualquier título, pasan a ser de dominio del marido o del pater de éste en caso de ser alieni iuris. Vale decir, en el caso de casarse cum manus una mujer sui iuris, perdía su capacidad patrimonial, por cuanto su patrimonio anterior y cuanto adquiría en lo sucesivo incrementaba el patrimonio del nuevo pater.

2.- Todas las deudas de la mujer anteriores al matrimonio se extinguen, por la capitis deminutio que ella sufre, lo cual conllevaba a situaciones injustas prestándose para fraudes. Lo anterior, motiva la intervención del pretor, quien concede a los acreedores una acción especial, una in integrum restitutio, en virtud de la cual se tenía por no celebrada la conventium in manus en lo referente a los bienes de la mujer, de modo que los acreedores podían cobrarse en ellos.

3.- Durante el matrimonio la mujer no puede obligarse contractualmente por ser alienni juris. A este respecto es pertinente recordar las nociones e instituciones estuadiadas en relación a la situación y capacidad patrimonial de los alieni iuris (peculios y acciones adjetitia qualitates).

4.- La mujer tiene derechos sucesorios sobre los bienes del marido. Esto se explica por cuanto la mujer al casarse cum manus sale de su familia agnaticia originaria e ingresa a la familia del marido.

**B.- EFECTOS DEL MATRIMONIO SINE MANUS: **

**B.1. EFECTOS RESPECTO DE LA ****PERSONA**** DE LA MUJER.**

1.- Las relaciones entre marido y mujer no son primordialmente de subordinación, sino de coordinación, de comunidad entre ambos, pero de todos modos había un predominio del marido sobre la mujer, pues en Roma, además de la potestad de la manus, existía también otro poder, que era la potestad o autoridad marital. Aunque teóricamente iguales, en la práctica la cónyuge estaba subordinada al marido.

2.- La capacidad de la mujer se mantiene igual a la que tenía antes de contraer matrimonio, vale decir permanecería sui juris o bien continuaría bajo la potestad de su pater familias.

La mujer casada sine manus pertenece a una familia civil o agnaticia distinta a la de sus hijos, con los cuales no la unen más vínculos que los de cognación, parentesco que en los primeros tiempos no tiene mayor importancia en el ámbito de los derechos sucesorios y de alimentos, lo cual va a cambiar con el tiempo.

**B.2.-EFECTOS RESPECTO DE LOS ****BIENES**** DE LA MUJER:**

En el caso de matrimonio sine manus, los cónyuges pertenecen a familias agnaticias distintas, por lo cual en teoría no existe ninguna relación entre sus patrimonios, de forma tal que existe un régimen de separación de bienes. En concreto, en el matrimonio sine manus existía una verdadera separación de bienes. Así, todo lo que la mujer alieni iuris adquiere durante el matrimonio pasaba al patrimonio de su pater, y si era sui iuris, le pertenecía en propiedad a ella.

Con todo, los hechos son más fuertes que la teoría y existiendo dos patrimonios sobrepuestos es inevitable la existencia de problemas y relaciones, lo cual obliga a formular precisiones:

1.- Los bienes aportados por la mujer y que había adquirido antes de contraer matrimonio, así como los bienes que adquiriera durante el matrimonio eran de su propiedad.

Presunción muciana:

Normalmente durante el matrimonio los bienes eran adquiridos por el marido y no por la mujer. Siendo esto lo normal era lo que se presumía, de esta forma quien pretendiera lo contrario debía probar que habían sido adquiridos por la mujer, vale decir, se trata de una presunción simplemente legal.

2.- Subsisten las deudas u obligaciones contraídas por la mujer antes de celebrar matrimonio.

3.- La mujer podía disponer de sus bienes en la misma forma que lo hacía antes de contraer matrimonio.

Bienes Parefernales: La mujer sui iuris, casada sine manus, podía confiar a su marido la administración de todo o parte de sus bienes (ordinariamente lo hacía bajo inventario que suscribe el marido), los que recibían el nombre de bienes parafernales (expresión de origen griego (dote=ferne). Significaba que se trata de bienes de la mujer que no están incluidos en la dote. La mujer podía recuperar estos bienes cuando se cumplían los requisitos para que ellos le fuesen devueltos por el marido. En caso que éste se negara, tiene unas acciones procesales para exigirlos. Estas son la acción de mandato y la acción de depósito.

4.- Si bien en el Derecho antiguo y en la primera parte del clásico, el cónyuge sobreviviente, cuando se trataba de matrimonio sine manus, no heredaba al pre muerto, por obra del Derecho Pretorio, en la segunda fase del Derecho Clásico y definitivamente con Justiniano, terminó por aceptarse que el cónyuge sobreviviente heredaba al pre muerto.

5.- Se prohiben, por regla general, las donaciones entre cónyuges.

Con esta prohibición se protege, en igualdad de circunstancias, lo mismo al patrimonio del marido que al de la mujer, que, por la debilidad del sexo o por las especiales circunstancias de confiar sus bienes a la gestión del marido, podía verse particularmente perjudica por inmódicas donaciones.

6.- El marido tiene la obligación de procurar a la mujer los medios de subsistencia necesarios y de soportar las costas de la vida en común, no pudiendo considerarse una liberalidad o donación del marido cuando éste proporciona a la mujer alimentos, vestidos, servicios, habitación, etc, pues lo que está haciendo es atender a las cargas de la familia.

En todo caso, entre los cónyuges existía la obligación mutua de proporcionar alimentos, según sus posibilidades y necesidades.

7.- Entre los cónyuges se puede invocar el beneficio de competencia, vale decir, en caso de existir deudas entre ambos, debería dejarse al deudor lo necesario para una modesta subsistencia atendiendo a su condición social o clase.

**LA DOTE (DOS) O REGIMEN DOTAL: **

Se llama así, al conjunto de bienes que por la mujer (res uxoria) o alguien a nombre de ella se entregan al marido para contribuir a sostener las cargas del matrimonio (onera domus).

**ORIGEN:** Históricamente, se otorgaba tanto en los matrimonios cum manus como en el sine manus.

En un principio era considerada sólo una obligación moral, pero ya avanzado el derecho post clásico, y con seguridad ya en tiempos de Justiniano, se establece para ciertos parientes, el padre u otros ascendientes paternos, la obligación legal de dotar.

CONSTITUCIÓN DE LA DOTE:

Lo normal es que se constituyera antes del matrimonio, pero en algunas circunstancias se constituían después del matrimonio y en cuanto a la forma de constituirla podemos precisar las siguientes:

**A) DATIO DOTIS**, esto es, por la entrega de las cosas o bienes al marido, quien para poder adquirir el dominio de los bienes debía valerse ya de una mancipatio ya de la in iure cessio (venta simbólica y juicio reivindicatoria simbólico, ambos propios del jus civile).

**B) PROMISSIO DOTIS**, esto es, cuando el constituyente se obliga a dotar sin existir entrega. Esta, se efectuaba verbalmente y tenía dos modalidades:

b.1.- DICTIO DOTIS: contrato verbis especial mediante el cual el que constituía la dote se obligaba a dotar a la mujer. Sólo podía serlo antes de la celebración del matrimonio.

b.2.- PROMISSIO DOTIS (en sentido estricto): tenía la forma de una estipulatio pero era un simple pacto, pues no estaba dotado de acción para exigir su cumplimiento. Podía constituirse antes y después de la celebración del matrimonio.

**C)** Durante el derecho justinianeo, se admite la **CONSTITUCIÓN** **TACITA DE DOTE**, que se produce cuando la mujer, luego de divorciada, vuelve a contraer matrimonio con el antiguo marido, sin haber obtenido la restitución de la que le fuera conferida a éste con ocasión de las primeras nupcias.

**D)** Finalmente, en la última época se estiló la **CONSTITUCIÓN DE LA DOTE MEDIANTE ESCRITURA**(instrumentum dotale).

**CLASES DE DOTES:**

La dote podía constituirla la mujer, su padre o un ascendencia paterno, la madre o un ascendiente materno o bien un tercero. Lo cual da lugar a la clasificación de la dote en:

**DOTE PROFECTICIA**: que es la constituida por el padre de la mujer o alguno de los ascendientes paternos. y

**DOTE ADVENTICIA**: que era la constituida por la mujer o alguno de sus ascendientes maternos o por un tercero que deseare dotar a la mujer.

**DOTE RECEPTICIA**: En aquellos casos en que quien constituye la dote se reserva su restitución para el caso de disolución del matrimonio, la dote se denomina recepticia.

**SITUACION DE LOS BIENES DOTALES:**

Como introducción, debemos señalar que en un principio los bienes pasan en propiedad al marido, pero con el tiempo y en parte atendido el aumento notable de los divorcios, se hizo costumbre que al marido al recibir la dote prometiera, mediante estipulación, restituir la dote en el evento de divorcio. Por otra parte, por la interpretatio, a fines de la República se consideraba que el marido era sólo usufructuario de la dote, creándose una acción para que la mujer pidiese restitución (actio rei uxoriae).

**EFECTOS DEL MATRIMONIO CON RESPECTO A LOS HIJOS: **

Se señalan como efectos del matrimonio, dos instituciones importantes del Derecho Romano, la filiación y la patria potestad, sin perjuicio de que la patria potestad no supone necesariamente matrimonio, existiendo otras fuentes de adquisición de ésta, según se señaló al tiempo de estudiar la patria potestad.

Habiéndose estudiado ya la patria potestad, sus características, fuentes, efectos y forma de extinguirla, nos limitaremos sólo al estudio de la filiación.

LA FILIACION.

Es el vínculo que une al hijo con su padre o madre y puede ser legítima si el hijo es concebido dentro justa nupcia, o ilegítima, si el hijo es concebido fuera de justa nupcia.

**CLASES DE FILIACION: **

**1.- FILIACION LEGÍTIMA**

**2.- FILIACION ILEGITIMA, la cual divideremos en:**

**a) Filiación Natural**

**b) Filiación Ilegítima propiamente tal**

**c) Filiación Espúrea**

Los derechos y obligaciones que nacen de las relaciones de familia son, por regla general, una consecuencia de la filiación. Así, la filiación legítima produce la plenitud de ellos. En cambio, la filiación ilegítima sólo produce algunos y con mayor o menor extensión, según su clase.

**1.- FILIACION LEGÍTIMA:**

Concepto: Es aquella en que el nexo entre el hijo y sus progenitores deriva del legítimo matrimonio o justa nupcia. Esta forma de filiación tiene su fundamento en la naturaleza y en la ley, por cuanto ella sólo procede en caso de existir matrimonio entre los progenitores al tiempo de la concepción, vale decir, lo que constituye la legitimidad de un hijo es su concepción dentro del matrimonio de sus padres.

**REQUISITOS: **

**A) IUSTA NUPTIA ENTRE LOS PROGENITORES**

**B) CONCEPCION DENTRO DE IUSTA NUPTIA**

**C) MATERNIDAD**

**D) PATERNIDAD.**

BREVE EXPLICACION SOBRE LOS REQUISITOS DE LA FILIACION LEGÍTIMA:

**A) IUSTA NUPTIA ENTRE LOS PROGENITORES**, conforme a las disposiciones del jus civile. Debemos recordar que para unirse en legítimo matrimonio es necesario que ambos posean el ius connubium, sin perjuicio de los efectos que se reconocieron a los matrimonios en que el varón ciudadano se unía con una mujer creyéndola ciudadana o con ius connubiium.

**B) CONCEPCION DENTRO DEL MATRIMONIO**: El hijo debe ser concebido dentro de iusta nuptia, vale decir, para determinar si un hijo es legítimo o no, hay que atender a la concepción. Al no ser posible determinar con precisión el momento de la concepción y siendo la duración de la gestación variable, la ley lo presume partiendo de un hecho conocido, el parto. Para ello los juristas romanos tomaron en consideración los límites extremos de la duración del embarazo. El límite menor del embarazo será de 180 días y el mayor de 300. En atención a esto se establece una presunción de derecho según la cual la concepción ha debido preceder al nacimiento en no menos de 180 días y en no más de 300 días cabales, contados hacía atrás desde la medianoche en que principie el día nacimiento. No se admite prueba en contrario.

Esta presunción ha sido recogida por las legislaciones modernas, por ejemplo, se encuentra en el artículo 76 de nuestro Código Civil. De esta forma se entienden concebidos dentro de justa nuptia aquellas criaturas que nacen transcurridos que sean 180 días contados desde la celebración del matrimonio y hasta dentro de los 300 días siguientes a su disolución.

**C) MATERNIDAD**: que la madre del hijo sea la cónyuge del padre. Aquí, se menciona un aforismo que nos dice que la madre siempre es cierta (MATER SEMPER CERTA EST). En este sentido, cabe destacar, que la maternidad es algo fácil de demostrar, y supone dos elementos: que la mujer haya dado a luz a un hijo y que el hijo que pasa por suyo sea realmente el producto de ese parto (identidad del parto), de allí que para impugnar la maternidad basta con destruir uno de ellos.

**D) PATERNIDAD**: La paternidad no revestía en Roma la misma certeza que la maternidad (en la actualidad los avances científicos han variado esta situación) de allí que a su respecto se establece una presunción de paternidad, la cual es simplemente legal, esto es, admite prueba en contrario. Al respecto, se presume que el marido de la madre es el padre cuando el parto se produce después de expirados los 180 días subsiguientes a la celebración matrimonio o dentro de los 300 días subsiguientes a la disolución del matrimonio (PATER IS EST QUEM NUPTIAE DEMOSTRANT). Dándose estos supuestos, la criatura se reputa concebida en justa nuptia y se tiene por padre al marido, salvo que éste la impugne y pruebe lo contrario.

**IMPUGNACION DE LA PATERNIDAD:**

Por encontrarse establecida sobre la base de una presunción simplemente legal, el marido puede impugnar la paternidad, destruyendo su fundamento, vale decir, la presunción de paternidad, demostrando, por ejemplo, que durante todo el tiempo en que es dable presumir la concepción estuvo en absoluta imposibilidad de tener acceso a la mujer o bien que es físicamente imposible que sea el padre de la criatura y sobre la base del adulterio de la mujer.

La presunción de paternidad legítima se funda en dos supuestos: relaciones sexuales durante el matrimonio y fidelidad de la mujer, en el sentido que la mujer no ha tenido en la época en que se pudo producir la concepción, relaciones con terceros.

**PRINCIPALES EFECTOS DERIVADOS DE LA CIRCUNSTANCIA DE SER HIJO O DESCENDIENTE LEGÍTIMO:**

Los principales efectos de la filiación legítima son los siguientes:

a) da lugar a la agnación o parentesco civil. Los hijos legítimos y los demás descendientes legítimos por vía de varón están sujetos a la patria potestad de su padre o del paterfamilias de éste si el padre es alieni iuris.

b) crea una obligación recíproca de darse alimentos;

c) el hijo debe respeto a sus ascendientes, y

el padre comunica a sus hijos su calidad de ciudadano romano y su condición social.

e) Finalmente es del caso destacar que los hijos legitimados y adoptados se encuentran en la misma situación que los hijos legítimos frente al paterfamilias.

2.- FILIACION ILEGITIMA:

A) FILIACION NATURAL:

**Concepto:** es el vínculo que une a los hijos nacidos en concubinato con su madre y sus parientes maternos. Se le denomina como liberis naturales.

El hijo, en este caso, sigue la condición de la madre en razón del hecho cierto de la procreación.

Jurídicamente carece de padre, sin perjuicio de que éste es conocido, pues los hijos naturales son producto de una relación de concubinato.

B) FILIACION ILEGITIMA PROPIAMENTE TAL

Concepto: Es el vínculo que une al hijo de padre desconocido con su madre.

En este caso, el hijo sigue la condición jurídica de su madre al momento del nacimiento, siendo su padre legalmente desconocido.

**C) FILIACION ESPUREA**:

Es la situación de los hijos nacidos de relaciones ilegítimas por razones de parentesco, adulterio, etc.

Esta clase de hijos siguen la condición de su madre y el padre es de legalmente te desconocido.

DISOLUCION DEL MATRIMONIO:

CAUSALES: En términos generales se puede decir que el matrimonio termina por la muerte de los uno de ambos cónyuges, o por la pérdida de la capacidad de uno de o ambos, o de la affectio maritalis, pero para efectos didácticos podemos mencionar las siguientes causales.

1.- POR MUERTE DE UNO O AMBOS CONYUGES.

**2.- POR CAPITIS DEMINUTIO MAXIMA DE UNO O DE AMBOS CONYUGES.** Cabe destacar, que el ius post liminii no extinguía el efecto de la separación material de los cónyuges, pues el matrimonio era considerado un hecho y no un vínculo jurídico y la separación material constituía un hecho innegable que se oponía a la aplicación del postliminium.

3.- CAPITIS DEMINUTIO MEDIA DE UNO O DE AMBOS CONYUGES. (Por pérdida del ius connubii). En los primeros tiempos la pérdida de la ciudadanía conllevaba la disolución del matrimonio, pero en tiempos posteriores, se entendía que si bien cesaba la iusta nuptia, ésta adquiría el carácter de matrimonio iuris gentium o sine connubii.

**4.- POR LA INCAPACIDAD SOBREVINIENTE DE UNO O AMBOS CONYUGES.** En principio la capitis deminutio mínima (emancipatio, adoptio y arrogatio) no afectan al matrimonio, salvo que de alguna manera cree un parentesco que lo transforme en insubsistente (si el padre de la mujer adopta, por ejemplo, al marido, pues ambos comienzan a ser hermanos, caso en el cual el pater, para evitar el incesto, debía emancipar a la hija).

**5.- POR CESACION DE LA AFFECTIO MARITALIS O POR VOLUNTAD DE LOS CONYUGES O DIVORCIO**:

En este sentido conviene recordar que según la concepción romana del matrimonio, básicamente éste consiste en la convivencia de hombre y mujer con affectio maritalis, de modo que tal elemento no sólo rige su perfeccionamiento sino también su permanencia, por lo cual cesando aquella debe cesar asimismo el matrimonio. Pero la terminación de la affectio maritalis debe exteriorizarse. Así, se llama divortium a la manifestación externa de cualquiera de los cónyuges, o de ambos, en orden a poner fin al estado conyugal.

Jurídicamente, en un sentido amplio, la palabra divortium designa la ruptura del vínculo matrimonial que une a los cónyuges.

En un sentido más estricto, el divorcio supone la disolución del matrimonio por la voluntad de uno o de ambos cónyuges, como consecuencia de cesar la affectio maritalis.

Breve referencia a la evolución histórica del divorcio en Roma:

Lo primero que debemos precisar es que en Roma, al igual que en la mayor parte de los pueblos de la antigüedad, se entendía que el matrimonio era disoluble. Sin perjuicio de ello, en los primeros tiempos por la rigidez de las costumbres, las disoluciones no fueron frecuentes. Es más se dice por algunos que no era practicado y que el primer caso sólo se habría dado en el año 230 a.C. cuando Spurius Carvilius Ruga repudió a su mujer, que amaba, por ser estéril; pero para ello debió jurar ante los censores que se divorciaba por causa de tener hijos. El temor a las sanciones que podían imponer los censores frenó el abuso del repudio, por lo cual se encontraron pocos casos durante los cinco primeros siglos de la ciudad.

Con el tiempo y con la relajación de las costumbres la situación varió y es así como a fines de la República y comienzos del Imperio, las disoluciones de matrimonio por divorcio eran frecuentes, tanto que ni siquiera los hombres de Estado más destacados se preocupaban en dar ejemplo de buenas costumbres, siendo abundantes los casos extravagantes, no siendo extraño que entre la juventud de la época se considerara al matrimonio como una carga. Ya no es cuestión del tribunal doméstico ni de los censores. Estas instituciones se consideran ridículas y pasadas de moda. En todo caso un intento importante por restablecer la moralidad se aprecia en la legislación matrimonial de Augusto, pero sus leyes no alcanzaron el objetivo propuesto.

Finalmente, como consecuencia de la influencia del Cristianismo la situación volvió a cambiar. La influencia del cristianismo en la legislación imperial, indirectamente, se manifiesta por la repercusión de los principios y máximas cristianos en las costumbres y vida social de los romanos, y de forma directa, por la introducción paulatina en las constituciones imperiales principios fundamentales.

En todo caso, el intento de la Iglesia de crear un derecho específicamente cristiano no tuvo éxito. En la legislación justinianea encontramos una marcada influencia del cristianismo, relativa al matrimonio, especialmente sobre el divorcio, aumentándose las limitaciones sobre la posibilidad de divorciarse, pero no se considera imposible su práctica, por lo cual, en Roma, siempre fue posible el término del matrimonio por divorcio.

**NATURALEZA JURIDICA DEL DIVORCIO**:

En Roma, al igual que el matrimonio mismo, el divorcio no es considerado un acto jurídico sino un hecho con ciertos efectos jurídicos.

**FORMALIDADES O FORMAS DEL DIVORCIO**:

En la época antigua y clásica no está sometido a formalidades. Es suficiente para considerar divorciados a los cónyuges una declaración de cualquiera de ellos en que se manifieste la voluntad de no perseverar en el matrimonio, emitida verbalmente, por escrito, por medio de un nuncio, y entre presentes o entre ausentes, al igual que lo es cualquier conducta incompatible con la vida marital común, como abandonar la casa conyugal definitivamente o bien contrayendo nuevas nupcias válidas, sin perjuicio de ciertas practicas impuestas por los usos sociales como lo es la de enviar un mensajero. La ley Iulia de adulteris, prescribió que un divorcio unilateral debía ser declarado por medio de un liberto del que se divorcia o de sus ascendientes, en presencia de siete testigos, pero su inobservancia no implica privar de efectos al divorcio.

Cabe destacar que si el matrimonio se disuelve por divorcio, para lograr la extinción de la manus, en el caso de matrimonios cum manus, es necesario recurrir o usar a ceremonias paralelas a aquellas con las cuales se realizó: así, mediante una difarreatio o mediante una remancipatio

Los cónyuges sometidos a potestad no requieren la autorización del pater para divorciarse, él cual tampoco puede divorciarlos, salvo a la hija, excepción que terminó siendo eliminada.

De lo expuesto se desprende que el divorcio era libre y sin necesidad de causa, sin perjuicio de que en los tiempos del cristianismo, en una actitud abiertamente contraria al divorcio, se impusieron penas a los divorcios sin motivo legalmente tipificado.

Finalmente, debemos señalar que algunos comentadores señalan que en Roma el matrimonio podía ser disuelto como cualquier contrato. Y aún con más razón, pues se basaba en el afecto y la confianza mutuos, factores que ninguna ley puede garantizar ni imponer.

**MODALIDADES O CLASES DE DIVORCIO:**

A) DIVORCIO POR COMUN ACUERDO DE LOS CONYUGES

B) DIVORCIO POR VOLUNTAD DE UNO SOLO DE LOS CONYUGES: REPUDIO.

C) DIVORCIO FUNDADO EN CAUSAL DE CULPA DE UNO DE LOS CONYUGES:

D) DIVORCIO BONA GRATIA:

Esta regulación del Divorcio, fue efectuada por Justinano, pues antes de él no hay mayor sistematización. Este emperador, trató de limitar y suprimir la institución del divorcio, pero por ser algo muy arraigado en la costumbre de los romanos, se vio obligado a regularlo y según algunos a perfeccionarlo al explicitar las categorías de divorcio.

**A) DIVORCIO EX COMMUNI CONSENSU, ESTO ES, POR COMUN ACUERDO DE LOS CONYUGES**, vale decir ambos cónyuges estaban de acuerdo en poner término al matrimonio, pues en ambos había cesado la afectio maritalis, pues tal como señalamos el consentimiento debía ser permanente, a diferencia de nuestra legislación en que se exige el consentimiento inicial. Este fue prohibido por Justiniano, pero fue restablecido inmediatamente después de su muerte por su sucesor Justino II.

**B) DIVORCIO POR VOLUNTAD DE UNO SOLO DE LOS CONYUGES**: A este divorcio se le llama **REPUDIO** (repudium, viene de pudere= sentir repulsión en el sentido de verguenza), respecto del cual en una primera época era necesario distinguir entre matrimonio cum manus y matrimonio sine manus, pues en el primero sólo podía repudiar el marido. Al respecto Plutarco menciona una supuesta ley de Rómulo que permitía al marido repudiar a su mujer, derecho que no se reconocía a favor de la mujer, sin perjuicio que luego se extendió a ambos. En todo caso, si bien el repudio estaba exento de formalidades, sus efectos dependían de la concurrencia o no de ciertas causales.

La ley Julia de Adulterii, de la época de Augusto, estableció que para que pudiera operar el repudio, aquel que repudiaba debía notificar al otro cónyuge su repudio. Esta notificación se efectuaba normalmente por medio de un liberto y delante de siete testigos.

En todo caso, hasta la época de los emperadores cristianos no existió interés por limitar esta facultad, sin perjuicio de que los romanos y las romanas, en especial de la clase alta, usaron y abusaron de esta libertad.

**C) DIVORCIO EX IUSTA CAUSA, ESTO ES, FUNDADO EN CAUSAL DE CULPA DE UNO DE LOS CONYUGES**: Uno de los cónyuges optaba por poner término al matrimonio aduciendo una causal basada en la culpa del otro cónyuge, como un crimen o atentado en su contra, crímenes que el otro hubiese cometido contra el emperador, adulterio o malas costumbres de la mujer, falsa acusación de adulterio por el marido, infidelidad reiterada del marido dentro o fuera de la casa conyugal. En este caso, el repudiado pierde la dote o la donatio propter nupcias, y si se trata de una adultera, es encerrada en un convento.

**D) DIVORCIO BONA GRATIA**: Se refiere al caso en que uno de los cónyuges optaba por poner término al matrimonio alegando una causal que justificara ponerle término, pero que no era imputable al otro, como por ejemplo, el caso del marido que iba a recibir ordenes sacerdotales, incapacidad de generar, ausencia del soldado sin dar noticias por más de cuatro años, locura furiosa, reclusión en un convento, etcétera.

LAS SEGUNDAS NUPCIAS:

En los primeros tiempos la sociedad romana no era partidaria de las segundas nupcias; posteriormente, y en especial por la obra de Augusto, la situación varió e incluso se puede decir que se fomentó, pero con el cristianismo la tendencia volvió a ser desfavorable. En todo caso, nunca se prohibieron las segundas nupcias. Cabe recordar que la mujer viuda que deseaba volver a casarse debía aguardar el llamado año de luto, no pudiendo contraer matrimonio mientras no hubiese transcurrido éste, que luego se bajó a 10 meses contados desde la muerte del anterior marido. En caso de infringir esta norma, la mujer era tachada con nota de infamia y perdía los derechos que le correspondían como heredera de su marido fallecido.

**ESPONSALES:**

El matrimonio iba frecuentemente precedido de la promesa de matrimonio, los esponsales.

Concepto: Es la promesa hecha por los novios o sus respectivos paterfamilias para la celebración de un futuro matrimonio, es la "mención y promesa de futuras nupcias" (Digesto).

Forma: en una primera época los esponsales se celebraban por medio de estipulaciones mutuas entre los celebrantes, llamadas sponsiones, de donde vendría el nombre sponsalia para la promesa, de sponsus para el novio o futuro marido y de sponsa para la novia o futura mujer. En este sentido, se señala que el contrato utilizado para perfeccionar la promesa se llama sponcio, que es una modalidad de contrato verbis.

En la época clásica y postclásica, los esponsales se formalizaban mediante un simple acuerdo.

Quienes intervienen: intervienen los titulares de la patria potestad, aunque para muchos autores siempre se habría requerido el consentimiento previo del hijo o hija pues sería de la esencia del matrimonio que el matrimonio se preste libremente.

Capacidad: Los requisitos eran los mismos que para el matrimonio, pero se aceptaba la celebración entre impúberes infantia maiores y con una viuda antes de transcurrido el año de luto.

Impedimentos: La celebración de esponsales constituyó un impedimento matrimonial. Se prohibía contraer nuevos esponsales antes de disolver la anterior promesa, bajo pena de infamia. Además se considero adultera a la prometida que no era fiel.

EFECTOS:

Lo primero que debemos destacar es que los esponsales tienen un carácter más social que jurídico. Sin perjuicio de ello, en los primeros tiempos, de no cumplirse la promesa por uno de los esposo, podía ejercerse una acción que emanaba del contrato de sponcio, pero que sólo permitía reclamar por los daños y perjuicios, traduciéndose en el pago de una suma de dinero, pero no se podía exigir el cumplimiento de la promesa.

En el derecho clásico los esponsales no daban acción, vale decir, si bien generaban una obligación de hacer (celebrar el matrimonio prometido) no daban acción para exigir el cumplimiento de esta obligación, lo cual se explica por la libertad que se exige para celebrar iustas nuptias, pero se le reconocen algunos efectos jurídicos, entre otros, el referido al impedimento.

Disolución: Se disolvían por muerte, por capitis diminutio de uno de los promitentes, por haber sobrevenido a su celebración algún impedimento de matrimonio, por mutuo acuerdo y hasta por el desistimiento de uno solo.

OTRAS UNIONES LICITAS ENTRE HOMBRE Y MUJER EN EL DERECHO ROMANO:

**a.- El concubinato, **

**b.- El matrimonio sine connubii **

**c.- El contubernio. **

**A.- EL CONCUBINATO** (con cubare: acostarse juntamente) Era la unión estable entre un hombre y una mujer sin intención o sin posibilidad de contraer justa nuptiae. Se dice también, que es la convivencia estable de un hombre con una mujer libre sin affectio maritales, ni honor matrimonnii, ni trato matrimonial

En una primera época y así ocurre durante la República, el concubinato era una relación de hecho que no estaba prohibida ni reconocida por la ley, ni reprobada por la opinión pública. Al igual que el matrimonio es una simple situación de hecho, pero, a diferencia de aquél, en principio no producía efectos patrimoniales ni personales, lo cual explica que los juristas establecieran que la concubina no comete adulterio cuando yace con otro hombre, pero no se acepta que la concubina del patrono tenga relaciones con su hijo o nieto. Normalmente vivían en concubinato un hombre y una mujer cuando entre el varón y la mujer existían diferencias sociales, o bien, que en razón del cargo o situación no era posible la iusta nuptia (impedimento relativo por posición social y cargo).

Se señala que el concubinato adquirió relevancia jurídica por influencia del cristianismo, llegando según algunos a constituir una unión similar, pero inferior, al matrimonio.

Los hijos tenían una situación jurídica especial. Constantino, les reconoció la calidad de hijos naturales, condición que era mejor a la de los demás hijos procreados y nacidos fuera de justa nupcia, pues podían ser legitimados por sus padres mediante el matrimonio subsecuente. Con posterioridad, se aceptó que podían legitimarse también mediante la oblación a las curias y con Justiniano en virtud de un rescripto imperial.

Justiniano les confirió a los hijos habidos de concubinato derechos alimenticios y hereditarios respecto de su padre.

Por otra parte, se dice que los efectos del concubinato en cuanto a las personas y bienes de los concubinos son insignificantes. La mujer recibe el trato de concubina y no de uxor, pero, y sólo en los tiempos de Justiniano, a la concubina se le habrían reconocido derechos muy limitados.

**b.- MATRIMONIO SINE CONNUBII**: también llamado "matrimonio de derecho de gentes", era una unión o convivencia entre hombre y mujer que careciera o carecieran del jus connubii y era aceptada por el derecho romano.

Este matrimonio sine connubii, eran plenamente válido mas no producía los efectos de la justa nuptia, pero podía convertirse en legítimo matrimonio o justa nuptia, si con posterioridad el marido o la mujer adquirían el jus connubii.

Los hijos son cognados de la madre y de los parientes maternos, nace sui juris.

Cabe destacar, que si un ciudadano romano demostraba que se había equivocado al momento de contraer matrimonio en el sentido de creer que su cónyuge tenía el jus connubii, pero que en realidad era latina, el matrimonio sine connubii podía transformarse en justa nuptia (erroris causae probatio).

En todo caso, este matrimonio se hizo raro con la extensión del derecho de ciudadanía.

**c.- EL CONTUBERNIO** (con taberna: tener tienda o techo común): Era la unión entre una esclava y un esclavo, o también la unión entre un esclavo y una mujer libre, o una esclava y un hombre libre.

En un principio no tenía reconocimiento jurídico, pero en el Derecho Romano Clásico se reconoció la existencia de vínculos por consanguinidad entre los esclavos, lo que denominaron "Cognatio servil", lo cual se hizo principalmente para impedir las uniones entre esclavos en razón de parentesco consanguíneo muy cercano, de tal forma que tal como existían para el matrimonio se establecieron ciertos impedimentos para contraer contubernio entre esclavos vinculados por lazos de consanguinidad muy cercanos, por ejemplo en toda la línea recta y entre hermanos, pero también se trató de evitar la separación de los unidos en contubernio y de sus hijos (Así, en el legado de instrumentos de un fundo, si en él va comprendido algún esclavo, se comprende también a su mujer y a los hijos.).

Los hijos nacidos de contubernio recibían la calificación de hijos espurios. El hijo sigue la condición de la madre.

56


	3. Chapter 3

**DERECHO ROMANO**

**TEORIA DEL ACTO JURIDICO**

**PROF. JESUS ESCANDON A.**

**2019**

**EL ACTO JURÍDICO EN EL DERECHO ROMANO:**

**INTRODUCCION Y NOCIONES GENERALES.**

**INTRODUCCION: Los juristas romanos** -indiferentes a las elaboraciones abstractas- **estuvieron muy alejados de construir una teoría general del negocio jurídico,** pues ellos centraron su atención sobre cada uno de los actos y negocios, de lo cual no resulta una teoría sino una casuística. **En todo caso, en el Derecho Romano existen elementos de sobra para formular una teoría general del acto jurídico**.

En la elaboración de la teoría general del acto jurídico juega un papel preponderante la llamada Escuela Pandectista Alemana (Pandectas o Digesto de Justiniano) que tiene su origen en la Escuela Histórica del Derecho cuyo máximo exponente fue Federico Carlos Von Savigny. Para construir esta teoría fundamentan su estructura en normas y principios generales provenientes del Derecho Romano.

**NOCIONES GENERALES Y PRECISIONES CONCEPTUALES:**

**HECHO JURIDICO:** Se denomina hecho jurídico a **cualquier suceso, circunstancia, acto o situación a la cual el ordenamiento jurídico le otorga la condición de producir efectos jurídicos**, esto es, la de **crear, modificar o extinguir derechos subjetivos. **

La expresión "hecho" en un sentido amplio **comprende todo tipo de acontecimientos, sucesos o situaciones, ya sea de la naturaleza o del hombre. Por ello, podemos distinguir entre hechos simples o materiales y hechos jurídicos. **

**A) HECHOS SIMPLES O MATERIALES:** Son los **acontecimientos que no producen consecuencias jurídicas. **Se les llama hechos simples o materiales porque carecen de toda relevancia jurídica.

**B) HECHOS JURÍDICOS: Al Derecho sólo le interesan** aquellos acontecimientos que producen determinadas consecuencias jurídicas, vale decir, **los hechos jurídicos. En todo caso un mismo tipo de hecho o acontecimiento puede ser, en ciertas ocasiones, un simple hecho material y, en otras, un hecho jurídico**, **según si produce o no efectos jurídicos,** por lo cual **la distinción no descansa en la naturaleza misma del hecho, sino en la circunstancia de producir o no efectos jurídicos.**

CATEGORIAS O CLASES DE HECHOS JURÍDICOS

**1.-HECHOS JURÍDICOS PROPIAMENTE TALES. **

**2.-HECHOS VOLUNTARIAMENTE REALIZADOS POR EL HOMBRE, PERO SIN LA INTENCIÓN DE PRODUCIR EFECTOS JURÍDICOS. **

**3.-ACTOS JURÍDICOS**

**1.- HECHOS JURÍDICOS PROPIAMENTE TALES:** **"Aquellos hechos o sucesos de la naturaleza que producen efectos jurídicos".** No son hechos o actos voluntariamente realizados por el hombre sino que **son hechos de la naturaleza, de allí que se les denomine también "hechos jurídicos naturales o de la naturaleza".**

Así, podemos mencionar el cambio del cauce de un río (alveus derelictus). También se pueden mencionar como ejemplos, el nacimiento, la muerte, la demencia, la mayoría de edad, etc.

**2.- HECHOS VOLUNTARIAMENTE REALIZADOS POR EL HOMBRE PERO SIN LA INTENCIÓN DE PRODUCIR EFECTOS JURÍDICOS**: En ellos **quién los ejecuta los realiza sin la intención de que produzcan efectos jurídicos. **En todos estos hechos **los efectos jurídicos se producen por disponerlo así el ordenamiento, independientemente del efecto querido o perseguido por el que lo ejecutó.**

Entre otros ejemplos podemos mencionar los delitos y los cuasidelitos. Así, el homicida mata voluntariamente, pero su intención no está en que tal acto produzca consecuencias jurídicas, no tiene la intención de que posteriormente se le aplique una pena por el delito cometido, lo mismo respecto al que interviene en un accidente de tránsito, etc.

**3.- ACTOS O NEGOCIOS JURIDICOS.** **Hechos voluntariamente realizados por el hombre con la intención de producir efectos jurídicos o consecuencias de derecho.** En otras palabras, hechos humanos realizados con el objeto de producir efectos jurídicos (adquisición, modificación, o extinción de derechos y obligaciones).

**CONCEPTO DE ACTO O NEGOCIO JURIDICO:**

**Manifestación de la voluntad de una o más partes realizada con la intención de producir efectos jurídicos, que pueden consistir en crear, modificar o extinguir derechos y obligaciones. **

**CLASIFICACION DE LOS ACTOS JURIDICOS:**

Los actos jurídicos pueden clasificarse desde distintas perspectivas, nosotros nos limitaremos a las siguientes:

**1.- ACTOS JURÍDICOS UNILATERALES Y BILATERALES.**

**2.- ACTOS JURIDICOS GRATUITOS Y ONEROSOS.**

**3.- ACTOS JURIDICOS ENTRE VIVOS Y POR CAUSA DE MUERTE O DE ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD.**

**4.- ACTOS JURIDICOS SOLEMNES Y NO SOLEMNES.**

**5.- ACTOS JURIDICOS CAUSADOS Y ABSTRACTOS.**

**6.- ACTOS JURIDICOS PUROS Y SIMPLES Y ACTOS JURÍDICOS SUJETOS A MODALIDADES.**

**7.- ****ACTOS JURIDICOS PRINCIPALES Y ACCESORIOS****.**

**8.- ACTOS JURIDICOS PATRIMONIALES Y EXTRA PATRIMONIALES.**

**9.- ACTOS JURIDICOS DE ESTRICTO DERECHO Y ACTOS JURÍDICOS DE BUENA FE.**

**1.-ACTOS JURIDICOS UNILATERALES Y ACTOS JURIDICOS BILATERALES.**

Aquí **se atiende al número de partes que son necesarias para que el acto jurídico se forme, para que se perfeccione,** esto es, para que nazca a la vida jurídica.** Se atiende al número de partes que se requieren para que el acto se perfeccione**. En este sentido conviene destacar que **son dos cosas distintas el nacimiento del acto y la producción de efectos de éste.** Así por ejemplo, el testamento nace a la vida del derecho, está perfecto, desde que el testador lo otorga, vale decir, basta la sola manifestación de voluntad del testador para que el acto nazca a la vida del derecho. Pero, para que este testamento produzca efectos, se requiere además la muerte del testador y que el heredero acepte la herencia.

Es necesario destacar que se habla de **parte**, esto es, la **persona o las personas que constituyen un solo centro de interés. Una parte puede consistir en una o varias personas. **

Son** UNILATERALES**: **aquellos que para nacer a la vida del derecho requieren la concurrencia de la voluntad de una sola parte o autor.** Ej.: testamento, reconocimiento de un hijo, renuncia de un derecho en una comunidad, aceptación de una herencia, la manumisión.

Son **BILATERALES:** **aquellos que para nacer a la vida del derecho requieren del acuerdo de voluntades de dos o más partes**. Ej.: un contrato, una mancipatio, una estipulatio.

**UNILATERALIDAD Y BILATERALIDAD DE LOS ACTOS JURIDICOS Y DE LOS CONTRATOS.**

Para tratar adecuadamente este punto es necesario explicar los conceptos de **CONVENCION Y CONTRATO.**

Al respecto, principiamos por señalar que los actos jurídicos bilaterales se denominan **CONVENCIONES**, de lo cual resulta que la convención es un **acuerdo de voluntades que tiene por objeto crear, modificar o extinguir derechos y obligaciones. **

**Cuando el acuerdo de voluntades tiene por finalidad crear derechos y obligaciones, se denomina contrato. ** Por lo cual podemos definir al **contrato como una convención que tiene por finalidad crear derechos y obligaciones.** Conviene tener presente que **el concepto romano clásico de contrato no corresponde exactamente a la noción que acabamos de formular, pues en Roma para estar ante un contrato se requería además que tuviera nombre propio y también que estuviera protegido por una acción.** Aquellas convenciones que crean derechos y obligaciones y que no poseían una acción para exigir el cumplimiento de los derechos y obligaciones que de ellas emanaban, recibían el nombre de pactos en el derecho romano.

**Entre la convención y el contrato existe una relación de género a especie,** pues **todo contrato es una convención, pero no toda convención es un contrato, por lo cual la convención es el género y el contrato la especie.**

Ej.: La compraventa es un contrato, pues es un acto jurídico bilateral que crea derechos y obligaciones. Así, el comprador puede exigir la entrega de la cosa vendida. En cambio, el pago (modo de extinguir obligaciones) no es un contrato sino simplemente una convención, pues su finalidad no es crear derechos y obligaciones, si no extinguir obligaciones y derechos.

Tal como ocurre con los actos jurídicos, **los contratos también se clasifican en contratos unilaterales y contratos bilaterales, pero la noción de unilateralidad y bilateralidad es distinta en uno y otro caso. En efecto, contrato unilateral es aquel en que una sola de las partes que concurren a su celebración resulta obligada, en cambio la otra no contrae obligación alguna**. Ej.: el mutuo o préstamo de consumo: una persona le presta dinero a otra, caso en que quien recibe es la única que contrae obligación, cual es, la de devolver el dinero prestado. **Por su parte, contrato bilateral: Es aquel en que ambas partes resultan obligadas recíprocamente.** Ej.: compraventa, arrendamiento, etc.

Conviene destacar que, en doctrina se considera la existencia de ** contratos bilaterales imperfectos, esto es, aquellos en los cuales al tiempo de perfeccionarse sólo resulta obligada una de las partes pero eventualmente pueden resultar obligadas ambas.** Ejemplo el comodato o préstamo de uso. Así, en principio sólo resulta obligado aquel que recibe una cosa, consistiendo su obligación precisamente en conservarla y restituirla al ser requerido, o en el tiempo o plazo establecido. Pero, eventualmente, el que entregó, quien en principio no contrae obligación alguna, puede ser obligado a indemnizar los perjuicios que por defectos de la cosa resulten para el que la recibió.

**2.- ACTOS JURIDICOS GRATUITOS Y ACTOS JURIDICOS ONEROSOS. **

**Para formular esta distinción se atiende a la utilidad o beneficio que reportan.**

**GRATUITO: es el acto jurídico (unilateral o bilateral) en que a la utilidad patrimonial que obtiene una parte no corresponde una pérdida patrimonial suya. **Así, los actos jurídicos gratuitos se dice que son aquellos que tienen por finalidad la utilidad de una sola de las partes, sufriendo la otra el gravamen. Por ejemplo, en la donación ocurre que el donatario no tiene que realizar desembolso alguno a cambio de lo que recibe.

**ONEROSO: el acto oneroso es aquel en que a la ventaja patrimonial que obtiene una parte, corresponde una disminución de su propio patrimonio.** Dicho de otra forma, **es aquel que tiene por finalidad el beneficio o utilidad de ambas partes.** Ej.: contrato de arrendamiento, compraventa, etc. Esta clase de actos **suponen una ventaja patrimonial, pero a cambio de una contrapartida. **Así, en la compraventa el bien que se adquiere se corresponde con una contraprestación económica: el precio que se debe pagar por ella.

En ciertos actos jurídicos la gratuidad u onerosidad, es fundamental para que dicho acto mantenga su naturaleza y que no se transforme o degenere en otro distinto. Por ejemplo, la gratuidad es esencial en la donación. Así se paga por la cosa donada, la donación se transforma en compraventa

**3.- ACTOS JURIDICOS ENTRE VIVOS Y ACTOS JURIDICOS POR CAUSA DE MUERTE O DE ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD**.

**Los actos jurídicos por causa de muerte o mortis causa, son aquellos en que la muerte del sujeto que los otorga es un requisito esencial o supuesto necesario para que produzcan efectos.** **El acto jurídico mortis causa por excelencia es el testamento. **

Los actos jurídicos **entre vivos o inter vivos** **son aquellos en que la muerte de los sujetos autores del acto jurídico no es un requisito para que este produzca efectos,** vale decir, **son aquellos que están destinados a producir efectos en vida de su autor o de las partes**.

**4.- ACTOS JURIDICOS SOLEMNES Y ACTOS JURIDICOS NO SOLEMNES. **

Esta **clasificación se realiza atendiendo a sí en el negocio la voluntad debe manifestarse a través de ritualidades preestablecidas por el ordenamiento o si puede expresarse empleando cualquier forma.**

**ACTOS SOLEMNES** **son aquellos en que la ley, en consideración a la naturaleza del acto, exige ciertas formalidades indispensables para la existencia de éste, para que nazca a la vida del derecho.** Ejemplos de actos solemnes, aquellos en que se exige pronunciar ciertas palabras rituales, o, celebrarse por escritura pública.

**ACTOS NO SOLEMNES** **son aquellos en que la voluntad puede manifestarse en cualquier forma, dando nacimiento al acto**; vale decir, el ordenamiento jurídico no prescribe ninguna forma taxativa a la manifestación de voluntad.

**5.- ACTOS JURIDICOS CAUSADOS Y ACTOS JURIDICOS ABSTRACTOS.**

Son **ACTOS JURIDICOS CAUSADOS**. **En ellos la causa es dotada por el Derecho objetivo de tal relevancia que si no existe o es ilícita, éste no se perfecciona o bien no se producen los efectos propios del negocio**. **Acto causal o causado, es el que tiene causa y que no produce efecto alguno cuando resulta probado que carece de ella o que es ilícita.** Por ejemplo, cada vez que una persona paga una obligación, el fin es extinguirla. Esta finalidad es la misma en todo pago. Por tanto, el pago carecería de causa si el supuesto deudor, que pretende pagar, nada debe al supuesto acreedor a quien le hace el pago.

**ACTOS JURIDICOS ABSTRACTOS. Son aquellos que no requieren de causa para nacer a la vida del derecho. No es fácil dar un concepto de los mismos, por ello es preferible caracterizarlos. Así podemos decir que son aquellos cuya validez depende del cumplimiento de ciertas formalidades;** **en ellos la forma**, **sustituye a la causa o se identifica con la misma. Vale decir no interesa la causa, configurándose el negocio sobre la base de determinados requisitos jurídicos**.

**En esta clase de actos basta cumplir con las formas externas del acto, el ordenamiento jurídico se preocupa sólo de que se cumpla con las formalidades que exige el acto jurídico, sin indagar el motivo que las partes tuvieron para celebrar dicho acto. **

**En el Derecho Romano la mayor parte de los actos jurídicos del ius civile (o derecho estricto) eran abstractos o no causados. Bastaba para considerarlos perfectos el solo cumplimiento de formalidades externas sin indagar la intención de las partes, la finalidad que tuvieron para celebrarlo.**

**Distinto era la situación en los actos jurídicos de buena fe, en los del jus gentium, del derecho pretorio, en que normalmente se exigía la concurrencia de una causa lícita para la validez del acto o contrato que se celebraba.**

En los derechos contemporáneos, la mayor parte de los actos jurídicos son causados. No obstante, hay un cierto número importante de actos jurídicos abstractos, pero constituyen la excepción.

**6.- ACTOS JURIDICOS PUROS Y SIMPLES Y ACTOS JURIDICOS SUJETOS A MODALIDADES.**

**ACTO PURO Y SIMPLE** **es aquel que inmediatamente da nacimiento a un derecho, produciendo sus efectos desde que se otorga o celebra.**

**ACTO SUJETO A MODALIDADES** **es aquel que para producir efectos depende de ciertas circunstancias especiales o cláusulas restrictivas.**

**A las modalidades de los actos jurídicos se les denomina también elementos accidentales de los mismos. Las más importantes de las modalidades son la condición, el plazo y el modo.**

**La regla general es que los actos jurídicos, si no se expresa otra cosa, sean puros y simples. Las modalidades hay que introducirlas mediante cláusulas especiales.**

**7.- ACTOS PRINCIPALES Y ACTOS ACCESORIOS **

Esta clasificación **depende de la relación de dependencia que puede existir entre diversos actos jurídicos. **

**a) El acto jurídico es principal cuando subsiste por si mismo. Ejemplo, se celebra una compraventa, ésta subsiste por sí sola, sin necesidad de otro acto jurídico.**

**b) El acto jurídico es accesorio cuando tiene por objeto asegurar el cumplimiento de una obligación principal. Requiere de otro acto jurídico para existir. Ejemplo la fianza, mediante ella se garantiza el cumplimiento de una obligación principal, como la derivada de un mutuo o préstamo de consumo.**

En relación a esta distinción es del caso destacar la existencia de un **aforismo** que señala **"que lo accesorio sigue la suerte de lo principal".** Así, si el acto principal es nulo lo será también el accesorio, pero no viceversa, pues lo principal no sigue la suerte de lo accesorio. Por ejemplo, supongamos que se celebró un contrato de mutuo (préstamo de consumo), mediante el cual una persona le prestó a otra diez millones de pesos, pero el mutuante o prestamista le exigió a su deudor que le garantizara el pago mediante la hipoteca de su casa. Si por alguna razón el contrato de mutuo es nulo (acto jurídico principal) lo será también el de hipoteca, pero no viceversa, es decir si el contrato de hipoteca es nulo por esta circunstancia no será nulo el mutuo.

**8.- ACTOS PATRIMONIALES Y ACTOS EXTRAPATRIMONIALES O DE FAMILIA:**

La **distinción entre estos dos tipos de actos se efectúa considerando el interés por ellos regulado.**

**Así, los actos jurídicos patrimoniales son aquellos que tienen un contenido económico, se refieren a derechos y obligaciones de carácter pecuniario, o mejor,** avaluables en dinero. Ej.: Compraventa, mutuo, arrendamiento.

**Por su parte, los actos jurídicos extrapatrimoniales o de familia: aquellos que no tienen un contenido económico, se refieren a la adquisición, modificación o pérdida de los derechos relativos a la persona o a la familia.** Estos actos jurídicos extrapatrimoniales no tienen un contenido económico, de ellos no surgen derechos y obligaciones que sean susceptibles de ser avaluados en dinero. Ej.: matrimonio, adopción, reconocimiento de un hijo.

**9.- ACTOS JURIDICOS DE ESTRICTO DERECHO Y ACTOS JURIDICOS DE BUENA FE:**

Esta clasificación **es típica y exclusivamente romana. **

**Los actos jurídicos de estricto derecho**, **eran los propios del ius civile romano, del ius quiritarium, pudiendo sólo ser utilizados por los ciudadanos romanos o quienes gozaran del ius commercim. **

**Los actos de esta clase eran por regla general formales y valían exclusivamente al tenor de lo expresado**. En este sentido, normalmente la solemnidad que se les exigía era la oralidad acompañada de la presencia de ciertos funcionarios o magistrados del Estado Romano o de sacerdotes.

**Con el tiempo, fueron siendo utilizados cada vez menos, lo cual se explica por sus propias características. No se condicen con un comercio rápido y expedito. **

**Los actos jurídicos de buena fe, obligan a todo aquello que sea exigible entre personas justas y leales, es decir, que obran de buena fe.** **Suplen de alguna manera las deficiencias y dificultades de los de estricto derecho.** En efecto, **estaban exentos de las formalidades de los últimos, por lo que su celebración era más simple y sencilla. Además no estaban reservados exclusivamente a los ciudadanos romanos, sino que podían ser utilizados por los peregrinos o extranjeros.**

**Esta clase de actos no obligaban únicamente a cumplir con lo expresado, sino que además imponen con carácter obligatorio todo aquello que sea exigible entre personas justas y leales, o sea que obran de buena fe. **Así, por ejemplo, una compraventa, que para el Derecho Romano, era un acto jurídico de buena fe, y en que el objeto era un caballo, el vendedor estaba obligado a entregar un caballo de sano y de regular calidad y no cualquier caballo, pues las obligaciones deben cumplirse según lo harían personas justas y leales, estando el vendedor obligado a entregar un caballo que sirva. En cambio, si la obligación surge como consecuencia de una estipulatio, que es un contrato de estricto derecho, el promitente cumpliría entregando cualquier caballo en el estado en que se encuentre.

**En los actos de buena fe, el juez tenía mayor amplitud de interpretación, pudiendo recurrir a elementos como la equidad, justicia e intención de las partes.**

**LOS ELEMENTOS DEL ACTO JURIDICO:**

**1) INTRODUCCION**: En todo acto jurídico es dable distinguir tres clases de elementos, los cuales de manera implícita se encuentran en la legislación justinianea. Son los elementos **ESENCIALES, NATURALES Y ACCIDENTALES.**

**2) ELEMENTOS ESENCIALES O DE LA ESENCIA.**

**CONCEPTO: son aquellos sin los cuales el acto jurídico no nace a la vida del derecho, O NO PRODUCE EFECTOs, o degenera en otro acto diferente****.**

Se dice que son los únicos verdaderos elementos o requisitos constitutivos del acto jurídico, toda vez que los elementos de la naturaleza no forman parte de la estructura sino que dicen relación con sus efectos.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** Estos elementos de la esencia o de existencia **pueden ser** **GENERALES o COMUNES**, es decir, los propios a todos los actos jurídicos, y **ESPECIFICOS O PARTICULARES**, es decir, propios a cierto tipo o clase de negocio jurídico.

**ELEMENTOS ESENCIALES GENERALES O COMUNES: **

Se les denomina **también "elementos esenciales comunes"** o bien **"requisitos de existencia"**. Tales son **la voluntad, el objeto, la causa y las solemnidades en los casos en que la ley los exige. **

**CONCEPTO: SON AQUELLOS SIN LOS CUALES EL ACTO JURIDICO NO NACE A LA VIDA DEL DERECHO. **

De esta forma, cuando falta un elemento esencial la sanción es que dicho acto jurídicamente es nulo, siendo jurídicamente desconocidos sus efectos.

**ELEMENTOS ESENCIALES ESPECIFICOS: **

Son los **relativos o particulares a un determinado acto jurídico** y **cuya ausencia puede determinar la inexistencia o nulidad del acto, o bien, que éste degenere en otro distinto. **Así, por ejemplo, el precio es un elemento esencial de la compraventa. Si no hay precio no hay compraventa. Otro ejemplo, la gratuidad en la donación, si ella falta no hay donación. También, podemos mencionar la entrega en el contrato de mutuo o en el comodato.

**A estos elementos esenciales específicos del acto jurídico se los estudia cuando se trata de cada acto o contrato en particular.**

**3) ELEMENTOS NATURALES O DE LA NATURALEZA.**

**CONCEPTO: SON AQUELLOS QUE NO SIENDO ESENCIALES EN UN ACTO JURIDICO SE ENTIENDEN PERTENECERLE SIN NECESIDAD DE CLAUSULAS ESPECIALES, PERO LAS PARTES PUEDEN, SI ASI QUIEREN, EXCLUIRLOS DEL ACTO JURIDICO MEDIANTE CLAUSULAS ESPECIALES. **

Estos elementos **no son indispensables para la existencia del acto jurídico, pero están en su naturaleza, de allí, que si las partes no los mencionan se entienden incorporados, pero al no ser esenciales, las partes podrían decidir expresamente su exclusión.**

Por **ejemplo, en el contrato de compraventa** son elementos de la naturaleza del mismo, **la obligación saneamiento de la evicción y de los vicios redhibitorios,** que tiene el vendedor.

Podemos conceptualizar la **evicción** como **la privación del todo o parte del dominio de la cosa comprada, que sufre el comprador, en virtud de sentencia judicial y por causa anterior a la celebración del contrato, inherente a los derechos del vendedor sobre la cosa.** Por su parte, los **vicios redhibitorios son los defectos, materiales o físicos, ocultos que presenta la cosa.**

En virtud de la obligación de saneamiento de la evicción, el vendedor se encuentra obligado a amparar al comprador y a indemnizarlo, si este éste es privado de todo o parte del dominio de la cosa por sentencia judicial y por causa de un hecho anterior al contrato de compraventa.

Por otra parte, el vendedor debe responder por los vicios redhibitorios.

**Al ser,** **la obligación de saneamiento de la evicción y de los vicios redhibitorios, elementos naturales** o de la naturaleza **del contrato de compraventa, se entienden incorporados a él sin necesidad de cláusulas específicas, pero las partes pueden excluirlos, mediante cláusulas que especialmente lo indiquen,** sin perjuicio de que la ley establece ciertas limitaciones al respecto.

**Nos referiremos a los elementos naturales cuando estudiemos en forma particular los diversos actos jurídicos.**

**4) ELEMENTOS ACCIDENTALES O MODALIDADES DE LOS ACTOS JURÍDICOS:**

**CONCEPTO: LOS ELEMENTOS ACCIDENTALES DEL ACTO JURÍDICO SON AQUELLOS QUE NI ESENCIAL NI NATURALMENTE LE PERTENECEN, PERO LAS PARTES PUEDEN INTRODUCIRLOS O AGREGARLOS MEDIANTE CLAUSULAS ESPECIALES.**

**Estos elementos modifican o alteran el nacimiento o los efectos del acto jurídico.**

Los elementos accidentales **se denominan modalidades del acto jurídico, siendo los principales:** **Condición, plazo y modo**, los que trataremos más adelante. Entre estos elementos es posible mencionar también: la representación, la solidaridad y el lugar.

**5) REQUISITOS DEL ACTO JURIDICO: REQUISITOS DE EXISTENCIA Y REQUISITOS DE VALIDEZ**

**REQUISITOS DE EXISTENCIA: Para existir el acto jurídico debe cumplir con los denominados requisitos de existencia, que son precisamente los elementos esenciales comunes, esto es, aquellos sin los cuales el acto jurídico no nace a la vida del derecho. **

De esta forma, **cuando falta un elemento esencial común, o requisito de existencia, la sanción es que dicho acto jurídicamente es nulo, siendo jurídicamente desconocidos sus efectos.**

Como ya se dijo **los requisitos de existencia son: **

**1) La voluntad, **

**2) el objeto, **

**3) la causa y **

**4) las solemnidades en los casos que la ley los exige. **

**REQUISITOS DE VALIDEZ:** Además de los requisitos de existencia, están los llamados **los ****requisitos o condiciones de validez del acto****, cuya omisión o violación no impiden por regla general su nacimiento, sino que lo vician y permiten anularlo.**

**Cuando falta un requisito de validez el acto nace a la vida del derecho y produce todos sus efectos, tal como si fuera válido, pero el acto es anulable, **vale decir, puede ser desprovisto de efectos, pero **ello exige declaración judicial. **

Así, si bien basta con que exista voluntad con objeto, causa y se cumplan las solemnidades exigidas por la ley para que el acto exista, ello no es suficiente para considerarlo válido. Una voluntad manifestada por error o a la fuerza no tiene validez jurídica, no obstante mientras no se declare su nulidad el acto produce efectos.

**Los requisitos de validez son: **

**1) VOLUNTAD EXENTA DE VICIOS, **

**2) OBJETO LÍCITO, **

**3) CAUSA LICITA Y **

**4) CAPACIDAD.**

De lo anterior se desprende, que **los requisitos de validez no son elementos esenciales, pues como se señala su omisión o violación no impiden el nacimiento del acto jurídico a la vida del derecho, pero si permiten privarlo de efectos,** esto es, lograr la anulación del acto jurídico, pero se estudian en forma conjunta con los requisitos de existencia.

**ESTUDIO DE LOS ELEMENTOS ESENCIALES DEL ACTO JURIDICO.-**

**I) LA VOLUNTAD (VOLUNTAS):**

**1) CONCEPTO:** En el ámbito del derecho privado se la conceptualiza como **LA APTITUD O DISPOSICION MORAL PARA QUERER ALGO. También se define como LA POTENCIA PSICOLÓGICA, QUE MUEVE A HACER O NO HACER UNA COSA. **

**2) VOLUNTAD Y CONSENTIMIENTO:** **En los actos jurídicos unilaterales normalmente se habla de voluntad**, en cambio **en los actos jurídicos bilaterales, donde se requiere el acuerdo de dos o más partes para que el acto nazca a la vida del derecho o se forme, en lugar de voluntad se prefiere hablar de consentimiento.**

**3) FORMACION DE LA VOLUNTAD: La manera de formarse la voluntad en los actos unilaterales y los bilaterales es diversa. En los actos unilaterales basta la emisión de la voluntad de una sola parte. En cambio, los bilaterales precisan un concurso o acuerdo de voluntades,** **formándose el consentimiento** **cuando concurren dos manifestaciones de voluntad: la oferta y la aceptación.** Una parte propone la celebración del negocio (oferta o policitación), la otra acepta o adhiere a esa proposición. **El negocio se forma cuando concurren oferta y aceptación. **

**CONSENTIMIENTO, CONCEPTO Y FORMACION: **

**El consentimiento (cum sentire) se entiende o define como el acuerdo de voluntades de las partes con el propósito de producir efectos jurídicos. **

**FORMACION DEL CONSENTIMIENTO: supone o exige acuerdo o concurso de voluntades, distinguiéndose por una parte, la oferta, y por otra, la aceptación.**

**PRECISIONES EN TORNO A LA OFERTA: **

**La oferta o policitación** es el **acto jurídico unilateral por el cual una persona propone a otra celebrar una determinada convención**, **bastando para que ésta quede perfecta la sola aquiescencia de la persona a quien fue dirigida. **

**La oferta puede ser expresa o tácita, verbal o escrita, dirigida a persona determinada o indeterminada.** La oferta, por ser un acto jurídico, debe cumplir los requisitos de existencia y validez que establece la ley.

**REQUISITOS DE LA OFERTA:** **Fuera de los requisitos exigidos para toda manifestación de voluntad**, para poder llegar a formar consentimiento **la oferta debe ser completa**, esto es, **formulada en términos tales que basta con la simple aquiescencia (expresa o tácita) de la persona a quien la oferta se ha dirigido, para que, por regla general, la convención propuesta se perfeccione**. Esta exigencia determina que **la oferta deba contener a lo menos los elementos esenciales del contrato. **

**PRECISIONES EN TORNO A LA ACEPTACION: La aceptación**,por su parte,** es el acto jurídico por el cual el destinatario de la oferta manifiesta su conformidad con ella. **

**La aceptación puede ser expresa o tácita, pura y simple o condicionada, **entendiéndose que es condicionada aquella en que el destinatario acepta la oferta parcialmente o le introduce modificaciones.

**4) REQUISITOS DE LA VOLUNTAD**:

**4.1.- DEBE MANIFESTARSE.**

**4.2.- DEBE SER SERIA.**

**4.3.- DEBE ESTAR EXENTA DE VICIOS.**

**4.1.- MANIFESTACION DE LA VOLUNTAD:**

Para que la voluntad produzca efectos, debe exteriorizarse, o sea, manifestarse, darse a conocer al mundo exterior. Se dice que la voluntad, el querer del individuo, mientras permanece e su fuero interno es indiferente al Derecho. La voluntad como simple volición interna no produce consecuencias de derecho, vale decir, la voluntad no manifestada no existe para el derecho.

**FORMAS DE MANIFESTAR LA VOLUNTAD: **

La ** voluntad** **puede manifestarse en forma expresa o tácita.**

Es **EXPRESA** cuando **se formula explícitamente**, vale decir cuando la voluntad **se hace perceptible mediante signos externos que revelan inequívocamente la concertación de un negocio jurídico, **como la palabra, la escritura o una seña, movimientos de cabeza, signos especiales de los sordomudos, vale decir se exterioriza a través de una declaración (verbal o escrita) e incluso por medio de gestos o indicaciones. Así, en la estipulatio, al pronunciar las palabras prescritas, en la compraventa cuando uno propone y el otro acepta al inclinar la cabeza. A esta manifestación expresa se le llama también manifestación explícita o directa.

La manifestación de la voluntad será **TACITA** (tacita voluntas, tacitus consensus) en aquellos casos en que **se formula de modo implícito**, vale decir, cuando la voluntad **no se expresa por medios encaminados a exteriorizarla, pero puede deducirse, con seguridad, de un comportamiento externo, incompatible, normalmente, con una voluntad distinta. ** Ej.: el que fue instituido heredero en una sucesión, sin haber dicho nada, toma parte en el arreglo de los negocios de la sucesión (pro herede gestio), se entiende que tácitamente ha aceptado la herencia. **Existe, simplemente, una conducta de la cual, a través de un proceso de deducción, **se hace posible extraer una conclusión inequívoca, y desprender una manifestación de voluntad implícita o indirecta. **La voluntad en estos casos se deduce en base al comportamiento del sujeto,** vale decir, por vía indirecta, pero por inducción segura.

**EFICACIA DE LA VOLUNTAD TACITA: **

**La voluntad tácita tiene jurídicamente igual valor que la voluntad expresa, no obstante en aquellos casos en que el ordenamiento jurídico exige que la voluntad se manifieste en una forma determinada** (por ejemplo mediante el pronunciamiento de ciertas palabras rituales o con determinados gestos o a través de la escritura, de forma tal que de otro modo no puede nacer el acto jurídico), **la voluntad tácita no es suficiente para generar el acto jurídico**. Es más, **las propias partes podrían convenir que no sea suficiente una declaración tácita, vale decir, exigir manifestación expresa de voluntad.**

**En el evento de que nada disponga el ordenamiento respecto de la forma de manifestar la voluntad, ella debe exteriorizarse de cualquier modo,** a condición de que sea tal que no deje lugar a duda sobre el acto que se pretende realizar y el efecto que se pretende conseguir.

**EL SILENCIO Y LA MANIFESTACION DE VOLUNTAD:**

En lo referente al silencio, **la regla general es que el silencio no es manifestación de voluntad, **ni expresa ni tácita, ni positiva ni negativa, en materia jurídica no rige el adagio popular de que quien calla otorga. En efecto, **para el Derecho quien calla no niega ni afirma**.

De lo anterior, resulta que **el silencio en principio no puede ser interpretado como una declaración tácita de voluntad, salvo en ciertos negocios jurídicos (mancipatio o in iure cessio) en que el propio Derecho otorga al silencio valor de asentimiento.** Así, en materia de matrimonio si la hija solicita a su pater consentimiento para contraer justa nuptia y éste guarda silencio, no oponiéndose, se entiende que acepta. Lo mismo ocurre en el caso de una mujer casada que no vive con su marido al cual anuncia que está embarazada, caso en el cual, el silencio del marido es una confesión de paternidad.

Además, **excepcionalmente, se considera manifestación de voluntad al silencio que va acompañado de ciertas circunstancias externas que permiten atribuir al silencio el valor de manifestación de voluntad (silencio circunstanciado o cualificado). **

**4.2.- SERIEDAD DE LA VOLUNTAD: **

Esto **se traduce en exigir que la voluntad esté enderezada a obtener un efecto jurídico,** dicho de otra forma, el individuo debe tener conciencia del negocio que pretende otorgar o celebrar, de allí que **no se considera seria la voluntad que manifiesta una persona que no comprende el alcance de sus actos, como un demente o un niño de pocos años, y tampoco lo es la de quien no tiene ánimo de obligarse. **

Es así como **no producen efecto las declaraciones hechas en broma -iocandi gratia-** pero si quien las recepciona las cree serias, el declarante ha de responder por los daños causados.

De lo expuesto, resulta que, **la voluntad es seria cuando se manifiesta por una persona capaz y con el propósito de crear un vínculo jurídico. **

**DIVERGENCIA ENTRE VOLUNTAD Y DECLARACION**

**La divergencia entre lo declarado y lo realmente querido nos lleva al problema de determinar que es más importante en un acto jurídico, la voluntad real o la voluntad declarada. **

Al respecto, **en el Derecho Romano cuando existía disconformidad entre la voluntad real y la declarada, la mayor parte de los autores estima que debe hacerse una distinción. **

**Así, en los actos de estricto derecho lo que prima no es la voluntad o querer interno, sino la forma o manifestación de la voluntad o querer externo**. Los efectos jurídicos se hacen depender de la sola forma, independientemente de la voluntad interior. En este sentido, **la interpretación atiende sólo al hecho externo y no al aspecto interno o subjetivo. Prevalece la voluntad declarada.**

**En cambio, en los actos de buena fe prima la voluntad real, la voluntad interna.**

Debemos decir que, **en todo caso, cuando se discute en juicio esta disconformidad, el peso de la prueba recae en aquel que alega que la voluntad real es distinta de la declarada.**

**LA SIMULACION (SIMULATIO) O NEGOTIUM SIMULARUM: **

**El negocio simulado difiere del imaginario en que aquel aparece como un negocio seriamente querido, pero, en realidad las partes o quienes aparecen otorgándolos ocultan lo que en realidad están celebrando o bien aparentan realizar un acto sin perjuicio de que en la práctica no están celebrando u otorgando acto alguno.**

De esta forma, la **simulación** podríamos definirla como **la discordancia querida entre la voluntad declarada y la voluntad real, esto es, lo verdaderamente querido por los declarantes. **

Cuando estamos ante un negocio simulado, tenemos que la disconformidad entre voluntad real y declarada es querida por las partes.

**Así, las partes pueden aparentar celebrar un contrato o acto, pero en realidad no se celebra ninguno o bien las partes pueden aparentar celebrar un determinado contrato, pero en realidad se está celebrando otro contrato o acto jurídico. En el primer caso estamos ante lo que se denomina simulación absoluta y, en el segundo, ante una simulación relativa. **

En la** simulación** **ABSOLUTA ** **no existe intención alguna de celebrar un negocio jurídico y normalmente se emplea para perjudicar a los acreedores** "simulando una disminución del activo o un aumento del pasivo", por lo cual para el derecho ese negocio es nulo por no existir voluntad. Por ejemplo, alguien que tiene muchas deudas vende simuladamente su casa a un amigo, con la finalidad de burlar a sus acreedores.

En la **simulación RELATIVA,** **se aparenta celebrar un negocio, pero en realidad se ha querido celebrar otro distinto, por ejemplo alguien quiere donar una casa a otra persona, pero simula vendérsela. En este supuesto nos vamos a encontrar ante un negocio simulado y un negocio disimulado** (que es el verdaderamente celebrado por las partes).

**4.3-VOLUNTAD EXENTA DE VICIOS.**

El elemento esencial de todo acto jurídico es la voluntad, si esta no existe o si adolece de algún vicio el acto es susceptible de ser anulado.

**CONCEPTO DE VICIOS DE LA VOLUNTAD: son aquellos factores y situaciones que influyen sobre la voluntad de los sujetos de un negocio jurídico, de forma que hacen que no haya una correspondencia entre la manifestación exterior de la voluntad y la voluntad efectiva de los sujetos. En consecuencia influyen en el proceso de formación de la voluntad, distorsionándola. **

Los vicios de la voluntad más importantes son **el ERROR, la FUERZA y el DOLO.**

**EL ERROR:**

En el ámbito del Derecho se conceptualiza al error como **LA IGNORANCIA O FALSO CONCEPTO QUE SE TIENE DE LA REALIDAD O DE UNA NORMA DE DERECHO. **

**En otras palabras es la FALSA NOCION QUE SE TIENE DE UNA COSA, O DE UN HECHO, O DE UNA NORMA JURÍDICA.**

**En el ámbito jurídico se identifica el error con la ignorancia,** dando por sentado que error e ignorancia son lo mismo. **En todo caso, estrictamente hablando la ignorancia y el error son dos cosas distintas.**

De la definición de error que acabamos de dar, surge una clasificación del mismo, aquella que distingue entre **ERROR DE HECHO (error facti) y ERROR DE DERECHO (error iuris).**

**EL ERROR DE HECHO, ES LA IGNORANCIA O FALSO CONCEPTO QUE TENEMOS DE LA REALIDAD, QUE PUEDE SER UN HECHO O, UNA COSA, O UNA PERSONA.**

En cambio, **el ERROR DE DERECHO, ES LA IGNORANCIA O FALSO CONCEPTO QUE TENEMOS DE UNA O MAS NORMAS o REGLAS JURIDICAS. **Como por ejemplo, una ley, decreto, norma constitucional, etc.

**EFECTOS DE LOS ACTOS JURIDICOS EN LOS QUE LA VOLUNTAD ADOLECE DE ERROR:**

Para responder esta interrogante es necesario, en primer término, distinguir según si se trata de error de derecho o error de hecho.

**EFECTOS DEL ERROR DE DERECHO:**

Como lo acabamos de expresar **ES LA IGNORANCIA O FALSO CONCEPTO QUE TENEMOS DE UNA O MAS NORMAS JURIDICAS, EN SUMA DEL DERECHO.**

Lo primero y más importante es que, **por regla general, el error de derecho no vicia el consentimiento o la voluntad. Por una razón de seguridad jurídica, puesto que si se aceptara alegar el error de derecho como vicio de la voluntad, prácticamente todo el mundo se podría excusar del cumplimiento de las obligaciones que emanan del derecho, o sea de las normas jurídicas, aduciendo que las ignoran o que tienen un falso concepto de las mismas. **

En todo caso, no obstante la existencia del principio general recién enunciado, el propio ordenamiento jurídico establecía la existencia de individuos que podían invocar el error de derecho y por tanto podían alegar su ignorancia (ignorantia iuris) y con ello excusarse de su cumplimiento. Estos eran los menores de 25 años, las mujeres, los soldados en campaña, y los rústicos, pero siempre y cuando quien alegara su propia ignorancia del derecho tratara de evitar un daño y no de obtener un lucro.

**EFECTOS DEL ERROR DE HECHO:**

**Sabemos que el error de hecho es la ignorancia o concepto equivocado que se tiene de una persona, de una cosa o de un hecho, en suma, de la realidad.**

En cuanto a sus efectos lo primero que debemos destacar es que **en los actos de estricto derecho, en atención a su rígido formalismo prácticamente no se tomaba en cuenta el error, salvo en cuanto éste constituyera un caso de ausencia de voluntad**.

**Distinta es la situación en los actos de buena fe, en los cuales se reconocen efectos al error, de allí que** **sólo vicia el consentimiento o la voluntad cuando reúne ciertas características que el ordenamiento establece**, situaciones en las cuales permite anular el acto jurídico que se otorgó o celebró.

**El error de hecho** en Roma, al igual como ocurre hoy en día**, puede ser de distintas clases:**

**1.- IN NEGOTIA.**

**2.- IN CORPORE**

**3.- IN SUBSTANCIA **

**4.- ACCIDENTAL**

**5.- IN PERSONAN**

**6.- IN QUANTITATE. **

**7.- IN QUALITATE **

**8.- ERROR EN LOS MOTIVOS**

**1.- ERROR IN NEGOTIA: **

**Es el que recae sobre la naturaleza del acto o contrato que se celebra**. Por ejemplo ello ocurre si una de las partes cree haber dado una cosa a la otra en virtud de una compraventa y la otra cree haberla recibido en virtud de una donación, o bien uno cree estar vendiendo y el otro cree estar recibiendo una cosa en comodato.

**EFECTOS DEL ERROR IN NEGOCIO: vicia el consentimiento, tanto así que para muchos más que viciar el consentimiento impide que éste se forme, siendo por tanto más que anulable, nulo.**

**2.- ERROR IN CORPORE: **

**Es el que recae sobre la identidad física de la cosa específica que es objeto del negocio jurídico**. Así, en el contrato de venta cuando el vendedor entendiese vender cierta cosa determinada, y el comprador entendiese comprar otra. Por ejemplo, cuando una persona vende el fundo "Semproniano" y la otra parte entiende que compra el fundo "Corneliano".

**EFECTOS DEL ERROR IN CORPORE: vicia el consentimiento en toda clase de actos. Para muchos más que viciar el consentimiento impide que éste se forme, siendo por tanto más que anulable, nulo.**

**3.- ERROR IN SUBSTANCIA: Es aquel que recae sobre las cualidades esenciales y determinantes de la cosa, esto es, la substancia, o calidad esencial, o materia de que está hecho el objeto sobre el que versa el acto o contrato. Vale decir, sobre una cualidad que constituye la esencia del objeto. **Ej.: si alguien compra a otro un brazalete de bronce creyendo erróneamente que es de oro. O bien, en el caso de Roma, cuando una persona compraba un esclavo que creía varón y en realidad era mujer.

**EFECTOS DEL ERROR IN SUBSTANCIA: En cuanto a los efectos de este error, en Roma se señalaba que había que distinguir si se trataba de actos de estricto derecho o si se trataba de actos de buena fe.**

**En caso de tratarse de acto de estricto derecho, para la mayor parte de los autores, el error in substancia no vicia el consentimiento, no siendo anulable el acto, dado que el acto de estricto derecho vale al tenor de lo expresado. **

Por otra parte, si se trata de un acto de buena fe, la mayor parte de los autores estima que se trata de un vicio del consentimiento, siendo anulable el acto o contrato. Cabe destacar, que en los derechos contemporáneos, se sigue la solución dada para los actos de buena fe por los romanos.

**4.- ERROR ACCIDENTAL O ERROR SOBRE CUALIDADES NO ESENCIALES**: **Es el que recae sobre una cualidad no sustancial de la cosa, sobre las cualidades accidentales del objeto sobre que versa el acto o contrato. ** Por ejemplo en el caso de un libro, la calidad de sus hojas o del estilo de la letra, el color de las tapas, etc., sobre el nombre o denominación de la cosa siempre que no exista duda sobre la identidad de la cosa. Ej.: color de un caballo.

**EFECTOS DEL ERROR ACCIDENTAL:** **En Roma, el error accidental no viciaba el consentimiento en los actos de estricto derecho. Por regla general tampoco lo viciaba en los actos de buena fe, salvo que cumpliera con los dos requisitos siguientes:**

**1) El ser esa cualidad no substancial, para una de las partes, determinante para celebrar el acto o contrato y**

**2) que la otra parte tuviera conocimiento que esa cualidad era determinante para celebrar el acto o contrato. **

Cabe destacar, que esta solución dada por los romanos en lo referente a los actos de buena fe ha sido seguida por los ordenamientos contemporáneos, en los que el error accidental no vicia el consentimiento salvo cuando es determinante y la otra parte está informada de eso.

**5.- ERROR IN PERSONAN (Intuito persona)**

**Es aquel que recae en la identidad de la persona de la contraparte, en el caso de un contrato, o de la persona que se pretende beneficiar con el acto que se otorga.**

**EFECTOS DEL ERROR IN PERSONAN: Por regla general, no vicia el consentimiento, pero excepcionalmente sí lo vicia, en aquellos actos que se realizan en consideración a la persona. En los que la persona de la otra parte o a quien se pretende beneficiar es determinante para celebrarlo. Estos actos se denominan INTUITO PERSONA, o sea, actos realizados en consideración a la persona. **Ejemplo: la confección de un cuadro, de una obra de arte, el mandato, el contrato de sociedad, la transacción, en los contratos a título gratuito o de beneficencia. En cambio, en los contratos onerosos hay que entrar a distinguir según el tipo de obligación que contrae la parte con quien se celebra. Esto es, si la obligación es realizar un hecho que requiera cierta destreza, talento o la actitud o reputación o el crédito de una persona de la persona. Ejemplo, el contrato de arrendamiento de obra. En estos casos la persona es determinante, dado que el acto se celebro en consideración a ella.

**6.- ERROR EN LA CANTIDAD (IN QUANTITATE) **

Esta clase de error, que era reconocido en el Derecho Romano, hoy en día se incluye dentro del error accidental. **Tiene lugar cuando recae sobre la cuantía y la medida o las dimensiones del objeto del negocio**. Por ejemplo si creo comprar diez sacos de trigo y en realidad la otra parte cree venderme sólo cinco.

**EFECTOS DE ESTA CLASE DE ERROR:** Respecto de este error, en la jurisprudencia clásica los casos solucionados son relativos a la estipulatio. Se resolvió que al no haber concordancia entre la pregunta (¿me prometes dar diez caballos?) y la respuesta (Te prometo dar cinco caballos) no existía consentimiento. En cambio, otros consideran que por razones de equidad y en base a la solución dada para los contratos de buena fe, el negocio es válido pero por la cantidad inferior. Así en el ejemplo dado, se entendía que había consentimiento por cinco caballos.

**7.- ERROR IN QUALITATE:** error en la cualidad, hoy en día se comprende dentro del error accidental. **Es aquél que versa sobre una cualidad de la cosa que no es esencial para determinar su sentido económico social;** por ejemplo, si yo pretendo comprar madera de una calidad superior y se me vende una de calidad inferior, pero que tiene análoga finalidad económico-social.

**EFECTOS DE ESTA CLASE DE ERROR:** Se aplica lo dicho respecto del error accidental.

**8.- ERROR EN LOS MOTIVOS O IN CAUSA: **

En algunas decisiones imperiales de casos particulares, encontramos que en las disposiciones última voluntad se da relevancia al error **sobre los motivos que indujeron al testador a instituir heredero o legatario a una determinada persona.**

Así, si alguien había instituido heredero a una persona y, posteriormente, pensando erróneamente que había muerto, hacía un segundo testamento en el que instituía otro heredero, se consideraba nulo este segundo.

**CLASIFICACIONES GENERICAS DEL ERROR DE HECHO:**

Dentro del estudio del error como vicio del consentimiento, conviene dejar en claro que **las dos clases de error más graves e importantes, son el error in negotia y el error in corpore, que algunos designan bajo la expresión error esencial. A su respecto se dice que, más que producir la nulidad del acto o contrato que adolece de ellos, lo que hace es impedir que tal acto o contrato nazca a la vida del derecho, que tenga existencia. De allí que se hable de error obstativo o de error obstáculo**.

Las demás clases de error, que algunos denominan menos esenciales, se estima que son menos graves y que por tanto su efecto no sería impedir que el acto nazca a la vida del derecho, sino que estas clases de error lo hacen anulable cuando se cumplen los requisitos del caso.

De esta forma, en doctrina se distingue entre error esencial y error minus esencial, comprendiéndose dentro del error esencial el error in negotio y el error in corpore y para algunos el error in substancia. Los otros son minus esencial.

**BREVE ALCANCE AL ERROR COMUN:**

Hemos visto como **el error actúa como vicio del consentimiento o de la voluntad, permitiendo dejar sin efecto actos o contratos. Distinto es lo que ocurre con el error común, **el cual no constituye un vicio de la voluntad sino que, podríamos decir por lo contrario, hace válidos los actos o contratos que se celebran existiendo este tipo de error.

**El error común consiste en la creencia generalizada que tiene todo un grupo social, o una comunidad, sobre un hecho o sobre una situación a la que estiman como verdadera no siéndolo realmente**.

El llamado error común habría sido reconocido por los juristas romanos. Así se menciona que un esclavo (Barbarius Phillipus) habría sido nombrado pretor creyéndosele ciudadano. Al descubrirse la verdad fue destituido de su cargo y entonces se planteó la discusión en orden a decidir la validez de los actos pasados ante este falso pretor. La mayor parte de los juristas se habría inclinado por la solución de aceptar la validez de tales actos, para evitar mayores perjuicios. Posteriormente en la Edad Media se recoge esta solución en la máxima **"Error communis facit ius". **

**REQUISITOS QUE DEBE REUNIR EL ERROR PARA CONSTITUIR ERROR COMUN**:

**1.- Que en este error incurran la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar donde se celebró u otorgó el acto. (DEBE SER COMUN)**

**2.- Que el error sea excusable,** o sea, que quien incurra en él tenga motivos suficientemente poderosos para estimar como verdadera una situación o un caso que no lo es. **(DEBE TENER UN MOTIVO JUSTO)**

3.- Que quien o quienes alegan error común se encuentren de buena fe. (DEBE HABER BUENA FE EN QUIEN LO PADECE).

**EL DOLO**

**CONCEPTO: LABEON** nos dice que el dolo es **TODA ASTUCIA, FALACIA O MAQUINACIÓN EMPLEADA PARA SORPRENDER, ENGAÑAR O DEFRAUDAR A OTRO.**

El Código Civil chileno en el artículo 44 inciso final lo DEFINE como la **INTENCIÓN POSITIVA DE INFERIR INJURIA A LA PERSONA O PROPIEDAD DE OTRO.**

En términos generales se conceptualiza al dolo, como **TODA MAQUINACIÓN FRAUDULENTA DESTINADA A ENGAÑAR A UNA PERSONA PARA DETERMINARLA A DAR SU CONSENTIMIENTO, PARA CELEBRAR UN ACTO JURÍDICO O ALTERAR SUS EFECTOS. **

Conviene destacar que en dolo hay una intención positiva, un ánimo de engañar o defraudar a otro, produciéndole así perjuicios. En todo caso, en el derecho romano clásico el concepto de dolo es muy amplio, llegando a sostenerse que no sólo consiste en un engaño o en una maquinación destinada a producir error en la contraparte, sino en cualquier comportamiento contrario a la buena fe. En este mismo sentido, conviene destacar que la noción de dolo es amplia, pues éste puede intervenir en diversas etapas del negocio. Esto es, no sólo como vicio del consentimiento, y aun fuera de él. Se trata una expresión que se utiliza en distintos campos del Derecho, vale decir es una noción general al Derecho y no exclusiva del Derecho Civil. Por esto, vamos a estudiar los distintos ámbitos en los cuales puede operar el dolo, pero restringiéndonos sólo al Derecho Privado, en especial al civil, dejando fuera a otras ramas del Derecho, como el penal.

**AMBITOS DEL DERECHO PRIVADO EN LOS QUE PUEDE OPERAR EL DOLO: **En el campo del Derecho Privado se señala que puede operar o hacerse presente en tres ámbitos:

**I) EN EL AMBITO DE LA CELEBRACION DE ACTOS Y CONTRATOS,** esto es en la formación del consentimiento. **Como un vicio del consentimiento, que se lleva a cabo antes de la celebración del acto o contrato, con la finalidad de inducir a que se preste la voluntad para que se celebre.** Vale decir, es toda actividad deliberada encaminada a inducir a error o a mantener en él al sujeto de un negocio jurídico, alterando de forma fraudulenta la verdad de los hechos, con el fin de procurarse una ventaja.

II) EN LA EJECUCION DE LOS ACTOS Y CONTRATOS, esto es, en el incumplimiento de una obligación contractual. En este caso, el dolo actúa como agravante de la responsabilidad del deudor. Por ejemplo, alguien no cumple con la obligación nacida de un contrato, como no pagar el precio de la cosa que compró, con la finalidad de defraudar a otro.

**III) EN EL AMBITO DE LOS DELITOS CIVILES**, esto es, de la responsabilidad extracontractual. En este ámbito el dolo es un elemento del delito civil.

En relación a este ámbito, es del caso señalar que **delito civil es el hecho ilícito cometido con la intención de dañar, que infiere injuria o daño a otra personas. Por ejemplo, derribar intencionalmente el muro de una casa con la finalidad de producir daño. **

En el ámbito civil **los delitos no son actos jurídicos, sencillamente estamos ante un hecho jurídico ilícito realizado con la intención de dañar a otro. **

**El delito en materia civil se distingue del cuasidelito que lo podemos conceptualizar como un hecho ilícito culpable, cometido sin la intención de dañar pero que ocasiona injuria o daño a otro. **

**Lo común en ambos casos es la exigencia de que exista daño, pero se distinguen en que en el delito existe dolo, esto es, la intención de producir el daño. En cambio, en el cuasidelito lo que hay es culpa. El daño se produce por negligencia o descuido al actuar.**

Por otra parte, **el delito en materia civil es distinto del delito en materia penal.**

**DISTINTAS CLASIFICACIONES DEL DOLO:**

**DOLO MALO Y DOLO BUENO:**

**El dolo (dolus) consiste en cualquier comportamiento malicioso mediante el cual una persona induce a error a la otra, para conseguir una ventaja.** Los romanos lo llamaban "dolus malus" en contraposición al "**dolus bonus", que consistía en las normales astucias comerciales. **

En **el dolo bueno** no hay intención de engañar o defraudar, por lo cual **no constituye un vicio del consentimiento, no es en verdad dolo. **

Por su parte, **el dolo malo, reuniendo ciertos requisitos puede constituir vicio del consentimiento, sin perjuicio de que en Roma había que distinguir entre actos de estricto derecho y actos de buena fe, según se analizará más adelante. El auténtico dolo es el dolo malo.**

**Esta distinción hoy en día no se formula, importando la palabra dolo por sí misma y sola, la idea de una maniobra astuta e ilícita. **

**B) DOLO POSITIVO Y DOLO NEGATIVO:**

**1.- DOLO POSITIVO**, **consiste en hacer uno mismo, o en hacer que otro realice, cosas que dan lugar a creer lo que no es,** vale decir, se presentan hechos o circunstancias falsas que alteran la realidad o que colocan a la víctima en la imposibilidad de apreciarla debidamente.

**2.- DOLO NEGATIVO:** **consiste en guardar deliberadamente silencio sobre algún hecho o circunstancia que la otra parte necesite conocer para formarse un juicio verdadero de la realidad. **

**C) DOLO DETERMINANTE (CAUSAN DANS) Y DOLO INCIDENTAL (INCIDENS).**

**EL DOLO DETERMINANTE** se llama también dolo principal e inductivo, y **es aquel que ha sido la razón determinante de la declaración de voluntad. Esto es, lo que ha determinado a la parte engañada a contratar y sin el cual no habría celebrado el contrato. **

**DOLO INCIDENTAL** **es el que no induce a celebrar el acto o contrato, pero hace que este se celebre en distintas condiciones a las que se habría concluido si las maniobras fraudulentas no hubieren existido,** vale decir, se concluye en condiciones más gravosas para la víctima del dolo. Por Ej.: una persona va a una relojería a comprar un reloj cualquiera, pero el vendedor le ofrece uno diciéndole que es de oro, cuando en realidad no lo es. Así, el vendedor obtiene un precio mayor por el reloj.

**EFECTOS DEL DOLO EN EL DERECHO ROMANO.**

Hay que distinguir entre los actos jurídicos de buena fe y los actos jurídicos de estricto derecho

**EFECTOS EN LOS ACTOS JURIDICOS DE BUENA FE:**

En ellos el dolo constituye un vicio del consentimiento, capaz de invalidar el acto, cumpliendo los siguientes requisitos:

**1) Que fuera determinante, principal o inductivo y,**

**2) Que, tratándose de actos jurídicos bilaterales, fuera obra de una de las partes. **

Cabe destacar, que en el caso de los actos unilaterales, evidentemente que el dolo debe ser obra de un tercero.

Ahora, **si el dolo no es determinante, sino sólo incidental o bien, tratándose de actos bilaterales, no es obra de una de las partes, el acto jurídico es válido, pero la víctima tiene derecho a ser indemnizada por quien lo ha fraguado o se ha beneficiado con él. **

**EFECTOS DEL DOLO EN LOS ACTOS DE ESTRICTO DERECHO.**

**En este caso, es necesario distinguir entre la regulación del ius civile y la del ius honorarium. **

**SITUACION EN EL IUS CIVILE: La situación es distinta a la expuesta respecto a los actos de buena fe. **En efecto, **en el antiguo derecho romano y en parte del clásico no viciaba la voluntad, tratándose de actos de estricto derecho. El principio era que el dolo en esta clase de actos no viciaba el consentimiento, salvo en aquellos casos en que provocaba un error esencial (in corpore o in negotia) en el otro sujeto.** **En este supuesto el negocio no podía nacer por no existir voluntad**, pero cuando el error al cual se inducía no era esencial, nacía a la vida del derecho y desplegaba sus efectos. De acuerdo al ius civile, al sujeto que a causa del dolo de la contraparte había sido inducido a error y, en consecuencia, había sufrido un daño, no se le daba un medio encaminado a lograr que se declarara la nulidad del negocio viciado.

**Existe una excepción a esta regla en materia de estipulatio, pues se permite a los contratantes pactar una ****CLAUSULA DE DOLO (CLAUSULA DOLI) ****por la cual una de las partes se hacía prometer por su contraparte una suma de dinero, para el caso que ésta incurriese en dolo, pero ella presenta ciertas limitaciones:**

**A) DEBÍA PACTARSE, DE TAL MODO QUE SI NO SE PACTABA SIMPLEMENTE NO TENÍA APLICACIÓN.**

**B) BENEFICIABA ÚNICAMENTE AL ACREEDOR Y NO AL DEUDOR.**

**C****) ESTA CLÁUSULA SÓLO OPERABA EN EL ÁMBITO DE LA ESTIPULATIO** y no en los demás actos jurídicos de estricto derecho, pero por ser la estipulatio una fórmula contractual que se empleaba para llevar a cabo los más diversos negocios, esta última limitación no es tan importante como las anteriores.

**SITUACION EN EL IUS HONORARIUM: **

**Respecto de otros negocios y aún respecto de la estipulatio -en el evento de no haberse introducido la cláusula doli- en principio la víctima del dolo no disponía de acción o excepción que le permitiera sustraerse de los perniciosos efectos del acto viciado por dolo. Dicho acto jurídicamente era válido, lo cual era injusto e intolerable.** En este sentido, se sostiene que **la represión del dolo fue una innovación pretoriana. **

**En efecto, el pretor concede a la víctima del dolo, en actos de estricto derecho, medios de defensa o remedios procesales. Así introduce una actio doli y una exceptio doli, las** que en términos generales tenían por objeto dejar sin efecto los actos o contratos celebrados dolosamente. Consideraban al dolo como un vicio del consentimiento. **Además, concede a la víctima de dolo una in integrum restitutio propter dolum. **

**ESTUDIO EN PARTICULAR DE LAS HERRAMIENTAS PRETORIANAS: **

**LA EXCEPTIO DOLI:**

**Defensa o excepción que puede oponerse al autor del dolo, cuando aún no ha sido ejecutada la obligación, para impedir que el autor del dolo pudiera conseguir judicialmente los efectos del negocio jurídico viciado**. O sea, aquel que obró dolosamente demanda en juicio a la víctima del dolo para que cumpla las obligaciones que emanan del acto o contrato. **Lo que hace la víctima es defenderse oponiendo esta excepción de dolo con el objeto de paralizar la acción deducida por el demandante**, **alegando que éste había fraguado y llevado a cabo una maniobra dolosa.**

**En definitiva, el objeto de la exceptio de dolo era privar de eficacia o validez al derecho formal del actor, cuando su ejercicio se estimaba contrario a la buena fe y a la lealtad. **Así, si mediante maniobras dolosas se ha obtenido la promesa de un sujeto de dar una cierta suma de dinero (stipulatio), si éste todavía no los ha dado y el acreedor intenta en su contra la actio ex stipulatio, la víctima del dolo le opone la exceptio doli.

**LA ACTIO DOLI:**

Cicerón señala que **habría sido introducida por el pretor Aquilio Galo** y que habría constituido una poderosa herramienta procesal contra el dolo. En la época republicano-clásica **era concedida en los casos de engaño o maquinación fraudulenta. Posteriormente se permitió utilizarla en todas las hipótesis de perjuicios causados por cualquiera clase de actos desleales y contrarios al derecho. Es una acción que no estaba encaminada a la anulación del negocio jurídico viciado por dolo, sino que tenía por objeto una doble finalidad. Por una parte, castigar con una pena pecuniaria a aquel que había cometido dolo, y, por otra obtener la restitución a la víctima de cuanto había dado o la reparación del daño patrimonial sufrido**. Vale decir, **la fórmula procesal de esta acción contenía una cláusula restitutoria que permitía al demandado la posibilidad de evitar la condena mediante la restitución del provecho obtenido. Si el demandado no cumplía el mandamiento restitutorio del juez, era condenado al pago del daño según la estimación jurada hecha por el demandante**; la condena tenía efecto infamante.

**Se trata de una acción de carácter penal, que por su especial gravedad era concedida sólo con carácter subsidiario, es decir, sólo podía intentarse a falta de otro remedio.**

**CARACTERISTICAS DE LA ACTIO DOLI:**

**a) Es una acción penal**, pues en virtud de ella se podía imponer una condena al autor del dolo a una suma más elevada que la ventaja que había obtenido. El monto de la sanción pecuniaria era fijado por el demandante y no por el juez, determinación que en todo caso se hacía bajo juramento.

**b) Tenía carácter infamante:** se tacha con nota de infamia al autor.

**c) Es subsidiaria:** sólo se puede ejercer a falta de otro recurso que permitiera perseguir el dolo, vale decir, se concedía cuando no fuera posible el ejercicio de otra acción, a la persona que hubiera sufrido un daño producto de dolo.

**d) Sólo se podía interponer dentro del año siguiente a la celebración del acto viciado**, vale decir, el ejercicio de esta acción estaba sujeto al plazo preclusivo de un año. En todo caso, **se considera por muchos que transcurrido el año, procedía una actio in factum (de hecho), no penal ni infamante, dirigida al resarcimiento, o quizá sólo al enriquecimiento que el autor del dolo o sus herederos hayan obtenido con el negocio.**

**e) Era personal,** sólo procede contra el autor del dolo y no se transmite a los herederos, pero en la época imperial se extiende a los herederos, aunque sólo hasta el monto del enriquecimiento.

**En resumen, su objeto era procurar al afectado una reparación pecuniaria por el daño sufrido**, de allí que en caso de ser acogida el juez ordenaba restablecer las cosas al estado anterior a la celebración del acto o contrato en que había existido dolo. Si el demandado obedecía era absuelto, pero si no obedecía, el juez lo condenaba a una sanción pecuniaria y además era tachado con nota de infamia.

**LA IN INTEGRUM RESTITUTIO PROPTER DOLUM:**

La in integrum restitutio es una acción procesal que se utilizaba en muchos campos o ámbitos. Su finalidad era dejar sin efecto un acto o contrato cuando existieran motivos para ello. En este sentido, **se dice que la restitutio in integrum era uno de los más importantes remedios legales de origen pretorio, dado que mediante ella el pretor fundado en razones de equidad, tenía por no ocurridos determinados hechos o actos jurídicos, a los cuales el derecho estricto, esto es, el ius civile, atribuía ciertas consecuencias, y ponía a las partes en la misma situación en que se hubieran encontrado, de no haber ocurrido aquellos hechos o actos. **

**Este era un remedio extraordinario y por tanto no procedía cuando el ordenamiento jurídico otorgaba otra acción o excepción a quien intentaba valerse de aquel remedio**.

**Cuando operaba en el ámbito del dolo se le denominaba In Integrum Restitutio Propter Dolum.** **Permitía dejar sin efecto un acto jurídico cuando había existido dolo.**

De lo expuesto podemos afirmar que **la in integrum restitutio o restitutio in integrum concluye en una resolución del magistrado, en virtud de la cual declara no reconocer los efectos de un hecho o acto jurídico.**

**En caso de ser acogida, se restablecían las cosas al estado en que se encontraban antes de la celebración del acto o contrato.** En buenas cuentas significaba que se tenía por no celebrado el acto. **En este sentido, se dice que la in integrum restitutio era una verdadera acción de nulidad, pues anulaba los efectos del acto, se le tenía por no celebrado.**

Cabe destacar que **la In Integrum Restitutio Propter dolum era admitida "subsidiariamente", vale decir, a falta de otra acción o excepción especiales que pudieran interponerse para dejar sin efecto el acto o contrato celebrado dolosamente.**

Así, si en una stipulatio se había pactado la cláusula de dolo, antes de deducir la in integrum restitutio debía interponerse la acción destinada a hacer cumplir la cláusula de dolo.

**LA FUERZA O METUS: **

Un sujeto puede ser obligado a realizar una manifestación de voluntad por medio de una acción violenta e injusta, en este caso nos encontramos ante la** VIOLENCIA O FUERZA**. La podemos definir como, el **conjunto de apremios físicos o morales que se ejercen sobre una persona con la finalidad de inducirla a prestar su voluntad para otorgar o celebrar un determinado acto jurídico.**

**CLASES DE FUERZA:**

Si bien la fuerza admite diversas clasificaciones, sólo haremos referencia a una de ellas, la que emana de la propia definición que hemos dado, esto es, distinguiendo entre** fuerza física y fuerza moral.**

Los romanos usaron la palabra **metus. Con ella** aluden primordialmente a la **fuerza moral o psicológica.**

**Cuando se realizan apremios físicos para obtener el consentimiento hay fuerza física o vis absoluta (vis corpori illata), esto es, consiste en forzar materialmente al individuo a manifestar una voluntad que no es la suya **como ocurre cuando se toma la mano de la víctima y se obtiene la firma de un documento.

**En cambio, cuando se realizan apremios morales, lo que hay es fuerza sicológica o moral o vis impulsiva (vis animo illata),** como ocurre cuando una persona obliga a otra a celebrar un acto jurídico amenazándola, diciéndole que si no lo celebra va a dañar gravemente a un familiar cercano.

**La violencia física (vis absoluta o corpori illata), ** esto es, en la que se ejerce un apremio físico violento o brutal, borra o elimina la voluntad, de allí que se suele decir que ella** no es un vicio del consentimiento, pues aquí no hay voluntad**. Así se afirma que **la violencia absoluta o corporis illata, fuerza brutal material, mata la voluntad y hace nulo el negocio al no existir un elemento esencial, la voluntad.**

**Muy distinto es lo que ocurre con el metus o fuerza moral (vis impulsiva o vis animo illata)**, en que hay acuerdo **que opera como vicio del consentimiento si se reúnen los requisitos que exige la ley**, pues siempre va a existir libertad en el querer de la persona, quien va a elegir entre celebrar el acto o asumir las consecuencias de no celebrarlo, pero como la fuerza ejercida se opone con el fin del derecho de garantizar la libertad de la persona, se acepta que se considere viciada esa declaración de voluntad. **Podríamos decir, que el vicio del consentimiento, que hace anulable el acto jurídico en que incide es el temor o miedo producido por la fuerza que altera el consentimiento sin destruirlo**. La fuerza moral **consiste en la creación de una situación de temor (metus), mediante una amenaza efectiva e injusta de un mal.**

**En resumen, la violencia o vis que es objeto de consideración como vicio de la voluntad es la moral (vis impulsiva o vis animo illata),** pues la fuerza física o vis absoluta excluye la voluntad y hace nulo el negocio. En cambio, en caso de existir fuerza moral (vis animo illata o impulsiva), **la víctima ha sentido miedo y prefiere someterse, como un mal menor, con tal de evitar el mal amenazado considerado por él como de mayor importancia**. Vale decir, ** el sujeto que es víctima de una amenaza se decide a celebrar u otorgar el acto precisamente por haber sido amenazado, por lo cual su voluntad está viciada** (si se reúnen los requisitos que la ley establece). **La violencia física conduce a la nulidad o inexistencia del negocio, en cambio la violencia moral llevaría a su anulabilidad. **

**LOS EFECTOS DE LA FUERZA EN EL DERECHO ROMANO: **

Para precisar los efectos de la fuerza es necesario** distinguir entre actos de buena fe y actos de estricto derecho.**

**EFECTOS DE LA FUERZA EN LOS ACTOS JURIDICOS DE BUENA FE:**

En el ámbito de los actos jurídicos de buena fe, la fuerza siempre fue considerada como un vicio del consentimiento. Pero al igual como ocurre hoy en día, se exigía que reuniera ciertos requisitos al efecto.

**REQUISITOS PARA QUE LA FUERZA VICIE EL CONSENTIMIENTO** **EN LOS ACTOS JURÍDICOS DE BUENA FE.**

Para que la fuerza fuese considerada como vicio del consentimiento en estos actos debía reunir tres requisitos, los que han pasado prácticamente en su integridad a los derechos contemporáneos y entre otros son los que exige el derecho chileno para que la fuerza vicie el consentimiento, cuales son:

**1.- Ser injusta.**

**2.- Ser grave.**

**3.- Ser determinante.**

**1.- DEBE SER INJUSTA**:

**Es injusta la amenaza contraria a derecho, contraria a la ley, esto es, sin ninguna base de derecho por parte de quien la emplea.**

Según **Ulpiano** esta clase fuerza es la que se denomina atroz y que se estima contraria a las buenas costumbres. Ej.: cuando se amenaza a otro con golpear a su hija si no le dona una suma de dinero.

**Aquella fuerza que se ajusta al derecho, que cumple con él, no constituye un vicio de la voluntad** Ej.: cuando se amenaza con demandar judicialmente a un deudor que no paga.

**2.- DEBE SER GRAVE:**

**El mal con que se amenaza debe ser grave o inminente**. Esto significa que **debe tratarse de una amenaza suficiente como para atemorizar a la parte que va a negociar y obligarla a manifestar una voluntad y para apreciar la gravedad se consideran factores tales como el sexo, la edad y la condición de la persona, además del lugar y el tiempo**.

Cabe destacar que en la actualidad se entiende que no sólo la muerte o la esclavitud, como se pensaba en Roma, son suficientes para producir miedo, sino que otros también lo son, como por ejemplo, amenazar con provocar un daño patrimonial importante e incluso el mal con que se amenaza puede recaer no sólo sobre la persona o patrimonio de la víctima, sino también sobre su honor y reputación.

Por otra parte, ** para calificar de grave a la fuerza no es necesario que quien vaya a sufrir el mal sea la víctima de la amenaza, dado que puede referirse a un mal contra ella misma o bien un mal que se causara a otra persona**.

En relación a este requisito se señala que **la jurisprudencia romana habría establecido que la amenaza debe ser actual y dirigida contra uno o contra los hijos de uno (Paulo).**

**Por último, en lo relativo a la consideración de ciertos factores para apreciar si una determinada amenaza cumple o no con el requisito de ser grave, tenemos que destacar que ello nos lleva a afirmar que una misma amenaza puede ser grave para una persona y no serlo para otra,** vale decir, puede producir en una persona una impresión fuerte y en otra no, **de allí que a la víctima de la fuerza no le basta con demostrar la existencia de la amenaza sino que debe además probar la gravedad de la misma, esto es, que fue capaz de producirle una impresión fuerte, tomando en cuenta su edad, sexo y condición. **

**EL TEMOR REVERENCIAL**:

El temor reverencial es **el solo temor de desagradar a las personas a quienes se debe sumisión y respeto,** **no basta para viciar el consentimiento, por cuanto por si sólo no se le considera grave (Celso).**

**3.- DEBE SER DETERMINANTE**. La fuerza para viciar el consentimiento **debe ir encaminada a obtener efectivamente el otorgamiento o la celebración del acto o contrato, de tal modo que si no hubiese existido fuerza el acto o contrato no se habría otorgado o celebrado**. Vale decir, la amenaza que se ejerce sobre un sujeto debe tener por finalidad que éste preste su voluntad para el otorgamiento o celebración de un acto o contrato.

Analizados ya los requisitos que debe reunir la fuerza para viciar la voluntad, es conveniente destacar que **es indiferente que la fuerza sea obra de una de las partes o de un tercero, lo que la diferencia del dolo**. Por lo cual la víctima de la fuerza está sólo obligada a demostrar que el miedo fue la causa que lo llevó a celebrar el acto o contrato.

En Roma la acción para dejar sin efecto el acto o contrato celebrado con vicio de fuerza, se entablaba siempre en contra de la otra parte aunque el autor de la fuerza fuese un tercero. Obviamente la otra parte podía luego proceder en contra de ese tercero y en general de todo aquel que hubiera obtenido provecho de la fuerza. En este sentido, tenemos que destacar que tanto en el Derecho Romano como en los ordenamientos modernos se ha aceptado que procede la rescisión de un contrato aún cuando la fuerza es obra de un tercero, sin considerar la buena o mala fe de la contraparte, lo cual se explica no sólo por el vicio del consentimiento, sino por el interés público que hay en sancionar y reparar los efectos de las vías de hecho o de las amenazas.

**EFECTOS DE LA FUERZA EN LOS ACTOS DE ESTRICTO DERECHO.**

**SOLUCION DEL IUS CIVILE: **Como se dijo, **en un comienzo y hasta bien entrado el derecho clásico, en estos actos la fuerza no viciaba el consentimiento, y es así como existe el principio que establece "quisiste violentado, pero en fin quisiste". Por ello se consideraba que la voluntad existe, aun cuando esté irregularmente determinada. Por tanto el acto debe producir sus efectos.**

**SOLUCION DEL IUS HONORARIUM**: Evidentemente, **esta situación no podía sostenerse. Es así como, gracias a la obra del pretor, van a introducirse distintos medios procesales destinados a sancionar a los actos jurídicos celebrados con el vicio de la fuerza.**

**Los remedios procesales creados por el pretor fueron: la actio quod metus causa, la exceptio quod metus causa y la in integrum restitutio propter metus.**

**1.- LA ACTIO QUOD METUS CAUSA (ACTIO METUS):**

Es un remedio procesal, específicamente una **acción, introducida por el pretor a fines de la República. Está dirigida** no a obtener la anulación del negocio viciado, sino **a castigar al demandado y a obtener una reparación patrimonial para la víctima de la fuerza, cuando los efectos del negocio habían tenido lugar. **

**Con esta acción, en caso de intentarse dentro del año desde que se sufrió la violencia, la víctima, en el supuesto de prosperar la demanda, podía obtener la condena del demandado al pago de una suma igual al cuádruple del valor de la cosa que había dado a la otra parte, o bien, igual al cuádruple de la disminución patrimonial que había sufrido**,** salvo que voluntariamente, una vez acogida la acción, el demandado restituyera las cosa o su valor.**

Si la acción se ejerce después de transcurrido un año, desde que se sufrió la fuerza, la condena sólo podía alcanzar al monto del perjuicio.

Esta acción **en una primera época se entabla en contra del otro contratante, no importando si la fuerza había sido obra de un tercero u obra de la contraparte**. **En el Derecho Justinianeo en el caso de que la fuerza fuese obra de un tercero, se puede también perseguir la responsabilidad de éste y en general de todo aquel que haya obtenido provecho de la fuerza.**

**Una limitación al rigor de la actio quod metus causa, se encuentra en la facultad del demandado de liberarse de la condena restituyendo al actor la cosa o utilidad conseguida. **

**2.- EXCEPTIO QUOD METUS CAUSA:**

**Opera bajo el supuesto de que la víctima de la fuerza haya sido demandada por el autor de la misma o por quien se aprovechó de ella. Esta exceptio permite al demandado oponerse a las pretensiones del demandante, solicitando que se paralice y rechace su petición o acción. De esta forma se llega al resultado práctico de la no ejecución del negocio viciado.**

**3.- LA IN INTEGRUN RESTITUTIO PROPTER METUS:**

La in integrun restitutio es de aplicación general, cuando opera en el ámbito de la fuerza se la denomina in integrun propter metus, para señalar que se la está empleando cuando existe vicio de fuerza. Servía para poner a las partes en la condición anterior a la celebración del negocio viciado, como si éste no se hubiera realizado nunca. Como ya se dijo, es una acción de nulidad.

**Es una acción o excepción subsidiaria, o sea debe emplearse únicamente si no hay otra acción que pueda ser deducida en esta situación. **

**EL OBJETO:**

**Concepto y distinciones:**

En doctrina se puede conceptualizar al** objeto del acto** jurídico como las **obligaciones que el mismo genera**. A su vez, **la obligación tiene su objeto, que consiste en la prestación que debe realizar el obligado o deudor**. Por último, **la prestación también tiene su objeto, **esto es, las **cosas que se trata de dar, hacer o no hacer**. Así, el contrato de compraventa crea derechos y obligaciones entre comprador y vendedor, que constituirían el objeto del acto. A su vez, los derechos y obligaciones recaen sobre la cosa y el precio, que son las prestaciones que han de darse las partes.

**En nuestro Derecho y, en buena medida, en el Derecho Romano, no se hacen ni se hacían estas distinciones** estimándose que **el objeto del acto jurídico son las cosas que se deben dar, hacer o no hacer.** Es decir, **se identifica el objeto del acto con el objeto de la prestación**, pero esta confusión no reviste mayor importancia práctica aunque si la tiene en el plano teórico. En consecuencia, **sino directamente al menos indirectamente el objeto del acto jurídico consiste en las cosas que se trata de dar, hacer o no hacer. **

Conviene advertir que** la expresión "cosa" está tomada en sentido muy amplio, significando no sólo a las cosas materiales sino también a las entidades no materiales (inmateriales) como los hechos **(tanto acciones como abstenciones).

**REQUISITOS DEL OBJETO: **Acabamos de señalar que el objeto se entiende como las cosas que se deben dar, hacer o no hacer, de allí que **para precisar los requisitos del objeto sea necesario distinguir** entre **a) Requisitos que debe reunir la cosa que se trata de dar o entregar** y **b) Requisitos que debe reunir el hecho que se debe o no ejecutar.**

Con todo, no podemos dejar de mencionar que **ciertos autores prefieren referirse en general a los requisitos del objeto sin hacer esta distinción. En este sentido mencionan como tales los siguientes**:** a) determinación del objeto b) posibilidad y c) licitud. **Así, tenemos que el objeto debe ser determinado, o al menos determinable, al momento del perfeccionamiento del acto. En lo referente a la posibilidad, se resume diciendo que el objeto debe ser posible tanto física como jurídicamente, destacándose que desde el punto de vista de la posibilidad jurídica no es un obstáculo la no existencia actual de las cosas, pudiendo ser objeto de un acto las cosas futuras, salvo norma en contrario. Por último, se exige que el objeto sea lícito, vale decir, no puede ser contrario a la ley, al orden público o a las buenas costumbres.

**1.- REQUISITOS QUE HA DE REUNIR EL OBJETO CUANDO SE TRATA DE UNA COSA QUE SE DEBE DAR O ENTREGAR**

**1.- DEBE SER REAL.**

**2.- DEBE DETERMINADO O DETERMINABLE**

**3.- DEBE SER COMERCIABLE.**

**4.- DEBE SER POSIBLE.**

**1.- OBJETO (COSA) REAL**: Se exige **que el objeto exista al momento o tiempo de efectuarse la declaración de voluntad, o que al menos se espera que exista.**

**2.- COSA (OBJETO) DETERMINADA O DETERMINABLE:** El **objeto debe estar individualizado en su entidad física, o bien, por su cantidad al momento de celebrarse u otorgarse el acto**.

En este sentido, tenemos que **el objeto puede determinarse en cuanto a especie o a su género. **

**La determinación más precisa es aquella que se efectúa en especie, **esto es, señalando específica y particularmente la cosa que es objeto del acto o contrato, vale decir**, se individualiza determinadamente un individuo de un género también determinado.** Ejemplo: el esclavo Sempronio.

La determinación en género, es aquella en que el objeto es indeterminado dentro de un género determinado. Es la mínima determinación que acepta el derecho. Ejemplo: entregar un caballo; pero conviene destacar que cuando el objeto sobre que versa el acto o contrato ésta determinado en cuanto género, se requiere que se señale la cantidad o existan antecedentes que permitan precisarla.

**IMPORTANCIA DE LA DETERMINACION:**

**A) En relación a la distinción entre actos de estricto derecho y actos de buena fe**. En efecto, en los actos jurídicos de buena fe, al igual como ocurre hoy, cuando el objeto se determinaba en género, las cosas que lo componen debían ser a lo menos de una calidad media o mediana.

Distinta era la situación en los actos de estricto derecho, ya que como valían al tenor de lo expresado, se cumplían entregando cualquier cosa del género sin importar la calidad, a menos que se hubiese establecido explícitamente.

**B) Efectos del caso fortuito. Al respecto nos podemos preguntar, si como resultado de perecer por motivo de caso fortuito o fuerza mayor la cosa que es objeto de un contrato se extingue también la obligación del deudor, o bien, esta subsiste**. Por ejemplo, una persona se encuentra obligada a entregar un caballo, pero ocurre que ese caballo muere por accidente antes de efectuarse la entrega. La interrogante que se plantea en este caso es, si quien debió entregar continúa estando obligado, desde luego ya no a entregar ese cabalo pues murió, sino que a entregar otro, o, a indemnizar. La respuesta que se da a este problema es que, por regla general, tratándose de obligaciones cuyo objeto está determinado como género, el caso fortuito o fuerza mayor no libera al deudor, por cuanto rige el principio según el cual el género no perece (Genus non perit). Por ejemplo, una persona se encontraba obligada a pagar cien mil pesos, y los billetes con que pensaba pagar se le quemaron en un accidente que constituye caso fortuito. En este supuesto la obligación subsiste, pues el dinero en cuanto cosa se considera un género. En cambio, si el objeto está determinado como especie o cuerpo cierto, el caso fortuito o fuerza mayor, por regla general libera al deudor. Decimos por regla general, pues hay que tener presente que existen importantes excepciones a esta regla que estudiaremos más adelante

**3.- COSA (Objeto) COMERCIABLE:** Se dice que **la cosa es comerciable cuando es susceptible de dominio o posesión por los particulares, vale decir, que se encuentran dentro del comercio humano, esto es, no excluida de él por su naturaleza, destinación o por ley.**

**4.- EL OBJETO DEBE SER POSIBLE: **Hay un aforismo que dice que a lo imposible nadie está obligado -impossibilium nulla est obligatio-.

En este sentido tenemos que **la imposibilidad puede ser física o bien jurídica.** **Se dice que es físicamente imposible, el objeto que es contrario a las leyes de la naturaleza física**.

Por su parte, **se dice que** **es jurídica o moralmente imposible aquel objeto que es contrario a la ley, el orden público y las buenas costumbres**.

**REQUISITOS QUE DEBE CUMPLIR EL OBJETO CUANDO RECAE SOBRE UN HECHO O ABSTENCIÓN (UNA COSA INMATERIAL)**

**1.- ESTAR DETERMINADO **

**2.- SER POSIBLE **

**1.- HECHO DETERMINADO**: La persona que se obliga ha de saber qué hecho debe ejecutar o de qué debe abstenerse. Lo mismo se dice del acreedor, vale decir, éste debe conocer que es lo que puede exigir al deudor.

**2.- HECHO POSIBLE:** **Se entiende por tal a aquel que es física y moralmente posible. **

**Es físicamente imposible el hecho cuando es contrario a las leyes de la naturaleza física**. Ejemplo: correr los cien metros planos en menos de tres segundos; dejar de respirar por más de una hora; no alimentarse por más de un año. En este sentido, se dice que el objeto es físicamente imposible cuando el hecho o abstención exigidos es tal, que ninguna persona puede realizar.

**Es moralmente imposible, el prohibido por las leyes o contrario a las buenas costumbres o al orden público.**

**EL OBJETO DEBE SER LÍCITO (LA LICITUD DEL OBJETO):**

**Hemos mencionado como requisito de validez del acto jurídico, el objeto lícito**, de allí que sea necesario referirse en particular a esta exigencia. Desde ya, sabemos que todo acto debe tener un objeto, por cuanto se trata de un requisito de existencia, vale decir, si el acto carece de objeto para los romanos era jurídicamente inexistente, nulo. Pero, para la validez del acto jurídico se exige no sólo que el objeto exista, sino que además sea lícito. Por ello se afirma** que, si el acto tiene un objeto pero este es ilícito, se entiende que ha nacido a la vida del derecho. En consecuencia, el acto no es inexistente o nulo, sino anulable. Esto es, susceptible de ser invalidado**.

**CONCEPTO DE OBJETO ILICITO:**

**Se estila señalar que el objeto es ilícito cuando es contrario a la ley, al orden público o a las buenas costumbres. Esto es**, **la ilicitud del objeto se presenta cuando está prohibido por el derecho o es contrario a las reglas de la moral social o al orden público. Corresponde** a lo que muchos denominan objeto jurídica o moralmente imposible, no obstante que, como se destacó, al respecto existen distintas posiciones

**Algunos autores definen lo que debe entenderse por objeto lícito diciendo que es el reconocido por la ley, que lo protege y ampara.** Así, tendríamos que de ello surge, **a contrario sensu, que objeto ilícito sería aquél que no se conforma con la ley, que la infringe o que contraviene el orden público o las buenas costumbres. **

**LA CAUSA: **

La palabra causa fue empleada por los romanos, al igual que hoy, en muchos ámbitos. Entre otros en el campo jurídico, en el cual tiene diversos significados, que varían de acuerdo a las distintas ramas del derecho.

A nosotros nos interesa el significado que se le da en el ámbito del Derecho Privado. En especial el que se le daba en el Derecho Privado Romano.

Incluso más, **dentro del propio Derecho Privado, a este término se le han atribuido significaciones distintas. Nosotros consideraremos cuatro de estos significados en el Derecho Privado Romano.**

**1.- CAUSA ENTENDIDA COMO FUENTE DE LAS OBLIGACIONES.**

**2.- CAUSA ENTENDIDA COMO CUMPLIMIENTO DE LAS SOLEMNIDADES EN LOS ACTOS JURÍDICOS DE ESTRICTO DERECHO. **

**3.-** **CAUSA ENTENDIDA COMO TITULO, HECHO O ACTO JURIDICO QUE SIRVE DE ANTECEDENTE A OTRO**

**4.- CAUSA ENTENDIDA COMO MOTIVO O FINALIDAD QUE INDUCE A CELEBRAR UN ACTO O CONTRATO**.

**1.- CAUSA ENTENDIDA COMO FUENTE DE LAS OBLIGACIONES. **

**Gayo** señaló que los contratos, cuasicontratos y los delitos eran la causa de las obligaciones, vale decir, le atribuye el significado de fuente o hecho generador de obligaciones. Entendida así la causa corresponde a lo que algunos denominan la **causa eficiente**.

**2.- CAUSA ENTENDIDA COMO EL CUMPLIMIENTO DE LAS SOLEMNIDADES EN LOS ACTOS JURÍDICOS DE ESTRICTO DERECHO. **

Se dice que, tratándose de los actos del ius civile (por regla general de estricto derecho, abstractos y solemnes) los romanos entendían como causa a las solemnidades que debían cumplirse para que el acto de estricto derecho naciera a la vida del derecho. Así, en los contratos verbis la causa era el empleo de determinadas fórmulas verbales.

**3.- CAUSA TITULO. ESTO ES, HECHO O ACTO JURIDICO QUE SIRVE DE ANTECEDENTE A OTRO:**

Así, en relación con la traditio, ella supone la entrega material de una cosa por parte de una persona a otra. Pero para que opere como modo de adquirir es necesario averiguar cual fue el negotio-fuente en cumplimiento del cual se efectúa la traditio. Por ejemplo si fue por una causa emptionis (por causa de un compra) o bien por una causa donandi (por causa de una donación), casos, entre otros, en que la tradición operaba como modo de adquirir, cumpliéndose los demás requisitos. Pero, no ocurre ello cuando la causa fuente era un comodato o un depósito, causas que no son hábiles para la transmisión de la propiedad.

**4.- CAUSA ENTENDIDA COMO MOTIVO O FINALIDAD QUE INDUCE A CELEBRAR UN ACTO O CONTRATO**.

**Este es el sentido que nos interesa**. En efecto, cuando se habla de causa en materia de actos jurídicos, se le atribuye este significado, esto es, motivo que induce a celebrar el acto o contrato.

Los romanos no tuvieron una teoría de la causa, pero sí manejaron una noción de la misma. De allí que en el Derecho Romano encontramos todos los elementos que se emplean actualmente en relación con la causa. La noción de causa que esbozaron los romanos se encuadra dentro del concepto de fin objetivo o jurídico por el cual se realiza un negocio jurídico. Así, la expresión causa aparece utilizada de distintas formas, señalando, sólo a modo de ejemplo, las siguientes: causa civilis, causa contrahendi, causa credendi, causa debendi, causa donationis o donandi, causa dotis perpetua est, causa falsa non nocet, causa solvendi, causa solutio, etc.

**PRECISIONES EN RELACION A LA CAUSA ENTENDIDA COMO MOTIVO: **

**La existencia de la causa, el principio de la causalidad, es un principio de la racionalidad. Sería absurdo pretender que un acto jurídico no tiene una causa. En efecto, el acto jurídico no es un producto del azar. Si la voluntad se moviliza para hacer algo lo hace también impulsada por algo, y esto es la causa. El hombre no se compromete a dar, hacer o no hacer algo, sino en virtud de un motivo, es decir de una causa que lo mueve a celebrar un acto. **El problema es precisar el concepto de causa.** En este sentido tenemos que destacar que el tema de la causa es uno de los más complejos en la teoría del negocio jurídico, existiendo al respecto distintas opiniones sobre su concepto y utilidad.**

**REQUISITOS DE LA CAUSA: **

Dejando de lado las discusiones sobre la necesidad o justificación de la causa como elemento del acto jurídico, corresponde analizar los requisitos que debe cumplir. **Al respecto se dice que la causa debe ser real y debe ser lícita.**

**1.- LA CAUSA DEBE SER REAL:** Debe existir verdaderamente. Se señala que **al establecerse esta exigencia, la causa cumple el rol de velar por la voluntad. De allí que el negocio celebrado sin causa que motive la emisión de voluntad, no tiene existencia.**

Por último, conviene destacar que **la existencia de causa se presume.**

**2.- LA CAUSA DEBE SER LICITA:** Basta con señalar que **es ilícita, la prohibida por la ley (contra ius privatum), las buenas costumbres (contra bonos mores) y el orden público (contra leges publicas).** Ej.: la promesa de dar algo en recompensa de un crimen o de un hecho inmoral. En relación a lo dicho respecto del requisito anterior, **también se presume que la causa es lícita,** vale decir, se parte de la base de que el motivo que induce al acto es lícito, esto es, que no se opone al ordenamiento jurídico, al orden público o a las buenas costumbres.

Se señala que esta exigencia en relación con la causa sirve para controlar el fin del negocio jurídico, de forma que éste no atente contra el orden público, la ley y las buenas costumbres.

**EFECTOS DE LA FALTA DE CAUSA O SU ILICITUD EN EL DERECHO ROMANO **

**Hoy en día se entiende que en caso de inexistencia de causa o de ser ilícita, el acto es nulo.**

**En el derecho romano, para determinar el efecto de la inexistencia o ilicitud de la causa, es necesario distinguir entre actos jurídicos de buena fe y actos jurídicos de estricto derecho.**

**1.- EFECTOS DE LA FALTA DE CAUSA O SU ILICITUD EN LOS ACTOS DE BUENA FE: Siempre en el Derecho Romano en los actos de buena fe se consideró a la causa como un requisito de existencia de los mismos y a la causa ilícita como un requisito de validez. De allí que en caso de no haber causa, el acto jurídico de buena fe no producía efectos. Si ella era ilícita, permitía anularlo**

**2.- EFECTOS DE LA FALTA DE CAUSA O SU ILICITUD EN LOS ACTOS DE ESTRICTO DERECHO: **

**En una primera época** los negocios de ius civile eran abstractos, vale decir, **no interesaba la causa. Tampoco se tomaba en consideración su licitud**, de allí que aquél que se obligaba por un acto de este tipo quedaba constreñido al cumplimiento de la prestación debida, aunque la causa fuere ilícita. Esta situación** evidentemente no era justa, por esta razón no se mantuvo indefinidamente. **

**En efecto** esta injusticia **da lugar a la intervención del Pretor, quien creó herramientas procesales que permitían remediar la situación producida por un acto o contrato de estricto derecho cuando carecía de causa o cuando ésta era ilícita**. **Daba a la parte perjudicada el derecho a repetición (que se le devolviera lo que había dado o pagado) para impedir el enriquecimiento injusto o sin causa, o bien, el derecho de excusarse de cumplir. Así nacen diversas clases de condictios, esto es, acciones y excepciones propias de un procedimiento judicial. **Estas acciones y excepciones **no tendían a invalidar el acto** por defectos de la voluntad que los creó, pues, el mismo nacía por el cumplimiento de las formalidades. A lo que tendía era** a privar de eficacia a un acto injusto, sea impidiendo que se cumpliera o bien obteniendo la restitución de lo pagado para evitar el enriquecimiento sin causa. ** No era pues la validez la que se atacaba sino los efectos contrarios a la equidad.

**El principio básico que inspiró al Pretor fue la oposición al enriquecimiento sin causa**, **para el evento de falta de causa, y la oposición al enriquecimiento ilícito, para el caso de la causa ilícita. **

**Hay enriquecimiento injusto (sin causa o ilícito) cuando una persona se lucra a costa de otra, sin estar asistida por una causa jurídica o cuando esta es ilícita**. Ejemplo de no existencia de causa: cuando uno paga a otra creyendo que le debe algo y en realidad nada le debe.

**LAS PRINCIPALES CONDICTIOS POR AUSENCIA DE CAUSA O ILICITUD DE ELLA ERAN: **

**1.- CONDICTIO INDEBITII **

**2.- CONDICTIO CAUSA DATA CAUSA NON SECUTA **

**3.- CONDICTIO OB TURPEM VEL INIUSTA CAUSA**:

**4.- CONDICTIO SINE CAUSA**

**5.- CONDICTIO EX CAUSA FURTIVA:**

Cabe destacar que la condictio indebitii y la condictio causa data causa non secuta son casos especiales de condictio sine causa.

**1.- CONDICTIO INDEBITII: mediante ella se persigue la restitutio de lo dado o pagado para el supuesto de que la causa por la cual se había hecho la prestación no exista**. Algunos la definen como una acción que se concede para recuperar el pago de una cosa que no se debe.

Cabe destacar que no procede esta condictio en los casos en que por error se pague una deuda antes del vencimiento del plazo, pues se ha pagado lo debido, no lo indebido. Tampoco procede en el caso de pago de una obligación natural, o de otros casos similares como con el pago efectuado por aquellos que gozaban de beneficio de competencia.

**2.- CONDICTIO CAUSA DATA CAUSA NON SECUTA:** **Se utilizaba cuando una persona efectuaba una prestación, teniendo en vistas que la otra parte realizaría a cambio también otra prestación. Si esta última no se cumplía**, puede exigirse a quien no había cumplido la restitución de lo entregado. Algunos la definen como la acción que se concede a la persona que ha realizado una datio o entrega para obtener una prestación y ésta no se realiza, a fin de que pueda repetir, esto es, pedir, la devolución de lo entregado.

**3.- CONDICTIO OB TURPEM VEL INIUSTA CAUSA**: **ella se utiliza en el caso en que una persona pretende enriquecerse sobre la base de la prestación que otra le había prometido, o le había entregado algo para que ejecutara o no actos contrarios a la moral o al derecho.** Así, algunos la definen como la acción que se concede para recuperar lo pagado por una causa o motivo ilegal o inmoral. Ejemplo: una persona entrega a otra una cantidad de dinero para que realice un hecho inmoral o ilícito.

**4.- CONDICTIO SINE CAUSA**: **tenía por objeto dejar sin efecto los actos que carecen de causa. Se utilizaba en todos los casos de enriquecimiento que carecieran de una acción o condictio especial**. Se define como aquella acción concedida con vistas a lograr la restitución de la posesión de cosas entregadas sin causa que justifique la cesión. Ejemplo: si una persona le regala a otra una cosa por un viaje o hecho que la otra persona va a realizar y que en definitiva no realiza.

**5.- CONDICTIO EX CAUSA FURTIVA:** se concedía a la víctima de hurto contra el ladrón y sus herederos, vale decir, su fuente era un hecho ilícito. **Tenía por objeto dejar sin efecto cualquier acto jurídico que se hubiera realizado respecto de una cosa hurtada, luego de cometido el delito de hurto. Se define como, aquella acción concedida con ocasión de un delito de furtum a la víctima para reclamar del autor del mismo, o de sus herederos, una indemnización equivalente al más alto valor alcanzado por la cosa hurtada después del hurto.**

**LAS SOLEMNIDADES EN LOS CASOS EN QUE LA LEY LAS EXIJA:**

**CONCEPTO:** las solemnidades pueden conceptualizarse como la manera predeterminada y concreta que exige la ley, en cuanto** medio de exteriorización de la declaración de voluntad**.

**Precisiones:** Según se ha señalado anteriormente, una de las clasificaciones de los actos jurídicos distingue entre negocios solemnes y no solemnes, o, formales y no formales. 

**En los actos solemnes o formales, las solemnidades exigidas para el perfeccionamiento de un acto o contrato, lo son para su existencia misma, vale decir, en ellos para que el acto nazca a la vida del derecho la manifestación de voluntad debe hacerse precisa y exclusivamente en la forma que determina de antemano la ley.**

Por su parte, **son no solemnes o no formales aquellos a los cuales el ordenamiento no prescribe ninguna forma taxativa para la manifestación de la voluntad**. Vale decir, para que el acto nazca a la vida del derecho, en cuanto a la voluntad, basta con utilizar cualquier forma reconocible exteriormente.

**PRECISIONES TERMINOLOGICAS: **

Normalmente en los textos se utilizan las expresiones formalidad y solemnidad como sinónimas. Así se habla indistintamente de actos formales o solemnes, pero **estrictamente hablando entre formalidad y solemnidad existe una relación de género a especie,** vale decir, son conceptos distintos pero relacionados. Así, **podemos decir, que las formalidades son ciertas exigencias de forma o externas, establecidas por la ley por distintas razones u objetivos. Es así como se pueden distinguir cuatro clases o categorías de formalidades: a) formalidades por vía de prueba o ad probationem.; b)formalidades habilitantes; c)formalidades por vía de publicidad y d)formalidades propiamente tales o solemnidades, formalidades ad solemnitatem. **

En el primer sentido la finalidad es de tipo probatorio, esto es, limitar los medios de pruebas que se pueden utilizar para demostrar la existencia de un acto. En el segundo sentido, se definen las formalidades habilitantes como los requisitos exigidos por la ley para completar la voluntad de un incapaz, o para protegerlo, que por lo general consiste en la autorización de una persona determinada o bien de la justicia. Por su parte, las formalidades por vía de publicidad tienen por finalidad proteger a los terceros que pueden verse alcanzados por los efectos de un acto jurídico, de forma tal que estos terceros, si no se cumplen las formalidades establecidas en el caso, pueden alegar la inoponibilidad como sanción. Esto es, solicitar que no les afecten los efectos del acto jurídico. **Por último, en cuanto a las formalidades por vía de solemnidad lo que se pretende es cautelar la expresión de la voluntad misma, de modo que la única manera de manifestarla válidamente es mediante el empleo de las formas precisas requeridas. **

Cabe destacar, **que sólo el no cumplimiento de las solemnidades afecta la existencia del acto jurídico. Para las demás formalidades, en caso de omitirse, se establecen otras sanciones.**

**Finalmente, las solemnidades no se presumen, vale decir, sólo existen en virtud de un texto expreso de la ley.**

**LA CAPACIDAD:**

El concepto de capacidad ya lo conocemos, en un sentido amplio que abarca tanto la capacidad de goce como la de ejercicio se dice que es,** "APTITUD PARA GOZAR, O SI SE QUIERE, SER TITULAR DE DERECHOS Y PODER EJERCERLOS POR SI MISMO."**

De esta definición se desprende la clasificación más importante de la capacidad, que es la que distingue entre** CAPACIDAD DE GOCE Y CAPACIDAD DE EJERCICIO. **

**CAPACIDAD DE GOCE: Es la aptitud o potencialidad de la persona para ser titular de derechos.** Vale decir, goza de un derecho, el que lo tiene, su titular. Como ya se explicó anteriormente hoy en día, a diferencia de lo que ocurría en el derecho romano, todas las personas por la sola circunstancia de serlo tienen esta capacidad de goce.

**CAPACIDAD DE EJERCICIO: Consiste en que una persona puede ejercer o hacer valer por si misma aquellos derechos de los cuales es titular, sin el ministerio o autorización de otra.** En este sentido, se dice que ejercita un derecho, el que lo pone en práctica, el que lo hace valer por los actos jurídicos destinados a producir a su respecto determinados efectos. A diferencia de lo que ocurre con la capacidad de goce, **no todas las personas** por la sola circunstancia de ser personas **tienen capacidad de ejercicio. **En todo caso, **el principio que prima es el de que toda persona es capaz de ejercicio, salvo aquellas que la ley declara incapaces. **

**La capacidad de ejercicio, o de obrar, supone el reconocimiento por el ordenamiento de la idoneidad necesaria para intervenir en el tráfico negocial.** **En lo que se refiere a las personas físicas, el ordenamiento jurídico vincula este reconocimiento a la concurrencia en la misma de madurez intelectual, que constituye un presupuesto para la imputación de efectos jurídicos a los actos jurídicos de un sujeto.**

**La capacidad de ejercicio es un requisito de validez de los actos jurídicos, de forma tal que un acto celebrado por una persona incapaz es susceptible de ser invalidado**.

**ELEMENTOS ACCIDENTALES O MODALIDADES DEL ACTO JURIDICO**

**SON AQUELLOS QUE NI ESENCIAL NI NATURALMENTE LE PERTENECEN AL ACTO, PERO QUE LAS PARTES PUEDEN INTRODUCIRLOS MEDIANTE CLAUSULAS ESPECIALES. **

En pocas palabras, los elementos accidentales corresponden a disposiciones introducidas por las partes dentro de los límites impuestos a su libertad de disponer.

Las partes están por regla general en libertad de introducir esta clase de elementos, sin perjuicio de que existen actos que no admiten modalidades. En todo caso, los elementos accidentales suponen cláusula expresa, esto es, es necesario que así lo expresen.

Se acostumbra a señalar como elementos accidentales del acto jurídico a**: LA CONDICION, EL PLAZO Y EL MODO**, sin perjuicio de existir otros a los que se les puede atribuir el mismo carácter, como ocurre **con el lugar, la solidaridad** (salvo los casos en que la ley la establece) **y la representación**, según la doctrina moderna.

**LA CONDICIÓN (CONDICTIO):**

**CONCEPTO.- HECHO FUTURO E INCIERTO DEL CUAL DEPENDE EL NACIMIENTO O EXTINCION DE UN DERECHO.**

Fundándose en este concepto, se dice que **mediante la condición se supeditan los efectos de un acto jurídico a la realización de un hecho futuro y objetivamente incierto. Vale decir, la eficacia de un acto o la cesación de tal eficacia depende de la verificación de un acontecimiento futuro e incierto**. Al acto cuyos efectos dependen de una condición se llama condicionado o bajo condición (sub condicione) y si no depende de ninguna, se dice puro y simple (purus).

**ELEMENTOS DE LA CONDICION: **

**A) ES UN HECHO**: un acontecer de la naturaleza o un hecho humano, negativo o positivo. Esto es, puede consistir en un hecho o en una omisión.

**B) FUTURO. **Este hecho (u omisión) debe ocurrir temporalmente con posterioridad al momento en que se celebra el acto jurídico sujeto a condición. No constituyen condición los hechos ocurridos en el pasado o en el momento mismo en que se celebra el acto.

**C) INCIERTO:** no se sabe si va a suceder o no, que su realización sea imposible de prever con certidumbre.

Cabe destacar que se observa, con alguna frecuencia, que ciertas cláusulas de los actos jurídicos se redactan aparentemente como condiciones, pero en verdad no lo son**, pues no cumplen con el requisito que se exige en cuanto que el hecho constitutivo de la condición sea futuro e incierto.**

Así, **no serían condición los acontecimientos futuros pero no inciertos, vale decir, aquellas consistentes en un hecho futuro que ha de acaecer necesariamente, como la muerte de una persona** ("si Ticio muere"). En estos casos**, estaríamos ante un plazo**.

**Tampoco constituirían condición aquellas en que el acontecimiento se ha producido, o está en curso de producirse y sea, en consecuencia, objetivamente cierto, aunque pueda ser subjetivamente ignorado**. Ejemplo, te doy mil pesos si llovió ayer, o, te doy mil pesos si Juan en este momento se encuentra en Chile.

**CLASES DE CONDICION:**

**1.- CONDICION POSITIVA Y NEGATIVA:** Esta clasificación se formula** atendiendo a la naturaleza del evento, vale decir, según prescriban un hecho o una omisión. O dicho de otra manera, según si exige o no la realización de un hecho. **

**1.1.- CONDICION POSITIVA (CONDICIO FACIENDI), es aquella que consiste en que acontezca un hecho**, vale decir, depende de un hacer, de un hecho positivo (Ejemplo: si Ticio fuese a Roma).

**1.2.- CONDICION NEGATIVA (CONDITIO NON FACIENDI):** **es aquella que consiste en que no acontezca un hecho**, vale decir, depende de una omisión o un no hacer (Ejemplo: si tal nave no llegare desde Asia).

Cabe destacar que tanto en una como en otra, pero especialmente en el evento de una condición negativa, **se suele agregar un plazo dentro del cual pueda tener lugar el hecho positivo o no tener lugar el negativo.**

**2.- CONDICIONES CAUSALES, POTESTATIVAS Y MIXTAS. Esta clasificación se hace atendiendo a la causa del evento, vale decir, según si la realización o verificación del evento depende de la voluntad de uno de los interesados o del azar o bien de la voluntad de un tercero o de un complejo de circunstancias en el cual estén en juego voluntad y azar.** Esta clasificación, de origen bizantino habría sido recogida por Justiniano.

**2.1.- CAUSALES (CASUALIS): son causales las condiciones cuya verificación, vale decir cumplimiento o incumplimiento, no depende de la voluntad de los sujetos, sino exclusivamente de un acaso (azar) o de un hecho o voluntad de un tercero.** (Ejemplos: si llueve; si tal nave llega de Asia; si Ticio va a Roma).

**2.2.- CONDICION POTESTATIVA: es la que depende de la voluntad o de un hecho del acreedor o del deudor.** Estas condiciones **pueden clasificarse en:**

**a) Simplemente potestativa: depende de un hecho voluntario que debe realizar el acreedor o del deudor** (ejemplos: si vas a Roma, si subes al Capitolio, si subo al Capitolio).

**b) Meramente potestativa: depende del arbitrio, del querer, de la sola voluntad del acreedor o del deudor**. (ejemplos: si yo quisiere; si tú quisieres).

Se sostiene que** las condiciones meramente potestativas que dependen de la voluntad del deudor se entienden carentes de seriedad y son nulas, son "inutilis". **

**2.3. CONDICION MIXTA (VEL MIXTA): es aquella que depende en parte de la voluntad del acreedor o del deudor y en parte de la voluntad de un tercero o del acaso.** Ejemplos: si te casas con Claudia (depende de la voluntad de una de las partes y de un tercero); si llegares en tal nave de Asia.

**3.- CONDICIONES POSIBLES E IMPOSIBLES.**

**Para que la condición sea posible, se requiere que el hecho en que consiste sea física y moralmente posible.**

**Si el hecho no es física o moralmente posible, la condición es imposible**. Para ser estimada imposible** basta con que lo sea física o moralmente.**

**Físicamente imposible es el hecho contrario a las leyes de la naturaleza física.** Ejemplo: si tocas una estrella con la mano.

**Moralmente imposible es el prohibido por las leyes, o contrario al orden público, a las buenas costumbres o a la moral.** Ejemplo: si golpeas a Ticio. En todo caso, muchos autores restringen esta clase de imposibilidad a la llamada imposibilidad jurídica, esto es, si el hecho es contrario al derecho la condición es imposible.

**4.- CONDICIONES LICITAS E ILICITAS:**

**4.1.- CONDICION LICITA: es aquella que no es contraria al derecho (contra ius), a las buenas costumbres (bonos mores) y al orden público. **

**4.2.- CONDICION ILICITA (CONDITIO TURPIS O ILLICITA): es la consistente en un hecho o acontecimiento que va contra el derecho, las buenas costumbres (contra bonos mores), y el orden público, vale decir coincide con la moralmente imposible.**

Estas condiciones pueden ser realizadas, son físicamente posibles, pero el ordenamiento jurídico no puede reconocerles ninguna eficacia, pues son contrarias a los fines que persigue el derecho al reglamentar las relaciones humanas.

**5.- CONDICION SUSPENSIVA (CONDICIO A QUA) Y RESOLUTORIA (CONDICIO AD QUAM).**

Esta es la clasificación más importante, pero debemos destacar que ella es propia de la dogmática moderna, no del Derecho romano clásico, que formalmente sólo reconoció las llamadas condiciones suspensivas, pero sin perjuicio de ello las resolutorias fueron admitidas por vías indirectas. A ellas la cual nos referiremos más adelante al tratar el tema de los efectos de la condición, en especial de la condición resolutoria.

**CONDICION SUSPENSIVA:** **es aquella de la cual depende el nacimiento de un derecho. Mientras no se cumpla, suspende la adquisición de un derecho, **o bien, dicho de otra forma, es aquella que hace depender de la realización de un hecho futuro e incierto la producción de los efectos del negocio jurídico en el que va inserta. Hasta que no se cumpla el acto y sus efectos se encuentran en suspenso. Ejemplo, te regalo este libro si llueve la próxima semana. En este ejemplo el nacimiento del derecho se encuentra en suspenso hasta la semana próxima, si llueve el derecho nace. Si no llueve la próxima semana el derecho simplemente no va a nacer.

**CONDICION RESOLUTORIA: Es aquella de la que depende la extinción de un derecho. De ella depende la cesación o extinción de los efectos de un negocio jurídico que originalmente es eficaz.** Ejemplo, te regalo este libro, pero si llueve la próxima semana me lo devuelves.

Tal como se adelantó **los romanos no la admitieron claramente y consideraban al negocio afectado por ella como un negocio puro y simple, cuya resolución dependía no de la condición, sino de un pacto de resolución anexo al mismo. **

**ESTADOS EN QUE PUEDE ENCONTRARSE UNA CONDICION: **

**a.- PENDIENTE (CONDICIO PENDET): Lo está cuando el hecho en que consiste, todavía no se ha verificado, pero puede aún realizarse, desconociéndose si este acontecimiento a que está sujeto el negocio puede producirse o no.** Es una de las tres fases por la que puede pasara una condición.

**b.- CUMPLIDA (CONDITIO EXISTIT): Lo está cuando el acontecimiento futuro e incierto se verifica. Ahora, para precisar cuando la condición está cumplida hay que distinguir según si es positiva o negativa.**

**Si es positiva, la condición se encuentra cumplida cuando acaece el hecho en que consiste la prestación.**

**Si es negativa, la condición está cumplida cuando se llega a tener la certeza que el hecho en que consiste no acaecerá**.

**Conviene destacar que una condición que realmente no se cumplió, se tiene por cumplida cuando su cumplimiento fue impedido por un acto del interesado en su no cumplimiento. En este caso, estamos ante el llamado cumplimiento "ficto" o "ficticio". **

**c.- FALLIDA (CONDITIO DEFICIT): Condición no cumplida. Aquí también es necesario distinguir según si es positiva o no. Si es positiva, se encuentra fallida cuando se adquiere la certeza que el hecho no acaecerá. Y si es negativa, cuando se verifica el hecho.**

**EFECTOS DE LAS CONDICIONES.**

**1.- EFECTOS DE LAS CONDICIONES SUSPENSIVAS:**

**En principio al establecerse una condición suspensiva, lo que se hace es supeditar la producción de efectos de un acto jurídico a la verificación o no verificación de un hecho futuro y objetivamente incierto. De allí que el negocio no surte sus efectos hasta que se cumpla la condición**. Ahora, **para precisar los efectos de esta clase de condición, hay que distinguir los estados en que ella puede encontrarse: a.-Pendiente. b.- Cumplida y c.-Fallida.**

**a.- PENDIENTE**:

**1.- Mientras la condición suspensiva está pendiente, el derecho y su obligación correlativa no han nacido, ellos existirán desde que se cumpla el evento de la condición. **

De lo expuesto resulta que, **si se trata de un negocio obligacional, la prestación no resulta exigible.**

**2.- Sin perjuicio de que mientras penda la condición el derecho no ha nacido, existe sin embargo un vínculo entre acreedor y deudor. Se habla de la existencia de un germen de derecho**, una esperanza, una expectativa, **por lo cual el acreedor puede impetrar medidas o providencias conservatorias, como por ejemplo obtener una garantía real, vale decir, si bien, pendiente la condición suspensiva, los efectos del negocio condicionado aún no nacen, ello no impide reconocer la existencia de expectativas dignas de protección**. En todo caso, los romanistas discuten si los clásicos admitieron efectos en favor de los beneficiados con el cumplimiento antes de su verificación.

**3.- Por último, si bien mientras la condición suspensiva no se cumpla el derecho no ha nacido, el ordenamiento jurídico tutela, no obstante, la legítima pretensión de la otra parte y a veces considera cumplida la condición, si la parte que resultaría obligada impide dolosamente su verificación, vale decir, el cumplimiento se asemeja a la hipótesis en que el incumplimiento fuese provocado por la parte que obtiene ventaja de su no cumplimiento, en cuyo caso estamos ante uno de los casos de cumplimiento ficto de la condición. **

**b.- CUMPLIDA: El negocio adquiere plena eficacia como si fuera puro y simple.** Así, la incertidumbre desaparece y la expectativa se transforma en exigibilidad **si se trata de un negocio obligacional**, de tal modo que el acreedor puede exigir su cumplimiento.

**c.- FALLIDA: si la condición falla se desvanece la esperanza o expectativa del acreedor, no nace el derecho. Se considera como si el acto o negocio jamás se habría celebrado. **

**2.- EFECTOS DE LA CONDICION RESOLUTORIA. **

Tal como se explicó anteriormente, los juristas romanos sólo concibieron formalmente la existencia de la llamada condición suspensiva, sin considerar directamente la existencia de las condiciones resolutorias, es decir aquellas de las cuales depende la extinción de un derecho.

Los juristas de Roma no estimaban procedente que un negocio jurídico pudiera ser sometido a condición resolutoria. Esto es, que las partes al mismo tiempo de manifestar su voluntad encaminada a hacer surgir un negocio jurídico, pudieran expresar también válidamente la voluntad de hacer cesar sus efectos al verificarse un acontecimiento futuro e incierto, pero como veremos más adelante fueron capaces de encontrar una solución que admitiera por vía indirecta la condición resolutoria.

Lo dicho, se aplica especialmente respecto de los actos de estricto derecho. Para los actos de buena fe, se considera por algunos que la solución sería distinta, parecida a la situación en el derecho moderno. De esta forma para precisar los efectos de la condición resolutoria es necesario distinguir entre una y otra clase de negocios.

**EFECTOS DE LA CONDICION RESOLUTORIA EN EL DERECHO MODERNO**

**Al igual que la condición suspensiva, la condición resolutoria puede encontrarse en tres estados: a) PENDIENTE, B) CUMPLIDA Y C) FALLIDA.**

Nosotros, sólo nos vamos a colocar en el supuesto de tratarse de una condición resolutoria positiva, esto es, aquella consistente en que ocurra un hecho.

**A) PENDIENTE**: **El derecho no se ha extinguido**, **el acto se mira como puro y simple, vale decir, produce todos sus efectos tal como si no se hubiese introducido condición alguna.**

A la par con lo que ocurría en la condición suspensiva, **en este caso también existía la posibilidad de exigir medidas conservativas. **

**B) FALLIDA: Se consolida el derecho en su actual titular. De precarios y revocables, sus efectos se convierten en firmes y definitivos.**

**C) CUMPLIDA: El derecho se extingue para su actual titular. En otras palabras, el derecho se resuelve y extingue, cesan los efectos del acto jurídico, las cosas vuelven al estado anterior a la celebración.**

**SOLUCION DEL IUS CIVILE EN CUANTO A LOS EFECTOS DE LA CONDICIÓN RESOLUTORIA: **

Tal como lo señalamos anteriormente, los juristas romanos no pensaron que un negocio jurídico pudiera encontrarse sujeto a condición resolutoria. Por ello, no estaba considerada entre los modos de extinguir las obligaciones emanadas de esa clase de actos, pero debido a las necesidades del comercio se estableció una solución. Es así como la misma solución jurídica que se da finalmente para los actos de buena fe, y que hoy tiene pleno valor, **fue lograda por los romanos para los de estricto derecho, por medio de un expediente distinto. Consistía en concebir la existencia de dos negocios, un negocio puro y simple, al cual podemos llamar negocio jurídico central, a éste se adhiere un pacto resolutorio, encaminado a hacer que cesaran los efectos del primero. Este segundo negocio era concebido como sometido a una condición suspensiva, en el sentido de que sus efectos, esto es, la cesación de los efectos del primero, tendría lugar si se verificaba el acontecimiento futuro e incierto. **De esta forma **una vez cumplida la condición, el pacto producía su efecto, esto es, resolver (extinguir) el negocio jurídico central, llegándose al mismo resultado que si se aceptara la condición resolutoria. Ejemplo, mediante el negocio central consistente en una donación, Pedro le dona a Juan una casa. Paralelamente se celebra un segundo negocio, un pacto también entre Pedro y Juan. Pacto que se agrega a la donación. Mediante este pacto, Juan se compromete a devolver a Juan la casa que recibió en donación, si llueve el día 15 del próximo mes.**

Sobre este particular debe hacerse que, ésta y otras soluciones se explican en parte por el dualismo entre derecho civil y derecho pretorio, de forma tal que un negocio perfecto según el primer sistema pudiese ser dejado sin efecto por el concurso de reglas propias de del segundo.

Cabe destacar que, por regla general, los pactos no dan acción para exigir su cumplimiento, pero el pretor, en caso de que se pretendiera obtener el cumplimiento del negocio jurídico central, concedía al demandado una excepción, la exceptio pactii o excepción de pacto.

**EL PLAZO (DIES):**

**CONCEPTO: ES EL HECHO FUTURO Y CIERTO DEL CUAL DEPENDE EL EJERCICIO O LA EXTINCION DE UN DERECHO. **

**ELEMENTOS:**

**1.- HECHO **

**2.- FUTURO.**

**3.- CIERTO:** El hecho en que consiste el plazo, necesariamente ocurrirá. Si existe alguna posibilidad de que no vaya a ocurrir, no nos encontramos ante un plazo, sino que ante una condición. Precisamente, el plazo difiere de la condición en cuanto no da lugar a una situación de incertidumbre que es propia de la condición. Lo que caracteriza al plazo es la certidumbre de que necesariamente el acontecimiento acaecerá, por lo que su función consiste en dilatar o retrasar el ejercicio o la extinción de un derecho. De esta forma, el plazo o término es un acontecimiento futuro, pero de segura realización. Cuando se introduce mediante cláusula expresa en un acto, lo que se hace es supeditar los efectos del negocio, en cuanto a su ejercicio o cesación, a un hecho futuro y objetivamente cierto. Este acontecimiento o hecho es cierto, vale decir, necesariamente tiene que llegar, sin importar si se conoce la fecha o tiempo de su llegada. El plazo ofrece ciertas semejanzas con la condición, pero también se diferencia de ella en algunos aspectos, a los que nos referiremos cuando estudiemos el paralelo entre plazo y condición.

**La manera más usual de establecer un plazo es fijar un día (dies), por ejemplo, el próximo 15 de agosto. **

**CLASIFICACIONES DEL PLAZO:**

**1\. PLAZO CONVENCIONAL, LEGAL Y JUDICIAL**.

**CONVENCIONAL: Es aquel establecido por las partes.**

**LEGAL: Es aquel que determina o establece la ley. **

**JUDICIAL: Lo determina o establece el juez**. Ej.: juez le confiere al arrendatario un plazo de 30 días para que restituya la casa.

**2\. PLAZO EXPRESO Y TACITO.**

**EXPRESO: es el formulado en términos explícitos por las partes, el juez o la ley.**

**TACITO: resulta de la propia naturaleza del acto o contrato. Es aquel que es necesario e indispensable para cumplir con el acto o contrato**. Ej. Se celebra un contrato de compraventa sobre una cosa que está en Egipto pero que debe ser entregada en Roma.

En este caso las partes nada dicen sobre el plazo, pero se entiende que hay un plazo tácito, que es el necesario para trasladar la cosa desde Egipto hasta Roma. En este sentido, para parte de la doctrina, el plazo tácito sería un elemento de la naturaleza o un elemento esencial, en ciertos actos.

**3\. PLAZO DETERMINADO Y PLAZO INDETERMINADO. **

El plazo siempre es cierto. En algunos casos se sabe incluso la fecha en que va a ocurrir el hecho, pero en otros, no se sabe exactamente el día preciso, fecha o época en que ocurrirá el hecho constitutivo del plazo, lo único que se sabe es que va a acontecer, pero no se sabe cuándo. Por ello, **se habla de plazo determinado como aquel en que se sabe cuándo va a ocurrir el hecho futuro y cierto en que consiste el plazo**, Ej. : el 19 de enero de 2015. En cambio, **el plazo indeterminado es aquel en que se sabe que el hecho en que consiste el plazo va a ocurrir, pero no se sabe cuándo va a suceder el hecho constitutivo del plazo**. Ej.: la muerte de una persona.

**4.- PLAZO SUSPENSIVO Y PLAZO EXTINTIVO.**

**Al igual que lo que ocurre en materia de condición, ésta es la clasificación más importante.**

**PLAZO SUSPENSIVO: (DIES A QUO: PLAZO A PARTIR DEL CUAL, TERMINO INICIAL) es el hecho futuro y cierto del cual depende el ejercicio de un derecho. **

**PLAZO EXTINTIVO (DIES AD QUEM: PLAZO HASTA EL CUAL, TERMINO FINAL): Es el hecho futuro y cierto del cual depende la extinción de un derecho. Vale decir, por su cumplimiento se extingue un derecho. Respecto de esta posibilidad es necesario destacar que los juristas clásicos, al igual como ocurría con las condiciones, consideran a todo plazo como suspensivo. Al plazo que llamamos resolutorio lo admitían como un pacto de resolución sometido a un plazo suspensivo, que sólo por derecho pretorio resulta eficaz.**

**ESTADOS EN QUE PUEDE ENCONTRARSE EL PLAZO:**

**En los actos sujetos a plazo, no existe la incertidumbre e imprecisión propia de la condición,** pues en este caso se sabe que el acontecimiento va a ocurrir. **De allí que sólo puede encontrarse sólo en dos estados: pendiente y cumplido. Nunca puede existir un plazo fallido o frustrado. **

**EFECTOS DEL PLAZO: **

Para precisar los efectos del plazo **es necesario en primer término distinguir entre plazo suspensivo y plazo extintivo. Luego, en el caso del extintivo, hay que distinguir entre actos de estricto derecho y actos de buena fe.**

**EFECTOS DEL PLAZO SUSPENSIVO: **

El plazo suspensivo **no afecta la existencia del derecho**, el cual nace en el momento mismo de la celebración del acto jurídico, **lo que se explica por la certidumbre del hecho que constituye el plazo. **

El plazo suspensivo, **afecta sólo el ejercicio del derecho**. Así, el acreedor no puede demandar el cumplimiento de la obligación, pero para precisar adecuadamente sus efectos hay que distinguir:

**A.- SI SE ENCUENTRA PENDIENTE:**

**1.- Acreedor no tiene derecho a demandar el cumplimiento de la obligación,** el deudor puede rehusar el cumplimiento.

**2.- **Sin perjuicio de no ser exigible la obligación, y no obstante ello, **si el deudor paga, paga bien. No tiene derecho a repetir lo pagado**, por cuanto quien debe a plazo suspensivo y paga antes del cumplimiento del plazo, paga algo que debe.** Se entiende que está renunciando al resto del plazo**, vale decir, como existe obligación, el deudor la puede cumplir y no se considera que ha cumplido algo indebido y por ello no puede repetir.

**3.- Pendiente el plazo, no siendo exigible la obligación, no corre la prescripción extintiva. **

**4.- Se pueden solicitar medidas conservativas o cautelares.**

**B.- SI ESTA CUMPLIDO O VENCIDO:** **El negocio produce todos sus efectos propios, así, **

**1.- Se torna exigible la obligación, pudiendo el acreedor demandar su cumplimiento.**

**2.- Corren los plazos de prescripción.**

**EFECTOS DEL PLAZO EXTINTIVO O RESOLUTORIO. **

**A.- SOLUCION DEL IUS GENTIUM: **Para precisar los efectos es necesario distinguir:

**1.- SI ESTA PENDIENTE**: **El acto existe y el derecho es exigible. El acto produce sus efectos como si fuera puro y simple.**

**2.- SI ESTA CUMPLIDO:** **produce en principio el efecto de extinguir el derecho y su correlativa obligación.**

**B.- SOLUCION DEL IUS CIVILE:**

En los actos del ius civile, **en un principio no se admitió la posibilidad de esta clase de plazos, por la misma razón que se señaló para la condición resolutoria. Pero, igualmente, por las mismas razones que para aquélla, se llegó a admitir el plazo resolutorio, como un pacto de resolución sujeto a un plazo suspensivo**. Si **cumplido el plazo el acreedor demandaba el cumplimiento, el deudor podía oponerle la exceptio pacti, o excepción general de pacto, cuyo objetivo era precisamente paralizar o si se quiere enervar la acción de cobro deducida por el acreedor una vez vencido el plazo**.

**PARALELO ENTRE PLAZO Y CONDICION:**

**A) CARACTERES COMUNES:**

1.- Ambos son modalidades o elementos accidentales del acto jurídico.

2.- Ambos son hechos futuros.

3.- En ambos, el acreedor puede solicitar que se tomen medidas conservativas respecto de la cosa que es objeto del acto o contrato. Las medidas conservativas son aquellas que se adoptan con la finalidad de resguardar, salvaguardar e impedir el deterioro de una cosa.

**B) DIFERENCIAS:**

**1.-El plazo es un hecho cierto**, se sabe que va a ocurrir. En cambio, **la condición es incierta**, no se sabe si ocurrirá o no el hecho en que ella consiste.

**2.- El plazo suspensivo suspende el ejercicio de un derecho que ya nació.** En cambio **de la condición suspensiva depende el nacimiento de un derecho**, vale decir, pendiente la condición el derecho no ha nacido.

**3.- Pendiente el plazo suspensivo, si el deudor paga, paga bien y no puede exigir la devolución de lo pagado.** En cambio, **pendiente la condición suspensiva, si el deudor paga, paga mal. Puede en este caso solicitar la devolución de lo pagado, mientras no se cumpla la condición.**

**EL MODO: (modus)**

**Concepto.- El modo es un gravamen impuesto al beneficiario de una liberalidad.**

En otras palabras, **consiste en imponer al beneficiario de un acto la obligación de dar un determinado destino al todo o parte de los bienes que se le otorgan**. Por ejemplo, a alguien se le donan o dejan en herencia una cierta cantidad de bienes, pero se le impone la obligación de construir un edificio público, o un monumento al testador o entregar parte de los bienes a un tercero. Esto es, **consiste en emplear en todo o en parte el activo patrimonial que se recibe, para fines de utilidad pública o en ventaja de personas extrañas al negocio. **

**En el Derecho Romano el modo era un elemento accidental que solía incluirse en los actos jurídicos a título gratuito,** como la donación o el testamento. Por medio del modo, **se impone al destinatario de un beneficio gratuito un comportamiento determinado. "**Que Ticio sea mi heredero, pero que en el fundo que recibe levante un monumento funerario en mi memoria". Es decir, **impone al beneficiario una obligación consistente en destinar a alguna finalidad o a alguna persona el todo o parte de los bienes que se le asignaban. **

**DIFERENCIAS ENTRE EL MODO Y LA CONDICION:**

**Introducción: El modo es una carga que el autor de una liberalidad impone al beneficiario de una liberalidad. Esto no supone condicionar los efectos del negocio a la ejecución del modus. **El ejemplo clásico es legar una determinada cantidad de dinero con el modus de que el legatario haga un monumento a la memoria del testador, o done una cantidad a otra persona, o destine el todo o parte de lo recibido a una obra benéfica.

En este sentido, para efectos de evitar confusiones se estila mencionar las siguientes diferencias:

1.- El modo no suspende el nacimiento de los efectos del acto jurídico, vale decir no suspende la eficacia del acto y consiguientemente permite la adquisición inmediata del derecho por parte del beneficiario. Así, se dice que el modo obliga pero no suspende, en tanto la condición potestativa suspensiva suspende pero no obliga.

**2.- El modo sólo puede existir en los actos jurídicos a título gratuito.**

**CARACTERISTICAS DEL MODO**:

**1.- El acto de que se trata debe ser gratuito. **La imposición o establecimiento de un modo no transforma al negocio gratuito en oneroso, puesto que el negocio de liberalidad es típico, y el modo no opera como contraprestación de lo adquirida. En este sentido, se dice que **en el negocio jurídico modal la voluntad del autor de la liberalidad se dirige a obtener dos objetivos distintos e independientes entre ellos: 1) hacer obtener un lucro a una determinada persona y 2) hacer cumplir a ésta una actividad gravosa para ella.**

**2.- Impone al beneficiario un gravamen, que no persiga un fin ilícito. **

Cuando se impone un modus imposible o ilícito, el negocio o acto jurídico es válido y surte todos sus efectos, considerándose el modo como no puesto (pro non scripto). Sin perjuicio que para algunos en un caso como el planteado, el acto sería inválido si se logra determinar que el modo era el motivo principal para celebrar el negocio.

**CUMPLIMIENTO DEL MODO:**

**Para los juristas clásicos no existía un remedio, o medio judicial directo, para obligar al beneficiado al cumplimiento del modo. Ello sólo se lograba por medios indirectos.** Así, el otorgante exigía una cautio al beneficiario asegurando con ello el cumplimiento del modo, o bien, otra posibilidad era fijando una stipulatio poenae para el caso del beneficiario que no cumpla.

**En el plano judicial, el pretor en algunos casos optó por utilizar su facultad de denegar acciones,** vale decir, mediante el expediente de la denegatio actionis al legatario que reivindica la cosa sin haber cumplido el modo.

Otra forma indirecta de obtener el cumplimiento era celebrar una enajenación con fiducia, esto es, se practicaba la transferencia de la cosa donada con el acuerdo de que sería restituida si el accipiens (adquirente) no observase el comportamiento previsto; en esta hipótesis, el donante tenía la actio fiduciae.

**En el derecho justinianeo, se crea una condictio y una actio (civilis incerti praescriptis verbis) que tiene por objeto o la restitución de la cosa, en caso de una donación, o la ejecución del modus.** **De esta forma el modo se convirtió en una carga que el gravado tenía que cumplir sujeto a diversas medidas de responsabilidad en caso de incumplimiento**.

**LOS EFECTOS DE LOS ACTOS JURIDICOS:**

**CONCEPTO: CONJUNTO DE DERECHOS Y OBLIGACIONES QUE DE ELLOS EMANAN.**

**Lo normal es que los actos jurídicos produzcan efectos sólo entre las partes** y no respecto de terceros. Vale decir, **un negocio sólo genera derechos e impone obligaciones a las partes que los celebran.**

**Sin perjuicio de lo anterior, en ciertos casos el acto jurídico puede producir efectos con respecto a terceros.**

Para entender lo anteriormente expuesto es de suyo necesario estudiar la noción de parte y la noción de tercero.

**Parte o partes, son las personas que directamente o representadas concurren con su voluntad a la generación de un acto jurídico**. Conviene hacer presente que a la parte que genera, o da nacimiento, a un acto jurídico unilateral se la suele denominar autor.

**Tercero: es la persona que no ha concurrido ni directamente ni por medio de un representante a la generación del acto jurídico.**

**Algunos actos jurídicos por su propia naturaleza producen efectos respecto de todos, y se les denomina actos que producen efectos erga omnes**, como lo era en Roma el reconocimiento de un hijo natural. La persona reconocida será hijo natural de su padre para toda la sociedad, para todas las personas que pertenecen a ella. En general, los actos de familia y de estado civil producen efecto erga omnes.

De esta forma, respecto a los actos jurídicos (con la matización hecha en relación a los actos que producen efectos erga omnes) **la doctrina ha estimado necesario distinguir** entre **terceros absolutos y terceros relativos**. **Terceros absolutos son los que en forma alguna se ven afectados por los actos celebrados por otras partes. Terceros relativos, en cambio, son quienes si bien no concurren a la celebración de un acto se ven o pueden verse afectados por éste, como ocurre con los herederos y los acreedores de las partes. **

Por último, **todo acto jurídico es un hecho y que como tal debe ser reconocido por los terceros, sin perjuicio del derecho a impugnarlos en los casos en que la ley los autoriza para ellos.**

**LA REPRESENTACION:**

Lo normal en un negocio jurídico es que la manifestación de voluntad la efectúe persona en cuyo favor o a cuyo cargo se quieren producir los efectos del negocio, pero en ciertos casos esa manifestación de voluntad es realizada por una persona distinta. En este supuesto nos encontramos ante lo que genéricamente se denomina representación.

**En el derecho moderno es normal que una persona celebre un contrato mediante un representante. Obrando éste validamente facultado, los efectos del acto se radican directamente en el representado, produciendo a su respecto los mismos efectos que si lo hubiese celebrado personalmente.** Vale decir, el representante obra en nombre y a cuenta del representado, de tal forma que los efectos del acto se radican directamente en la persona del representado**. En este caso se habla de representación directa,** que se usa mucho por sus ventajas y especialmente por el hecho de que una persona no puede estar a la vez en varias partes a la vez.

**En el derecho romano**, la representación directa no era aceptada, puesto que se estimaba que los efectos del acto jurídico se radicaban en quienes lo celebraban personalmente. Por ello se dice que en Roma **se aceptó otra clase de representación, que llamamos indirecta.** **En esta representación indirecta los efectos del acto se radican en el propio representante que lo celebró, si se quiere en su patrimonio. Luego el representante mediante otro acto jurídico deberá traspasar esos efectos a su representado.** De esta forma, en Roma, **el representante adquiría para sí y se obligaba directamente a sí mismo. Luego era necesario recurrir a otro negocio, celebrado entre representante y representado, para que el primero transfiriera a este último los efectos del acto. Por ejemplo, Pedro adquiere de Ticio una casa para Sempronio, mediante representación indirecta. En este caso es Pedro quien adquiere el dominio de la casa, luego se deberá celebrar otro acto jurídico mediante el cual Pedro traspasa el dominio de esa casa a Sempronio.**

**CLASES DE REPRESENTACION: **

**1.- VOLUNTARIA Y LEGAL: **

Si el poder o facultad para representar lo otorga el representado nos encontramos ante una representación voluntaria. En cambio, si la facultad o poder para que una persona represente a otra la confiere la ley, estamos frente a una representación legal o necesaria.

**La representación voluntaria podría definirse como aquella concertada por un acto de voluntad del representado en favor del representante, **de conformidad con el cual aquél procederá en lo sucesivo a nombre de éste, pudiendo ser perfecta (directa) o imperfecta (indirecta), vale decir, **la persona representada se hace sustituir por otra en la celebración de un negocio o en la gestión de una serie más o menos amplia de negocios**. Por ejemplo, una persona otorga poder a otra para que le compre una casa.

Por su parte, **la representación necesaria o legal se define como aquella concedida por la ley a determinadas personas de otras que por su edad, sexo o situación mental están incapacitadas de actuar por sí y han de hacerlo por medio de tales representantes, por ejemplo, el padre es representante de su hijo menor de edad.**

**2.- DIRECTA (PERFECTA) E INDIRECTA (IMPERFECTA):**

**La representación directa es la verdadera y autentica representación. **Es el concepto que hoy se maneja de representación, **siendo aquella en que los actos celebrados por el representante producirán en relación con el representado los mismos efectos que si los hubiera celebrado él.** De esta forma podemos definirla como aquella en las que **los actos o declaraciones de voluntad realizados por el representante producen sus efectos directamente con relación a la persona del representado, en su patrimonio.** En ella, **el representante obra en nombre y por cuenta del representado**, en el sentido que los efectos jurídicos del negocio se produzcan sin más en la persona del representado.

Como ya se expresó, el Derecho Romano no admitió la representación directa como principio general, pues para los romanos lo normal era que los efectos del acto se radicaran en la persona que lo celebraba. Los juristas de este pueblo habrían aceptado lo que hoy en día se denomina **representación indirecta.** La que podemos definir como **aquella en que los efectos de la declaración de voluntad o de la actuación del representante se producen en favor y en contra del mismo, por lo que se precisan nuevos actos jurídicos para que los referidos efectos pasen al representado**.

**En todo caso,** podemos señalar que no obstante no existir un reconocimiento expreso de la representación directa, ciertas soluciones demuestran un cierto reconocimiento de esta forma de representación, como ocurre con la posibilidad de adquirir **la posesión a través de un procurator **(en todo caso, habría que destacar que la posesión es una simple situación de hecho sobre una caso y el acto por el cual ella se adquiere es una manifestación de voluntad, pero no es un negocio jurídico) **y el efecto práctico de las acciones adjetitia qualitatis, en especial tratándose de la actio cuasi institoria.** En este mismo sentido, **es del caso destacar como una suerte de excepción la regulación dada a la representación reconocida a tutores y curadores,** sin perjuicio de que en esos casos y en especial tratándose de la tutela de los impúberes y la curatela de los furiosos ello se explica por la función que se asignaba originariamente al tutor o curador.

**Finalmente, algunos autores señalan que por las crecientes necesidades del comercio y de la vida, se acabó por admitir importantes excepciones al principio** según el cual no se podía adquirir por medio de terceras personas, él cual si bien en teoría fue mantenido íntegramente, **en la práctica las excepciones habían llegado, en el derecho justinianeo, a ser tan numerosas, hasta el punto de poder afirmar que constituyeron la regla general.**

**INVALIDEZ DEL NEGOCIO JURIDICO.**

**CONCEPTO Y ESPECIES:**

En términos generales **se habla de invalidez cuando un acto jurídico presenta anormalidades que afectan a su existencia o a la producción de sus efectos, o bien, permiten la cesación de estos efectos.** Vale decir, ella se presenta cuando hay anormalidades importantes que afectan al negocio, tornándolo en cierta medida ineficaz. Esta condición a su vez admite distintas posibilidades, en orden a su incidencia en la eficacia del negocio. En este sentido se señala que la validez de los actos jurídicos depende de su reconocimiento por las normas jurídicas, las cuales determinan los casos y la extensión de su eficacia.

**Los juristas romanos no elaboraron una teoría general del negocio jurídico,** por lo cual **carecen de una terminología única y precisa en cuanto a la ineficacia o invalidez de los negocios jurídicos**. Es así como hablan de un negocio inútil, injusto, vacío, vicioso, sin importancia, que no existe, nulo, que no hay nada, que nada fue efectuado, etc. Se puede constatar en las fuentes romanas que existen más de treinta expresiones para referirse a un acto inválido o ineficaz.

**En los primeros tiempos del derecho romano, época del derecho quiritario, la idea de ineficacia o invalidez estaba ligada de manera absoluta a la idea de las formas de los negocios jurídicos**: **si se habían cumplido las formas el acto era válido. En caso contrario, era nulo y considerado inexistente**, vale decir, en esa época no se reconocía ninguna otra causal de nulidad que no fuese la falta de solemnidades. Los actos celebrados según los ritos y fórmulas establecidas por el ordenamiento son válidos y producen todos sus efectos jurídicos, en caso contrario, carecen de existencia jurídica y por tanto no producen ningún efecto jurídico. **Por ello, algunos autores señalan que en esta etapa del derecho romano no se admiten términos intermedios por lo cual "hay acto jurídico o no lo hay".**

En este sentido, Argüello afirma que tanto la validez como la nulidad operan ipso iure, no existiendo una acción destinada a declarar la nulidad.

**La situación va a cambiar en la época clásica, siendo relevante en el caso la figura del pretor, quien introduce** medios más equitativos para regular las relaciones jurídicas. Así **el derecho pretorio u honorario, se destaca por un paulatino abandono de las formalidades del ius civile y por la preponderancia que adquiere el consentimiento en los actos jurídicos. **

Sobre la base de la actividad del pretor, se afirma que **el desarrollo de esta institución, la invalidez, y la distinción entre nulidad y anulabilidad es una consecuencia de la obra de este magistrado. Precisamente por una orden pretoria encaminada a privar de efectos jurídicos a un negocio ya concluido, según el razonable parecer del magistrado, fundado esencialmente en la equidad. **

En efecto, fue el pretor quien, según hemos visto, fue introduciendo remedios o herramientas procesales tendientes a privar de efectos y anular los efectos de actos jurídicos no obstante su validez según el ius civile.

**De esta forma surge la distinción entre nulidad y anulabilidad, lo que se encuentra relacionado con la dicotomía ius civile-ius honorarium.** En efecto, un acto válido para el ius civile puede no serlo para el ius honorium y viceversa. Vale decir, el pretor reconocía muchos negocios jurídicos a los cuales el derecho civil negaba eficacia, y, al contrario, no otorgaba su protección para otros que según el derecho civil eran perfectos, según tuvimos oportunidad de apreciar al tratar los vicios de la voluntad y al estudiar los requisitos de existencia y validez de los actos jurídicos. Por otra parte, según el ius civile un negocio es válido o nulo, vale decir, según el antiguo derecho, el negocio nace perfecto y produce todos sus efectos o bien no llega ni siquiera a nacer. Una situación intermedia no se da, por lo cual como tampoco existe un remedio o herramienta que permita declarar la anulabilidad. Sin embargo, en algunos casos el pretor por razones de justicia, al enfrentarse ante un negocio válido según el derecho civil, pero contrario a la equidad, otorga al interesado algunos remedios procesales destinados a para restar eficacia al negocio jurídico. En estos casos, se puede decir, que el acto existe y por tanto produce efectos, pero se admite la posibilidad de su anulación, vale decir, eliminar sus consecuencias.

**La invalidez de un acto del derecho honorario se manifiesta, formalmente de diversas maneras.** En efecto, **el pretor podía denegar la protección procesal no concediendo acción al acto defectuoso** (denegatio actionem), **o bien podía admitir a trámite la demanda tendiente a obtener el cumplimiento del negocio, pero incluyendo en la fórmula procesal una excepción a favor del demandado. La estimación o aceptación de esta excepción llevaba consigo la desestimación (o rechazo) de la demanda. En consecuencia, la ineficacia del acto. Finalmente, podía anular los efectos que el acto hubiese producido mediante un acto especial de imperio, por ejemplo por la restitución de las cosas al estado anterior a la celebración u otorgamiento del acto**. Cabe destacar que **por la primera vía, el pretor podía determinar la ineficacia del acto, independientemente de la voluntad de las partes, en cambio los otros sólo se empleaban a instancia de quien tuviera derecho a impugnar el acto. **

En concreto, **la actuación del pretor tiene por finalidad evitar que un acto o contrato injusto produjera los efectos que le eran propios, pero si ya había sido ejecutado se trataba de obtener la restitución de lo entregado en virtud de dicho acto o contrato, además de otras sanciones que establecía el pretor. **

**CAUSALES DE INVALIDEZ DE UN ACTO JURÍDICO:**

Los motivos de invalidez dicen relación con los presupuestos de existencia y validez de los actos jurídicos, los cuales no siempre se dan. De esta forma, es posible que un negocio se presente en forma anormal en el sentido de presentar defectos relativos a esos presupuestos. Estas anormalidades pueden consistir, ya en la falta de capacidad jurídica de las partes; en la ausencia o falta de seriedad de la voluntad; en la ausencia o ilicitud del objeto o de la causa; en la discordancia entre voluntad y manifestación; en la existencia de un vicio de la voluntad; o bien en la inobservancia de las formas, cuando éstas son exigidas por la ley.

**NULIDAD: CONCEPTO Y CARACTERISTICAS:**

**CONCEPTO: Se dice que existe nulidad (invalidez ipso iure, ope legis), que algunos denominan inexistencia, cuando el defecto es tan esencial que para el ordenamiento jurídico es como si el negocio no existiera, de forma tal que no produce ningún efecto jurídico. **

**CARACTERISTICAS:**

**1) Opera de pleno derecho**, sin que sea necesario decretar la nulidad. **No requiere que el juez la declare, **bastando la comprobación de que no se habían cumplido las formalidades.

Ahora, si las partes habían cumplido con el contrato afectado de nulidad, esta ejecución no otorgaba validez al acto, confiriéndose al afectado una condictio a fin de obtener la repetición (devolución) de lo dado.

**2) Podía ser invocada por cualquiera**, frente a quien pretendía hacer valer el acto.

**3) Finalmente, no era susceptible de confirmación, en atención a que se trataba de un acto inexistente. **

**ANULABILIDAD: CONCEPTO Y CARACTERISTICAS.**

CONCEPTO: Existe anulabilidad (invalidez ope magistratus, ope exceptionis), cuando el negocio produce todos sus efectos, pero está amenazado de impugnación de parte del interesado.

**LA CONVALIDACION DEL NEGOCIO JURIDICO**:

La romanística ha acuñado la voz "convalidación" para significar **la validación del negocio inválido, cuando concurren las circunstancias previstas por la ley para ello.**

Según el ius civile, un negocio nulo jamás puede tornarse válido. Sólo se admite la convalidación para el negocio anulable.

Las principales maneras de convalidación en el derecho justinianeo son el transcurso del tiempo, la ratificación y la remoción de la causa.

**a) EL TRANSCURSO DEL TIEMPO:** Los medios ofrecidos por el pretor para la anulabilidad únicamente pueden ejercerse dentro de cierto tiempo (la in integrum restitutio: cuatro años), transcurrido el cual el negocio queda convalidado, ya que no se hizo valer oportunamente la sanción. Vale decir, la invalidez inicial puede sanarse por no ejercitar los medios de impugnación (actio o exceptio) dentro de cierto tiempo.

**b) LA RATIFICACION: **es la **aprobación o confirmación del negocio anulable** **efectuada por quien tiene derecho a hacerlo anular.** Equivale a una renuncia, a poner en ejecución los medios pretorios. La ratificación debe estar libre de vicios que afectan al negocio jurídico.

**c) REMOCION DE LA CAUSA:** En algunos casos, el negocio inválido se torna válido por desaparecer la causa o razón de la anulabilidad. Así, la entrega a otro con la intención de transferir el dominio de una cosa de la cual no se es dueño, no permite transferir el dominio, pero si lo permitiría en caso de que el tradente llegara posteriormente a adquirir el dominio de la cosa.

75


End file.
